All of My Love
by Arrixam
Summary: The secret is out about Ishtar. As Bell tries to figure out who talked, he must retrace his steps during his time under the Ishtar Familia. The past he wished to forget must be unearthed. He must recall the time in which he was known, feared, and respected as the greatest pimp of the Ishtar Familia. His girls depend on it. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin!**

Hello everyone. Happy Los- I mean Lon- I mean Lovers Day! Valentines! This story is posted in its honor!

So this is the new project I mentioned before. If you're new, welcome! A word of caution, however, is that I recommend you do go watch the Danmachi anime before reading this. I am writing as if you already know a good sum of the lore behind it. Most of this is based on the Light Novels not introduced (yet) by the anime. Those parts will be explained as best I can as the story progresses. So if you are confused, I apologize but ask you to be patient.

On another note, I wonder how a certain elitist forum rips this one apart. I'm actually looking forward to it.

For those who are following my schedule, my other works are still in progress. I just had to post this one for today.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

He sat there in the small office of a modest god, waiting patiently as he sipped at the tea offered to him. While his tongue tried to discern the particular blend, his critical mind was trying to examine the mess and clutter of the office itself. Papers were stacked in piles, ledgers were either out of order or scattered throughout the room, and graphs and important notes were pinned and in full display for him to see. He learned more than he should from a first glance as soon as they let him in. The longer he stayed in here, the more he learned of their dealings even when his eyes stared straight ahead.

The tea was oolong, he finally realized. Imported all the way from the Far East. And it wasn't prepared properly, which was why it took him longer than usual to identify it. The ones who made it probably never had an authentic oolong brew. They wouldn't have to. All they did was import the blend and distribute it throughout various shops and cafés throughout Orario.

He took one last sip before letting the porcelain rest in his hands at his lap. He took just enough to show he was enjoying it while he waited. It wouldn't do well to be rude and refuse their offering.

The door opened and a dashingly good looking man with olive skin entered. He was of slim build, a handsome face with chiseled features with a trimmed beard, and curly auburn locks. The presence the man radiated demanded full respect.

"God Aequitas," he stood and greeted the divine being formally. He moved the tea to his offhand while extending out his other. He gave his best smile, "Thank you for meeting with me under short notice. I hope this isn't an inconvenience."

"My children tell me a Level Four Adventurer wishes to join my familia," the man was straight to the point. He stepped up and grasped the extended hand. "It raises my curiosity… as well as my suspicions, Mister…?"

As they shook, the back of his mind registered their grip. How much strength did he put in? How many shakes? How hard was each shake? How long did this last? Where was he looking while they shook? What was his stance? All of these questions and more flooded through him. It told him what sort of person Aequitas was in this single second.

"Cranel," he said, keeping up his polite smile as he broke the bond. "Bell Cranel."

The god nodded once while his eyes flicked over his shoulder. "And this…?"

They weren't the only ones in the tight office. A young woman covered in a coat and hood kept silent against the wall. Nothing but the lower half of her face, her hands, and a few strands of golden hair could be seen. She watched them both with bated breath. Her hands clenched together at her front in an attempt to hide her anxiety.

"A friend," Bell stated in a firm tone, yet with his polite smile.

"A friend…" the man repeated with his eyes returning to Bell.

"She's one of the reasons why I wished to meet with you personally instead of a representative of your familia," Bell explained. "If you will hear me out, I have a proposal that might benefit the both of us."

There was a short pause, no briefer than a single breath of air, before Aequitas spoke, "Very well. I will hear what you have to say."

He circled around the desk to reach his chair. Bell didn't sit back down until the man did. The god cupped his hands together over the table as he sat straight. His eyes bore into his with a hard stare, a judgmental stare. It was the look of a master merchant— one who had to weight and judge all angles involved in a business. It always started with the human factor.

Bell continued to smile, meeting his gaze, unfazed.

"There aren't very many Level Four Adventurers in Orario," the man began. "Less than three hundred, if I'm not mistaken. Yet you are not one I am familiar with."

There were three hundred and seven, actually. And Bell had memorized the names of all of them… as well as all forty-two Level Fives and eighteen Level Sixes. At least… those were the ones registered by the Guild. Of course, he didn't think to interrupt a god while they were talking. The man had more to say.

"You weren't kicked out of your familia," he went on. "The Guild would have posted a notice on the boards. Your name would have reached the walls of the city and back before whoever posted it returned to their desk. _I _would have heard your name. Aside from that, you're not a drifter from of one of the more notorious familia out there.

"I must assume you came from a lesser familia that recently collapsed, a familia with questionable moral standards, or were formerly a hermit that came out of hiding. You understand your appearance raises these suspicions, yes?"

"I understand completely," Bell returned with another polite smile. This one was a little more modest. He didn't want the man to think he was full of himself or deranged. "Your concerns are also part of the reason why I wished to speak to you. In private."

Aequitas didn't hide the frown.

"What if I were to propose to you a promise?" Bell started off. "I give you my word my affairs have been put in order. I only bring myself and my friend to the table. Everything we were before will always remain outside."

"Hmm. So that's it," the man grumbled with understanding. Rather, it was an assumption the god mistook as an understanding. "You want me to not pry into your past?"

"I'm saying I only wish to offer you my services in exchange for the benefits of being within a familia," Bell returned. "Who I and my friend were before walking through your doors are of no relevance to your current business. What is relevant is what I can offer you in exchange."

"Having a Level Four would lift the reputation of my familia exponentially," the man admitted. His eyes never softened, however. "Yet, I have no need for one. My familia deals in the trade of general goods. We have no need to venture into the Dungeon. If I were to accept you into my familia, you would be wasted as an overqualified security guard."

"Actually," Bell cut in when he found an opening, "I didn't come here to be muscle, though I won't deny being able to lift some of the heavier inventory or deal with a thief. I'm fully aware of what it is you and your familia do. My talents lie more so on finances."

"…Finances," Aequitas' brows furrowed.

"I'm very good with calculations," Bell explained with a delighted tone. "I can read and write Kione, Elvish, Dwarven, as well as the more exotic languages found in the Rub'al Khali and the Far East. I am also capable of multitasking on several projects at once. And, if need be, I've been told I'm good at recruitment."

Aequitas listened intently and didn't say anything for a long moment. His face had hardened to stone. He spoke slowly and steadily, "And what exactly was it that you did to qualify you with this position, Mister Cranel?"

"I was a broker of therapeutic paramour services," he replied readily.

Aequitas said nothing, yet a spark of confusion was seen in his eyes.

Bell explained, smoothly and quickly as though he hadn't noticed the god's confusion and was just continuing on with his statement, "My previous job required I meet and greet with clientele, judge what it was they desired from first impressions alone, and deliver exactly that to them. I was in charge of keeping track of multiple exchanges, profits, losses, insurances, expenses, and, I believe most importantly, customer satisfaction and return rate. To put it simply, I was nothing more than the department manager. I don't think it's any different from what you do, is it, Lord Aequitas?"

More silence. Aequitas' look was no longer judging. It was more… patient. As if he were anticipating something.

Ah. So that's it. Bell understood and didn't change the way he was going to address the man. He would continue with this… charade to the very end.

There was a knock on the door.

Aequitas' eyes flicked up and a brow was raised in mock surprise. "Enter," he said aloud.

"Excuse me," said a female lycanthrope as she stepped through the door. "Master Aequitas, your two o'clock is here for you."

"I see," the god stated as he pulled out a pocket watch from his breast pocket and checked the time. He tucked it away immediately. "They're here earlier than expected. Mister Cranel, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this meeting short. To be blunt, I believe your talents would be wasted here. You are overqualified and we have no positions available to suit you. I'm sorry."

He wasn't. Funny thing about the gods: just because they can tell when a mortal was lying they thought they could lie better. In actuality, it made them worse. Bell didn't point that out.

"I understand," he said in a polite tone as he rose out of his seat. He bowed to the god still sitting before him, "Thank you for taking the time to meet with me. To do this much was enough. Excuse us."

He grabbed his own coat resting on the chair's back and the jeweled cane resting at his side before stepping towards the door. He dipped his head at the lycanthrope and moved throughout the hustle and bustle of the open warehouse. Members of Aequitas Familia were running around, grabbing inventory off of shelves and piling them into crates to fulfill orders.

While the god's office was cluttered and cramped, his work environment was organized for maximum efficiency.

Bell threw over his cloak and drew the hood before stepping out of the warehouse and into the open street. He was in Orario's warehouse district, a particular area within the city that neighbored Main Street and the docks. It wasn't as crowded as the markets, but there was enough traffic with workers and wagons coming and going.

A small hand slid into his. He held onto it as he led them both further on.

"Bell…?" her voice was saddened, burdened as if she was at fault. "That's the third one today. Seventh this week. Why do they keep kicking us out?"

Technically, only one familia had literally kicked them out. But there was no disproving her words. Aequitas Familia was but one family he had met with and there were a few more left on that mental list of his. All others before had kindly turned them down and asked politely to leave, made up some excuse to get them to leave such as Aequitas, or outright rejected them rudely and/or threateningly.

"It's because they're afraid," he answered honestly. "They're worried we'll bring trouble into their familia. They know nothing about us and I can't trust them enough to reveal the truth. Some had recognized me or figured it out. Those were the violent ones."

Both hands squeezed onto his. She pulled, forcing him to stop and turn around to face her.

A pair of emerald eyes peeked through the shadow of her hood, "Bell… I'm fine wherever we go. I only want to stay with you. You don't have to keep doing all this for me."

He could get lost in those eyes. He had several times before. No matter how much time passed, he held a weakness for them. They never ceased to take his breath away.

He brought her in close, receiving a girlish squeak of surprise as he wrapped one arm behind her back. His other hand continued to hold onto hers. He brought it up so that he could feel it against his cheek.

His smile was genuine. He didn't need to fake it like the countless others before. It was loving… and sad. "I know. But I can't protect you by myself. It's too dangerous for us to be by ourselves. Some of the others have been swept up while I wasn't looking. We need a familia. We need the Guild's protection. At least… until I know for sure everyone else is safe. Once I know they are taken care of, you and I can run away and live our lives in peace."

Her face was bright red. The fox ears hidden under the hood made the fabric flutter with how they twitched. "B-Bell… I don't mind if you take other girls but… please think about me more often than them."

He laughed lightly as he brought his face close to hers. Their noses touched. "You're the only girl I ever think about, Haruhime."

"Uwah…" she cried in embarrassment. Her face got even brighter and she couldn't bear to look at him this closely. But with the way her tail made the bottom of her cloak flap around told him how happy she was.

"HEY!" someone shouted.

They broke apart quickly. Haruhime did so out of embarrassment. Bell turned sharply and narrowed his eyes at a dwarf.

"Move it!" the dwarf barked. He carried a large bundle of plywood over his shoulder. "Yur blockin' the damn road! This ain't a place for lovebirds!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" he said hurriedly. Haruhime hid her face behind his back. Together, they moved aside to make room for the dwarf to pass through.

The dwarf grumbled a few things about Bell and Haruhime as he moved. He blinked, flicked his attention back at Bell, and eyed the cane in his grip. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of that before looking up at Bell. "Y-You? Ain't ya—"

Bell stared at the dwarf's face, trying to recall where he had seen it before. Just as the dwarf had recognized him, Bell should be able to do the same. A mental list of candidates came to mind based on previous records, conversations, and observations. It took him no more than a blink to remember who exactly this man was.

"Bjorn," Bell spoke calmly. He did not smile for the dwarf. "I would appreciate it if you forgot I was here."

Red eyes bore down onto black like an axe ready to fall before a beheading.

"A-Aye, sir," the dwarf's complexion paled considerably as cold sweat drenched his shirt. He said nothing else as he walked stiffly away. It wasn't until he was a few meders away did the dwarf hasten his steps.

Bell tucked the cane through his belt under his coat. It would make him look like he was carrying a sword instead of the noteworthy and iconic accessory his former goddess gifted. It wasn't the first time someone had recognized him because of it. So far, they were people of no threat to him. The dwarf was just an old client who frequented his former place of employment on the rare occasion. He made furniture for a living, had a mean thirst for red ale, and denied the soft spot in his heart for his prum wife. He was but one of the countless others in the working class.

Bell feared running into someone who would be more than he could handle.

He needed to find a familia. Fast. There was only so much he could do on his own to ensure Haruhime's protection. He _needed _the Guild regulations and insurances.

He took Haruhime's hand and headed towards the next familia base.

0-0-0

Sundown.

He kept his face neutral in front of Haruhime while they walked down Northwest Main Street. His eyes loomed around the stalls that sold jewelry, pointless yet colorful knickknacks and toys, and foodstuffs. His expression was amused and only his expression.

He was watching each and every single person they brushed by. He recognized a few of them and disregarded them as harmless. He made sure to keep tabs on those who made eye contact with him who he didn't recognize.

So far, nobody was following them.

"How many more do we have?" Haruhime asked at his side. She held his hand as the street was bustling with people. Right now was the time where adventurers would be coming out of the Dungeon. Main Street was packed to the brim with workers getting off of their daytime job and the nightlife was coming alive. It was the time when all of Orario was at its busiest.

He had wanted to be done before sundown. No, he should have been back at the inn by sundown before the traffic got this cluttered. They were exposed like this. The likelihood of being spotted was at its most dangerous peak.

Haruhime was also hungry. She stared at her feet to hide the blush from a growling stomach. They'd be eating in their room at this time.

He pulled her to the side and out of the traffic. They stopped in front of a food stand that served potato puffs. The working staff consisted of a mature cat-person and… a goddess? This one he didn't recognize. There were hundreds of deities unknown to him. It also wasn't so irregular to see one of them being a part of the working class despite their divinity.

"Two please," he called out and placed a few coins on the counter. "One salted and the other with red bean paste."

"Coming right up!" the goddess was working hard on the fryer. Her back was turned to them but she stuck up her thumb and kept working thereafter.

He spoke softly to Haruhime at his side, "I had wanted to at least get to the Thoth Familia before the day ends. I'll have to save it for another time."

"The Thoth Familia?" Haruhime tilted her head and looked up at him through her bangs.

"They're a very quiet and… reserved familia," he paused to consider if there was a better word to describe them. Antisocial came to mind. "They spend most of their time collecting books for their library and don't like to share with anyone outside of their familia."

"Do you think they'll accept someone like… us?" she asked with a hopeful tone. "I can't read anything aside from my native language and Common."

"I'm hoping their god will let you stay on board as a maid. I planned on bartering with him for my linguistic skills. Though… it's a bit of a stretch. The tombs they need translating are probably from dead languages."

"Languages that aren't spoken today," she muttered. In other words, they weren't in his particular skillset.

He said nothing else. He let the conversation naturally die out from there. His eyes were locked on the goddess finishing their snack. She had been listening in on their conversation.

"Here you are!" the goddess sang cheerily as she handed him two wrapped potato puffs. She lingered at the counter and made eye contact with him. Her hands folded behind her back and she leaned forward. "Say… are you two maybe looking for a familia to join?"

He was confused by her tact. She wasn't particularly innocent but neither was she cunning. The way she folded her arms and leaned over gave him a bountiful view of her cleavage. For such a small goddess that hardly came up to his chest, she had the breasts of some of the best he used to work with. And yet, she wasn't wielding them like a weapon.

Not that it would have worked on him. It was just the lack of intent that confused him.

"We're currently browsing our options," Bell admitted as he watched her carefully. He offered a kind and polite smile, however.

"Then how about joining my familia?" the goddess blurted out with excitement. Too much excitement. It bordered on desperation. No, it might actually be desperation.

Haruhime looked up at him while she nibbled on her treat. He made sure to keep his eyes locked on this goddess at all times.

"It couldn't hurt to consider it," he offered. "Tell me a bit about your familia, Goddess…?"

"Hestia," the goddess answered, lifting her head and planting her fists on her hips. "I am the Goddess Hestia."

Hestia. It wasn't a name he was familiar with. It must have been a very small familia that hadn't done anything remarkable in Orario to reach his ears. It probably consisted of a group of Level One Adventurers who struggled to make ends meet. One so small even their patron deity had to work a daytime job.

"It's very nice to meet you, Goddess Hestia," Bell continued to smile as he tipped his head in a polite greeting. He gestured at himself and the one halfway done with her snack. "I'm Bell and this is Haruhime. Can you tell us a little more about your familia?"

Haruhime, who was startled at the introduction, pulled her snack away from her lips (there was a cute smudge of bean paste on her chin), and she bowed before the goddess.

"Oh, yes, nice to meet you too," Hestia returned the bow with one of her own. She seemed… nervous. Her smile was crooked, strained in an effort to keep it straight. "Eh… my familia is a pretty small one. Modest, really."

"How small are we talking?" Bell pressed.

"Very small," she answered quickly.

"Then we're talking about at least ten members?" he inquired.

"T-That many is considered small?!" Hestia gasped. Only then did she freeze as she realized the words she let slip through her mouth.

He blinked. Not even ten members? "Five then?"

"Hestia Familia is a very exclusive club," she avoided the question… as well as meeting his eyes.

He shared a glance with Haruhime. Her eyes were more concerned for the goddess' wellbeing as a patron than their own. She didn't say anything and chose to let him do all the talking.

"Okay…" he returned to the goddess. "What type of familia is it?"

"A small one," she repeated.

His own smile was starting to strain, "What I mean is… what is it registered under in the Guild? Is it a Dungeon exploring familia or a commercial familia? What does your familia _do_?"

"Hey, Hestia!" barked the other worker at the stall. "If all you're gonna do is stand there and chat with customers, then go home already."

"C-Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!" Hestia blurted back to her coworker.

This was getting nowhere. The goddess Hestia was avoiding his questions for a reason. Based on the way he studied her body and facial language, she was too embarrassed to give him a clear answer. Her reasons were her own. But if she wanted him to be in her familia, she would need to be honest with him.

No, he relented, this wasn't fair. He was doing much the same with all the other familias they've met with thus far. Hers wouldn't be treated any differently and he wouldn't change this method until he knew he could trust her.

Unfortunately, she wasn't painting the most ideal of pictures for him. She was ashamed of her group. And if a goddess was embarrassed about the children they watched over, what did that say about how the familia itself was structured?

"Sorry," Bell called out to the animal person with a smile and a wave of his hand. "We'll be out of your way. Have a pleasant evening, Goddess Hestia."

"W-Wait!" Hestia looked on the verge of leaping over the counter to grab him. Instead, she sprawled herself across the counter and tried to grab onto his coat. He pushed Haruhime away as they took a quick step back. "It's not as bad as you think! I'm a lovable goddess who's responsible! I got this job and everything!"

"Sorry about this," the other worker said as she grabbed Hestia's collar and pulled her back. "Please do not think her behavior reflects off of the Jyaga Maru Kun franchise."

"I think nothing of it," Bell assured as he gave a friendly wave.

"Thank you for the snacks," Haruhime smiled brightly as she latched onto Bell's arm. The two of them walked down the road.

"Please!" they heard Hestia cry out. "I live all by myself! I just want anybody to join my familia! No one wants to make a familia with a no-name goddess!"

Bell's smile dropped as he pressed forward. Haruhime had sensed the shift within him and looked at him. A dull ache throbbed in his chest at the goddess' words. An old memory played on the surface of his mind; something he had forgotten about so long ago but had been the very root of his being.

He would have been a completely different person if someone like Hestia had accepted him all those years ago. But then… he would have never come across Haruhime. Nor would he have made the bonds with those he loved and cherished.

Still…

He stopped walking.

"If things don't work out," he said as he craned his neck around to peer over his shoulder, "we might be back tomorrow. That's the best I can promise you, goddess."

He saw a flicker of hope in the little goddess' eyes. It was a hope that had never been offered to him. It was truly something marvelous to see. It compelled her to stop her crying, stand up straight, and regain her dignity as a divine being.

"I'll hold you to it!" he heard Hestia shout back.

He disregarded the goddess as he surveyed his surroundings. This little hitch in the road had garnished a few looks from the passerby. Some were dismissing Hestia as though her actions were commonplace in this district.

There were others who were watching him carefully. He recognized some of them.

They belonged to familias he wanted nothing to do with. The sort that lived lives he had been trying to break free from for Haruhime's sake. They saw he noticed them and quickly faded away into the crowds and alleyways, off to report their findings to their captains and patron deities.

"What is it?" Haruhime asked, immediately picking up the way he was looking at these people. The grip on his arm tightened.

There was no point in trying to assure her. Nor would he lie to her. They were in this together and trying to dissuade her would only create more obstacles down the road.

"Someone spotted us," he told her in a low voice. "Returning to the inn will only endanger those staying there. We may have to try to seek refuge in Thoth Familia after all."

"…And what if they refuse us?" her voice was small but firm with understanding of the situation. "Bell, what about that tavern? Couldn't they…?"

"I won't drag Mia or Lyu or any of those girls into this," he shook his head lightly. "Not after everything they've done for us. If Thoth will not grant us sanctuary, I will protect you, Haruhime. Just as I did before. I intend to keep that promise no matter what."

"I know you will."

Her voice was so full of faith it had to be the truth. Of course it was the truth. He swore he would protect her and had given up so much already to do so. He would continue this path to the very end. But just hearing her say those words reaffirmed his vows. He _will _protect her. It was a divine law of itself.

Together, arms linked among another, they wove through the crowds and headed towards their destination. This was to be their last hope before night fell upon them and the real monsters came out.

0-0-0

They had been denied.

He didn't try to hide his frustrations as he held Haruhime's hand and sped through the streets to reach the nearest inn. He had to assume the one they had been staying at prior was compromised. Thoth had accepted their appointment, delayed the meeting for almost an hour, and then pestered them with unnecessary questions. It took Bell too long to figure out the god was stalling for time— he had foolishly confused it for the god's eccentrics. It was only then did he press for an answer.

Thoth avoided giving an answer and continued to ramble on. Bell didn't need anything further to know the god wasn't going to allow them into his ranks. He had been keeping them there for some reason. Bell didn't want to find out and left in a hurry.

The nightlights were lit as dusk had concluded some time ago. They were in the upper districts of Orario where the residents lived a comfortable and secure life. No house was smaller than a two-story and most communities were sealed away from other communities with gates and walls. It was away from the shops and, thus, away from the noisy Adventurers.

Thus, the nearest inn was several blocks away.

Heading straight back into the heart of the city was the same as jumping straight into a trap. If Thoth had been stalling then there were people waiting for them ahead. Instead, he pulled Haruhime down a few side streets in an attempt to go around. They would have to go the long way if they were to get to the nearest inn.

The street they were taking was narrow enough for one cart to pass through. It was made out of compressed gravel with tall brick walls lining both sides. There were no obstacles in their path for any ambushers to hide from.

Yet, when they were a few meders away from the end, someone stepped around the corner and blocked their path. It was a man with a red coat and a flamberge strapped on his back. His posture was impatient as if he had been waiting too long for this exact moment. And it was probably true.

Bell's eyes immediately spotted the sun and arrow pin on the man's coat. He belonged to Apollo Familia. The very last familia Bell wanted to deal with.

He couldn't leave. He heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching from the other side. Four other members of Apollo Familia were approaching— three melee fighters and a mage in the back. They stopped five meders away; far enough to be intimidating but not oppressive.

"Master Cranel," the young man in the red coat greeted with a sneer.

"Hyakinthos," Bell returned the greeting with a curt one of his own. He kept his body turned to the side while looking directly at the captain of the Apollo Familia. He made sure Haruhime stayed behind him and he didn't reach for his cane else provoke them.

Hyakinthos Clio, a Level Three Adventurer, kept his hands at his side as he eyed Bell. His eyes were full of boredom, displeasure, and… jealousy. His eyes strayed from Bell over to Haruhime. Despite being hidden behind Bell with most of her features concealed with her coat and hood, Hyakinthos recognized her without a problem.

Bell tensed and readied himself to fight.

"You're a difficult man to get ahold of, Master Cranel," Hyakinthos met Bell's gaze, unfazed by the silent warning. "Lord Apollo wishes to have a word with you."

"I'm going to have to respectfully decline his invitation," Bell returned without any earnest charm. "I have important business to attend to. If he wishes to talk, he is going to have to wait until I have an appointment available."

"Yes, so I can see," Hyakinthos drawled as he eyed Haruhime once more. Bell slid forward to block his sight and the young man had an unamused expression. "I strongly suggest you come with us now, Master Cranel. For your own sake as well as your friend's."

"Is that a threat, Hyakinthos?" Bell asked with a plastic smile.

"Not at all," Hyakinthos matched his smile with one of his own. "My god is a very compassionate one. He worries for you. You see, something managed to make its way to his ears. Really dreadful news. Treasonous and heretical, you might say."

Hyakinthos tilted his head to peek at Haruhime. Bell felt ice clutch around his heart.

"He knows about your goddess," Hyakinthos said when their eyes met once again.

It was his worst fear become real. He could no longer see the man before him as his mind raced for possibilities. Should he fight? Should he kill them all? No, not if Apollo knew this secret. And if Apollo knew, who else did?

His hand was clutched around the shaft of his cane, the gem glowing a dull red. The grip was so tight his knuckles were turning white. The Adventurers around him had a hand on their own weapons and ready to draw, including Hyakinthos. The moment he pulled out his cane from his belt would the fight start.

Haruhime was shaking behind him. She was breathing hard. She was beyond terrified. Not out of the tense situation, no. She was breaking down because of Hyakinthos' words.

It was for her sake did he pry his hand off of the cane. He moved slowly, showing he wasn't going to engage them. Their postures steadily relaxed as he drew his hand away but they didn't keep their hands off their weapons. He didn't turn away from them, but he moved partially to face Haruhime.

He took both her hands and held them tight against his. Their eyes met. Hers were frightened and begging at him… begging _for _him. He didn't waver. He told her everything was going to be alright. He would take care of everything. He will protect her. Not a word was shared and yet they understood each other's intent in a single second.

Haruhime calmed down. Not fully but just enough to regain her bearings. Her lower lip continued to quiver in fear but now her eyes blazed with determination. She will stand by his side regardless of the outcome.

He turned back to Hyakinthos. The Adventurer was staring at Haruhime with unrestrained scorn. He had a personal vendetta against her, and Bell could make an educated guess as to why.

"What is it that Apollo wants with me?" Bell asked, his voice more level this time.

"I think we both know the answer to that," Hyakinthos sneered.

Bell was silent as he looked away from Hyakinthos. His brows furrowed as a sickening feeling made his stomach churl. He looked back at the young man, "If we go with you, do I have your word Haruhime will be kept safe? Would you swear it by Apollo's name?"

"Bell…" Haurhime's voice was a soft whisper. "Don't. You don't have to do this."

"That is for Lord Apollo to decide," Hyakinthos huffed as he crossed his arms. He had finally released his weapon. "If you request it from him, I've no doubt he will listen. But you of all people must know such favors aren't without costs."

Bell had a bitter smile as he stepped away from Haruhime. "You're right. If it's for her, I'm willing to pay any price."

Hyakinthos smiled. A victorious smile. An arrogant smile.

"Even if it means having you as my enemy," Bell continued with his charming smile. And then, "_Firebolt!"_

He threw his hand forward, palm facing Hyakinthos. At his command, a wicked projectile of fire and magic jetted out of his hand and flew hungrily at the Adventurer. The young man had a split second to react; and he could only put up his arms and try to jerk his body away. The firebolt was too fast and struck him before he could dodge.

A loud bang shook the night upon collision. Heated wind blasted their faces as smoke kicked up. He didn't wait around to see how well Hyakinthos took it. The man would survive, at least.

Bell turned around as the other Adventurers were left in a startled daze. He had only a second before they recovered. Both he and they drew their weapons— two swords, a pair of daggers, a magic wand, and his cane.

His Dexterity and Agility stats transcended theirs. He recognized them as some of the best of Apollo Familia's best but they weren't important enough for him to remember by name. They were Level Twos at best.

While they were halfway done drawing their weapons, he was already pointing his at them. The gem at the tip blazed angrily.

"Firebolt!" he incanted and drew his power into the cane.

_All of My Love_ responded to his will. The gem flashed red and white and the spell flared from the center. His firebolt spell was amplified and altered by the magical properties of the cane and gem. Four firebolts spread out in equal power and velocity as the one he shot at Hyakinthos.

They didn't have a chance to react. Their eyes widened before his spell crashed into them. Four individual shockwaves shook the street and cracked the walls. Only two of his firebolts had landed on the Adventurers while the other two had strayed but detonated nearby. However, it was enough to handle them.

"CRANEL!" Hyakinthos shouted in outrage. His coat was in ruins and the arm he used to block the firebolt was blackened and hanging uselessly at his side. He charged forward, maddened with pain and using it as an excuse to come after Bell. He intended to kill as he used his off hand to swing his flamberge around.

Haruhime shrieked and moved away while Bell rushed forward. He blocked with All of My Love, pushed the flamberge to the side, and used the chance to bring the brunt of his cane across Hyakinthos' face. The gem smacked across his jaw hard enough to send him reeling and losing his balance.

"Haruhime!" Bell turned to her. "Run! I'll cover you!"

She believed in him. She asked no questions and didn't hesitate. She listened to him and began to run towards the end Hyakinthos had been blocking. Bell made sure to use himself as a shield when she went around. Hyakinthos tried to get back up and lunge at her, but Bell smacked him again with All of My Love. The man fumbled and fell to one knee. His sword clattered against the ground.

Haruhime slipped behind the corner. She screamed… and was quickly cut off.

His heart froze as his head snapped back at her direction. Without a further thought he chased after her. His Agility stat had him reaching the end in a single bound and his Dexterity let him make the turn without losing speed. All of My Love was raised as a dagger slid into his grip from within his sleeve.

He stopped. Haruhime was being held by another Adventurer of the Apollo Familia. His hand covered her mouth while a sword rested under her chin. If it were just him then Bell wouldn't have a problem. But he was hiding behind two more Adventurers.

Noise reached his ears. He craned his neck around. Coming from the other side of the crossroad was another group of Adventurers. They had closed off every corner of the road.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" snarled Hyakinthos as he dragged his feet from around the corner to glare at Bell. His flamberge was leaving a trail in the road where he dragged it. Blood dripped down his cheek and mouth from where Bell struck him. "All of this could have been avoided if you came with us peacefully. Lord Apollo isn't going to like this at all. You've hurt his precious children."

Bell could have dealt with this by himself even if everyone present was a Level Two Adventurer. Landing the first blow on Hyakinthos gave him a huge advantage. He could have slipped out of this with maybe a scratch or two. But with Haruhime as a hostage? That changed everything.

He didn't know if he could win without getting her killed.

There was a time when _no one _would cross him. Getting a look from him was more than enough to ward off anyone from hurting the people he cared about. But now…?

He hadn't felt this powerless since…

"Nobody has to die today, Hyakinthos," Bell said in an even voice. "Let Haruhime go and I will throw down my weapons. I will go with you. But if you don't…"

Hyakinthos snorted, "Nobody's going to die today. Unfortunately that also means you and your whore friend—"

Hyakinthos was on the floor once again as Bell whacked him across the temple with All of My Love. The action forced everyone around him to take a quick step forward but halt themselves when no fight was breaking out. The one holding Haruhime drew the blade a little closer but didn't draw blood. Bell twirled his cane around and let the tip rest at his feet. He kept his palm around the gem.

Hyakinthos was grunting in pain and anger as he kept both hands on the floor to steady himself. He collapsed again when his scorched arm couldn't support his weight. He struggled to get back onto his feet. When he did, he glared absolute hatred at Bell.

"You should choose your words wisely, Hyakinthos," Bell said in a deceptively calm voice. He leaned forward on his cane. "I'm not as patient with that word as I once was. Disrespect Haruhime again and I will kill you."

The Adventurer across of him continued to seethe in hatred. But despite holding all the cards and Bell's one true weakness, Hyakinthos held as much fear for his life as any other selfish person. No, that wasn't quite right. Hyakinthos feared losing his life not for his own sake, but because he feared to upset his patron deity.

"She comes," Hyakinthos hissed. "Those were Lord Apollo's orders. We won't kill her, Cranel. But she doesn't need her fingers and toes. She doesn't need her tongue or her eyes."

"You would ruin her," Bell kept his voice calm, though a hellfire was raging within him. He needed to keep calm and control the conversation. "Apollo would be upset if her beauty is tarnished in any way. You know how he is."

"My god only wants you," the man snapped back, disgust warping his face at the admittance. "He knows the girl comes with you but does not care for her individually. Lord Apollo doesn't need to _see_ her at all."

Bell couldn't say anything. Hyakinthos smirked at his darkened expression.

The dagger was dropped. All of My Love was tossed at Hyakinthos, who let it hit his chest and fall to the ground. His smirk grew as he kicked the cane away. With a nudge of his head, two Adventurers stepped up with rope. Bell let them tie them behind his back.

It was only then did the Adventurer keeping Haruhime lower his blade. He didn't release his grip, however.

It didn't matter. As soon as she sword was dropped did a figure land on top of him from a nearby rooftop. Haruhime stumbled forward as the man was crushed by the pair of feet slamming down onto his shoulders.

An Amazoness with an overbearing podao sword and an even greater murderous look in her eyes smiled grimly at everyone. Before anyone could realize what was happening, she moved. With speed as fast as the wind, strength capable of shaking the ground, and a howl of a frenzied beast, she swept through their ranks as easily as harvesting wheat. The sword, just as large as she was tall, blew back several Adventurers in a single swing. She continued to move before anyone could put up any resistance. And by the time they could, none could stop her.

Despite her savagery, not a single person was being killed. A few broken bones and concussions but not a single death. She held back this much.

"What the?!" Hyakinthos was the first to react. Widened eyes, a few words, and a single step back in alarm was the best he could do.

Bell spun and brought a series of kicks at the Adventurers who were tasked with escorting him away. They went down before they knew what was happening.

"C-Cranel!" Hyakinthos shouted and raised his sword. He charged at Bell, swinging wide.

Bell kicked the weapon out of his grip before it could reach him. The flamberge spun through the air and almost decapitated an Apollo Adventurer hadn't the Amazoness downed him a second before. Hyakinthos stumbled at the sudden loss of balance and Bell kicked at the back of his knee to drive him to the ground.

Haruhime finished the job by smacking the back of his head with the flat of the blade that had kept her prisoner. Hyakinthos was out. She huffed at him.

Bell inhaled, released a low grunt, and tore his arms free from the ropes. By the time he picked up his dagger, the fight was over.

"Phew!" the Amazoness hefted her weapon onto her shoulder and eyed her work with a professional eye. "You really know make makes a girl moist, don'tcha, Bunny Boy?"

"Bunny Boy?" he questioned as he climbed over a few Adventurers to retrieve All of My Love. "You haven't called me that since the first time we met."

"And you were just as helpless back then as you were just now," she didn't hold back. He tried to not wince. He failed. "Honestly. What would you have done if I hadn't been looking for you?"

He smiled for her with a hint of laugher in his voice, "I knew you were there shortly after Hyakinthos cornered us. I knew you were waiting for the perfect time to jump in. You're not very good at hiding, you know."

She glared at him with a flat look, "Yeah… well… good enough to fool these fuckboys. You're welcome, by the way."

Any further banter was put on hold by the sound of sniffling. They both turned around. Haruhime's face was reddening and eyes glazing over with tears. Streaks were starting to fall down her cheeks as she stared at the Amazoness.

"Hey there, Haruhime," she smiled at the closest thing to a sister she had. "It's good to see you again. I'm glad you're doing fine."

"Aisha!" something broke within Haruhime. She ran forward, hopping over unconscious bodies, and leapt the last meder at the Amazoness.

And she dropped her weapon to embrace the renart with both arms and a few tears of her own.

0-0-0

"I leave your side for a few weeks and this is what happens?" Aisha said after downing her ale in one swing. She then stole Bell's. He pretended he let her.

"Everything just happened so fast," Bell argued. "Everything was fine for the past few weeks. I made sure to find places for everyone else before worrying about Haruhime and myself. I heard nothing about Apollo Familia since the incident. They came without warning."

She gave short chuckle, downed his drink, and then let out a loud belch that got a few cheers from the patrons. "If I had a valis for every time that's happened to me. Jokes aside, I'm still waiting on that 'thank you'."

"You already know I appreciate what you've done," he said with a serious face. "No words can ever tell you how I feel. And you know I would do the same for you, Aisha."

He caught her for the briefest of instances. He saw her cheeks redden and that moment of stillness. It was shut down by the primal hunger rising out of her. Her smile was predatory as she leaned forward on the table.

"Well," she purred. "They say actions speak louder than words, Bell. Why don't you show me how appreciative you really are?"

"Hng."

Both their heads turned to the one sitting between them. Haruhime kept her eyes closed as she sipped on her ale. Well, she was pretending to anyways. She was using the mug as an excuse to hide her reddening face.

She also had her tail wrapped around Bell's leg as soon as Aisha said those words.

"Maybe some other time," Aisha turned back to Bell. "I'm willing to wait until the two of you are done with your honeymoon."

Haruhime sputtered into her drink, splashing ale all over her face and onto her cloak.

They had managed to make their way to the heart of the city without any more instances. An Amazoness carrying a massive weapon would ward off anyone, anyways. Instead of locating to one of the more respectable taverns, Aisha had taken them a hole in the wall. The floors creaked when walked on, the tables and chairs were wobbly, and the ale tasted like piss. The dwellers were also of questionable morality but kept to themselves.

Everyone had exchanged looks with everyone who came and went. There was a universal unspoken rule in a place like this: mind your own damn business. Everyone's faces were remembered. Therefore, if someone squealed after business was discussed here, it wouldn't be hard to narrow down the suspects.

No one bothered them. Not even to harass the beautiful Aisha and Haruhime. Some had because they recognized him. The rest didn't seem to care or were intimidated.

"You said you were looking for us," Bell returned to the topic at hand. "Does that mean you found homes for everyone else?"

"Not everyone," she admitted grimly. "Some of them got swept up before I could reach them. Manage to pick up a few strays before it was too late. The rest went their own way."

"What about you?" he asked next.

"What about me?" she quirked a brow and flagged for another round.

"Have you found a familia?" he pressed.

She didn't seem too happy with the question. She studied him before answering. "I was thinking about joining Hermes Familia. Got an offer from the man himself. I figured it'll help me keep an ear to the ground on the chance a certain rock makes its way into the city."

Under the table, Haruhime's tail tightened around his leg.

A server came in a greasy apron and a wooden tray of the yellowish liquid. He slammed them down, Bell raised a few copper pieces from his sleeve, and the man took them without a word. Bell made sure to keep his out of Aisha's reach this time.

"That's a good idea," he said.

"You think so?" Aisha said, studying him further.

"Yes," he returned plainly. He didn't know what she was looking for. "Hermes Familia has permission to leave the city to deliver mail across the continent. They have information only the most powerful wield. If we're going to protect Haruhime, having their network of scouts would be extraordinary."

She didn't like his answer for whatever reason. "Why don't you come with me, then? You're still looking for a familia, aren't you?"

"I've already spoken to Hermes," he replied. He couldn't hold back the bitter taste in his mouth. He respected Hermes immensely but… "I already called in all my favors from him. He had no reason to take us in."

Aisha frowned, not at Bell this time. "When was this?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Two weeks…? And that asshole had the gall to approach me just this week?"

"He should have. I'm the one who recommended you to him."

She glowered at him, "So… you already knew Hermes tried to recruit me."

"I didn't know," he shrugged. "I only assumed he did. I'm asking if you accepted—"

She kicked him under the table. Though it was something light, Aisha was an Amazoness. Light to them was him breaking a sweat. He needed a moment to push the pain to the back of his mind. Even then, he couldn't hold back the noise escaping from his throat. Some of the patrons had seen and laughed at him.

"Does that mean you didn't accept?" Haruhime asked, paying more attention to Aisha instead of him.

"I told him I needed to think about it," Aisha told her while continuing to glower at him. She picked up her ale and grumbled into it. "I said I needed to weigh out my options."

"Unless you got accepted into Freya or Loki Familia, what's better than Hermes Familia?" Bell asked while raising his knee to his chest so he could rub at his shin. "Ganesha Familia? Aisha, please tell me Ganesha didn't offer you something."

Aisha's eyes narrowed as she put her mug down. She stared at Bell long and hard for a long moment. She sighed, drank more ale, and slammed the mug down again. "Forget about my situation. It's you we need to talk about. It's the reason why I was running around the entire city for the past couple of days."

Bell sat straight as he lowered his leg. She had his full attention.

"It's Apollo," she began. "He's put a bounty out for you. He's keeping it very hush right now. But I got some info out of a guy who knows what's going on. Cost me some really bad sex. I mean, the guy was done in five seconds flat."

She'd normally boast about this. The fact she wasn't told him it was _really _bad sex. So bad she couldn't take any pride in her own charms.

"What do they want with Bell?" Haruhime asked in a low voice. Her ears fell flat on her head.

"They want _him_," Aisha answered bluntly. "At least Apollo does. He knows you're running around without a familia to back you up. He's throwing a lot of money and favors around for any information on you. That's all I know. I tried to find you to warn you. Good thing I did too."

He cupped his hands together. He didn't say anything for a few seconds. Both girls were waiting on him, being able to read his mood so easily.

"Aisha," his voice was hard when he looked at her. "He knows."

She didn't need any elaboration. She blanched, eyes flicking between he and Haruhime before landing on his.

"Fuck," her eloquence was better than his. Outrage swept through her next. She kept her voice low but it was full of damnation. "How? How could a prick like that know about that? The only ones who know about it are… Bell, someone ratted us out."

He had thought about it. It made his heart sink. "I don't know, Aisha. I don't believe they did. I trust each and every one of them."

"Really?" she scoffed. "_All _of them?"

"Maybe not as much as I trust you or Haruhime," he admitted but shook his head. "But I trust them one way or another. I believe none of them would run off and tell Apollo."

"They could have been threatened."

"By _Apollo_?"

Aisha considered it, growled, and drank the rest of her ale. She slammed the mug down hard enough to rattle the table. "Fuck if I know then! Maybe Apollo is just a middleman? Maybe someone bigger is threatening them? Bell, are you even sure Apollo knows?"

"Hyakinthos used the words 'treasonous' and 'heretical'," was his reply.

She swore again, at least a little quieter.

"What can we do?" Haruhime asked. "W-What if… What if he tells the Guild?"

"He might if he doesn't get me," Bell shrugged.

"Now hold on," Aisha leaned forward and jabbed a finger into the table. Into, not onto. She pulled her finger out and flicked away some sawdust. "Why hasn't he told the Guild? It's a serious offense if he's withholding information like this. He'd be in too much trouble. He can't do shit."

"He can easily say some new evidence showed up from his own private investigation," Bell countered. The girls fell quiet after that. "But… the real question is _how _does he know? If someone told him then he might not have any actual evidence. But if he found something we overlooked…"

"You think he might be bluffing?" Aisha leaned further into the table, her eyes filled with hope this time.

"One way or another, he knows," Bell explained. "There's nothing we can do about that. I'm saying we don't have the full story. We need more information. The only way to get that is if I go to Apollo himself—"

"No," both girls shot that idea down.

"Or," he put emphasis on the word, "we stall him and look into it ourselves. We know everyone who was there in that room. I only need time."

"And how are you going to get that?" Aisha asked with a snort. "Apollo isn't exactly known for his patience. He already sent a mob your way."

"That's the thing," Bell gave her a pointed look. "He wants me. He's not willing to go to the Guild yet because then he'll lose his chance at having me. Today was sloppy because he thought I was an easy target. He'll try something nastier next time. I need to show him I am available but still out of his reach."

"You mean play with him?" Haruhime asked. "Like a jar of candy on the top shelf?"

"Exactly," he smiled, partially in humor for her analogy. "The Guild only requires you pay the families of any civilians harmed by an Adventurer. Even if they kill me, the Guild would only make them pay a fee. However… if they were to try the same tactics on another familia…"

"The fees are depended on what the other familia says," Aisha continued. "And if provoked further, both can settle the matter once and for all with a War Game."

Haruhime leapt in with eagerness, "Then we find a familia big enough to beat Apollo Familia at a War Game! He can't have Bell after that! And Bell will have more than enough time to solve this mystery!"

"And there lies the biggest problem," Aisha sighed as she leaned her cheek into her palm. "No one's going to accept a child with seriously huge baggage like that. I wouldn't be surprised if Hermes turned you down because he knew about this."

"I wouldn't either, nor would I blame him," Bell shrugged and sipped on his ale. "Even if we do find a big enough familia, they'll more than likely turn on us and offer me to Apollo."

"So then…" Haruhime slumped in her seat. "What do we do? A small familia is going to be intimidated by someone like Apollo Familia. Bell can't fight a whole familia by himself."

Aisha didn't say anything, but her eyes flashed with something.

"All the familias least likely to turn on us have already rejected us," Bell continued from Haruhime's words. "We've been searching all over. I'm running out of options. We'd need a familia big enough to put up some sort of fight but not too big where I can't defend myself should they turn on me. We'd need—"

"A familia so desperate and stupid they'd accept anyone in a heartbeat with no questions asked," Aisha spoke up. "It's perfect!"

Bell looked at her, dumbfounded for a split second. "That wasn't what I was going to say at all. And that sounds like a terrible idea. I can't work with that!"

"Yes you can and you will!" Aisha jabbed a finger his way. "You just said you're running out of options. No respectable familia is going to let you in. Even the bad ones are going to shut you out. Bell, even without Apollo you're a glowing sign of trouble. You're a Level Four, dragging some girl around, and demanding no questions be asked. If that doesn't ring alarms, then I don't know what does.

"But if you approach the really terrible familias, they'll let you in and praise you. I'm talking about they'll gain something even if Apollo shows up and burns down everything they own. That kind of terrible. They'll do everything they can just to keep you."

"If Apollo comes and do just that, how am I supposed to keep Haruhime safe?!" he blurted out.

"By being a man and taking charge!" she slammed her fist down. The table almost shattered but one plank fell off. The barkeep didn't seem to care. "Build those no-name little shits from the ground-up. Recruit some newbies that're looking for a place or just buy some off of other familias! Look at you. You used to be nothing. You used to be nobody. You used to be one of those people I'm asking you to join. So by the time Apollo starts harassing your house, kick his ass!"

"Do you have any idea how long that will take?" he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Years, Aisha. It took me _years_ to reach where I'm at now. Eight, in fact. I'm twenty-two now. I don't have that much time to deal with Apollo with that method. I'd be lucky if he doesn't issue a War Game challenge to whatever familia I join within the month."

"Then you'll have a month to build your army," she countered.

"You expect me to create a top-notch familia in a month?!"

"Apollo is D-rank," Aisha snickered. "He's barely above the bottom of the barrel. If there's anyone who can create something that outshines him in a month, it's you. After all, you are the _Rabisu_."

Silence filled the tavern. Heads turned to their table. Those that recognized him before were reminded of something they preferred to have forgotten. Some of those raised their mugs or nodded. Other averted their eyes. Those that didn't recognized him knew of the name and were looking at him in a new light, examining him, judging him. Two separate patrons left— one finished his drink before hurrying away while the other simply left.

"You do realize I also have to find Apollo's source of information, right?" Bell ignored the tavern's reaction to his Adventurer's title.

As easily as that, the tavern went back to its usual business.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Aisha countered with a raised brow of challenge.

Bell stared at his drink. He played with the rim and balanced the mug on its edge. He knew he could do both. Apollo had an edge against him right now but he and his familia weren't all that impressive. He _could _get a low-rank familia into shape within a month. Not physically— he wasn't a miracle worker. But finances, resources, alliances; _those _were weapons and sometimes stronger than the best Adventurers.

What annoyed him wasn't the work he would have to put in. Nor the days without sleep ahead of him. What annoyed him was…

"Whoever I pick is going to get dragged down with us if I fail," his eyes and tone were sharp when they met Aisha. "Even if I don't, they'll still be dragged through hell because of me. They're going to suffer, maybe even more than us."

"Is that a problem?" Aisha asked.

"I don't do that anymore."

A smile filled Aisha. It was one of relief and the rarest affection of warmth he had seen from her, "Then I know you'll find a way around it."

That night, while Aisha and Haruhime slept in the upstairs bed of the dingy tavern, Bell sat on the floor in the corner. He watched them toss in their sleep and only stop moving once their arms were around another. Haruhime loved to be held and Aisha was a cuddler. They'd both be angry at him if he told them this.

He looked out the window, staring up at the waning moon. He wouldn't sleep when there was too much for him to think about. Plans needed to be drafted. He didn't have the luxury of time to allow him to sleep. He needed to act fast before Apollo tried something again.

As he stared out the window and gazed upon the heavens, one particular star twinkled. A red star.

He knew one such goddess was gazing down at him.

0-0-0

Hestia hated mornings. They were slow and boring. If no one was going to stop at their stand then she should be allowed to sleep in to be better ready for the lunch rush. But… she needed the hours. She had already cleared today's inventory with the suppliers and prepped the fryers. Now all she had to do was wait. And not doze off.

"Hey, Hestia," her coworker for today nudged at her with his elbow. He was a young mortal child barely into his teens. This was his first job as much as it was hers.

"Mrgh, five more minutes," she grumbled and yawned.

"Did you hear we have a new boss?" he went on.

She cracked open an eye, "Like a new manager? I thought Mayuri just got promoted."

"No," he shook his head. "Way higher than that. I heard someone offered the old man on top some serious dough. Forked over the entire business and retired elsewhere."

"Is this going to affect our pay at all?" both eyes were open this time.

"I hope not," he shared her worries. "I think it's too soon to tell. I mean, I don't even know if it's true or not. It's just a rumor I heard yesterday."

"Then it's probably just a rumor," she yawned and shut her eyes once more. There were a good number of people coming and going through the street but no one was stopping at their stand. "Besides, it's not like we can do anything about it. We're at the bottom of the food chain."

"I guess…" he said and went into blissful silence.

It was when she began to doze off (with her head bobbling in a poor attempt to keep herself upright) did she begin to hear things.

"Meat! Fresh meat! Cut from the finest— H-Huh?! Is that…?!"

"I can trade you both of these together for 360 valis. They're 200 separaaaaaa…!"

"Hi, can I have one of your… Hello? What are you staring at— O-Oh."

"Mama? Why are you smiling at that man for?"

"N-Nothing dear. Let's hurry along."

"By the gods. It's Master Cranel."

"R-Rabisu?!"

"Show some respect, man!"

Hestia personally didn't care enough to open her eyes. It was probably one of those notorious Adventurers that did something impressive for the week. There'd be a new one next week and this guy would be forgotten. The Sword Princess popped up once in a while but even her popularity wasn't enough to keep herself in the spotlight for too long. Things like this happened all the time on Main Street.

"H-Hestia," her coworker nudged at her a little harder.

"Huh? Wha?" she spazzed and swiveled her head around. None of the equipment was on fire so there wasn't an emergency. She looked at her partner for the day and he pointed at the counter.

All the sleep washed out of Hestia instantly. They had customers; a pair, in fact. One was a renart in a shrine maiden's dress with golden hair and emerald eyes. She had a soft expression as she smiled warmly and friendly at them.

The one beside her was a tall young man a full head and chest taller than Hestia. He had white hair, a fair complexion, and ruby eyes. His smile was charming, and not in the creepy way! Hestia was reminded more of the Prince Charming from her novels rather than a womanizing creep like Hermes.

Most importantly, this guy was _loaded_. He wore a three-piece white suit completely spotless and without wrinkles. To compliment his eyes, he wore a bright red ascot around his neck and tucked into the vest. Hestia wouldn't be able to buy a single piece of fabric after saving for months. He had a gold cane tucked under his arm with… was that a ruby? A _magic _ruby?! He had one of those sitting at the top of the cane. Last— which was rather silly to her but, hey, the guy could pull it off— was a white pointed hat with two red feathers sticking out of both sides. She was given the strangest impression a humanoid almiraj was standing before her.

"Good morning," the young man greeted. "Can I get two treats? One with red bean paste and the other salted."

"S-Sure," Hestia gave a wooden nod. She snapped out of her stupor after she kept standing there, gawking at him. "Yes! Coming right up!"

She began to work like never before. Why? Because if she did a great job and wowed him with her potato frying skills, then maybe he'd leave her with a hefty tip. Like, maybe, pay with a solid gold coin, her saying she can't break something that large, and he saying it's okay for her to keep the change. It would make her week. Opportunities like this don't come every day!

"Hello… Yul, right? You've grown a lot since last I've seen you. How's your mother?"

"She's doing fine, _uncle_. She talked about you not too long ago. Said she wants you to visit more often. Personally I'd rather you stay away."

"You don't have to worry. I don't do house visits anymore."

"Be nice to the customer," Hestia hissed at her coworker as she came with the potato puffs piping hot. "Especially if he's your uncle."

"He's not…" the boy began but cut himself off. He shook his head and went to stand off to the side.

"Here you are~" Hestia sang as she handed the treats over. "That'll be 100 valis, please."

The young man pulled a silver coin out of seemingly nowhere. Probably from within his sleeve. Hestia had seen the trick a few times from others. He placed it personally into her hand and gave her a wink. The message was received and she pocketed the coin in her apron.

"…You don't recognize me, do you?" he asked as their eyes lingered on another a bit longer. The renart at his side began to nibble on her treat while he kept his in a loose grip.

Hestia tilted her head and tapped a finger under her chin. She tilted her head the other way, trying to change the angle to get a better look at him. He waited patiently for her.

It donned on her suddenly. "You're the guy from the other day!"

His laughter was light, "Yes. Hello again Goddess Hestia. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

"No, it's fine," she looked away to try and hide her sulking. "That was three days ago. You probably found a good familia since you didn't come back."

"Actually…" the renart spoke up. "We haven't found anything yet."

"You what?!" Hestia's head snapped around. Her eyes searched through theirs. "T-Then. D-D-Does this mean… by you being here…?!"

"We'd like to borrow a moment of your time," the young man spoke next. "If it's no trouble to you."

"Um," her coworker interjected. She shot him a dirty glare, to which he ignored. "We're currently working. If you want to talk to Hestia you're going to have to come back during her lunch break."

"I think she can be excused for a short amount of time," the man returned with a simple smile. "I'll allow it."

"You'll… allow it?"

"Sure. I'm the new owner of the Jyaga Maru Kun franchise. I was wondering if the Goddess Hestia would like to be the patron deity for the business. A mascot of sorts."

Hestia sucked in all the air her little lungs could allow. To prove his credentials, he pulled out a piece of rolled parchment from inside his coat. He undid the seal, exposed the contents full of fancy words and a few signatures. He did all of this while continuing to keep that smile on her.

Like any other rational person, Hestia fainted.

She sat up quickly in a cold sweat. Her coworker was kneeling beside her. She rubbed her head, "Ugh. Yul. What happened? All I remember was…"

She blinked and looked further up. A young couple were peering over the counter, staring down at her full of concern. It took her a moment to put everything back together inside her mind.

"It… wasn't a dream," she whispered.

"Goddess Hestia," the renart leaned further in, "are you alright?"

"It wasn't a dream!" Hestia shouted and jumped to her feet. She went straight to the counter and stood on her tippy toes. "Y-You're being serious about this? This isn't a prank? Loki didn't put you up to this, did she?!"

Though the renart stepped back because Hestia was invading her personal space, the young man didn't back down. He was uncomfortable with the sudden closeness but kept his eyes locked on hers.

"I would like to discuss the finer details with you in private. Do you have a moment to spare?"

"Yes!" she said with stars twinkling in her eyes and her heart doing backflips. She leapt away from the counter, tossed her apron perfectly onto the hanging rack (she'll never perform such a feat ever again), and leapt over the counter instead of going around. "I know a place we can use that's nearby. Just follow me!"

She turned and began to walk up the street with a spring in her step. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Her new boss wanted _her _to be the representative of the crummy potato puff franchise? Who was she to question it? There was a saying about a gift horse.

She only turned around once to make sure this wasn't a dream. They were following her. The renart walk behind but very close to the young man. He kept his eyes on Hestia. Their eyes met and he gave her a reassuring smile.

She beamed and leapt once into the air in joy.

"Hey mister!" she said as she led them into a bookstore around the corner.

"Oh, good morning Hestia," the middle-aged owner was pushing a cart and putting new inventory onto the shelf. Though his sign said 'CLOSED' he always left the door unlocked. "What can I do for…!"

He was startled as her company followed shortly after. Probably because they were a pair in some pretty swanky clothes. Not a lot of rich folk come around here through Adventurer's Way.

"Do you mind if I use the upstairs room for a bit?" Hestia asked earnestly. "I'll probably only need an hour at most."

The shopkeeper grew flustered when his eyes flicked back to the couple. He went back to Hestia, "My word. Hestia, my place is not an inn. I let you use upstairs to read books, not for such crude acts of debauchery."

Hestia gasped as the indication.

"It's not like that, Trevor," the young man stepped up to assure him. He removed his hat and tucked it alongside his cane. "I'm here on business. _Strict _business."

"Oh," Hestia looked between them. "You two know each other?"

The book seller grew even more flustered.

"Not on a personal level, no," the young man answered with a disarming smile. "We've done business before."

"I see, I see," Hestia nodded in understanding. She turned back to the old man, "So, can I use the room upstairs?"

He coughed, "I suppose if Master Cranel says so. By all means, Hestia. Would you like for me to bring up some tea, sir?"

_Master _Cranel. Sir. Hoo-boy, this guy must be loaded in the big bucks if someone as stiff as the book seller was being all formal. He even offered to make tea. Hestia never got that.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you," Master Cranel replied with the same smile he wore throughout the morning. "We'll be out of your hair before you know it. Please don't mind us."

With that out of the way, Hestia led them upstairs and into the small room used as the shopkeeper's living quarters. There was a single bed, a table with a single chair, and a kitchenette. It was a small apartment used to serve a single person. Hestia used it all the time to lie on the bed and read the books downstairs.

The renart was offered the chair while the young man gestured for Hestia to take the edge of the bed. He stood at the center of the room with his cane resting between his feet and both hands over the gem. His hat hung on a coat hanger by the door.

"I haven't introduced myself," he began with a slightly embarrassed laugh. "I am Bell Cranel. And this…"

"Haruhime, right?" Hestia remembered that much at least.

"Haruhime Sanjouno," the renart gave a bow at the hip from where she sat. It was so proper and delicately done Hestia felt the need to bow back in reply.

"So…" Hestia began. She drummed her hands on her lap while trying to figure out how to approach the subject. "You want _me _as the face of the potato puff industry? Why?"

"That's the million valis question, isn't it?" Bell's smile turned a little bitter. He adjusted his balance on his cane while looking away from her. "I remember a boy who had lost everything. He was born in a village so small it didn't have a name. His only family was his grandfather and in the time he was barely becoming a man, the old man died. The boy had nothing except a dream. He wanted to become the greatest hero the world has ever seen."

His eyes met Hestia, "With nothing but the clothes on his back and what little his grandfather left him, he ventured to Orario. He went from familia to familia, yet no one would take him in. No one. They said he was too weak. They said he was too poor. They said he would only drag them down and he would be dead within the first week in the Dungeon. He was left outside to starve and wander through the streets.

"I wish someone could have saved him before it was too late."

"What happened to him?" Hestia couldn't help but ask.

Bell was quiet before… "The wrong people took advantage of his desperation. They put him through hard labor. They abused him, beat him, drugged him, and coursed him into making them money by any means necessary. They assaulted his mind and body and made him do the same to new recruits. Before I knew it, that boy was more monster than man.

"I see that boy in you, Goddess," he said, making her skin crawl. He shook his head and offered another smile to comfort her, "Not the monster he became. I see the boy when he first arrived in Orario. There is hope and light in you still. I doubt it will be snuffed out and I know you will never fall into the same path as he did. But I won't deny you remind me of him. And I wish to help you the same way I wanted that boy to be helped."

Her hands clutched against the hem of her dress. He wasn't trying to recruit her for _her_. He had a guilty conscious and was trying to redeem himself. She felt guilt of her own for wanting to take advantage of this man.

"Tell me something… Bell?" she asked, more for permission to use his given name. He nodded. "Bell, I'm sure you have your circumstances for not helping that boy yourself. You don't seem like a bad person. And I can tell! But to suddenly buy the business I work for and ask for me to support you? It's so sudden! What exactly did you do before all of this?"

He tapped a finger on the cane. He hesitated in his answer. "I was a broker of therapeutic paramour services. Now, I'm just trying to start fresh."

Hestia went still.

She understood every word— reading a ton of books will do wonders to broaden her vocabulary. She was able to decipher each of those words and get the meaning behind them. She understood what he was saying and why he was using those words specifically. Therefore…

"You… You're from the Ishtar Familia," she breathed out.

Haruhime tensed and looked at Bell with deep worry in her face. Bell never looked away from Hestia. His only reaction to the deduction was to give a slow blink.

Everything made sense suddenly. From the guy's clothes, to his choice of words, to the way the book seller addressed him. And he was good looking. _Very _good looking. There was no doubt the guy was trained to use his looks as a weapon.

There was that. And there was also the story about the boy he just told.

Hestia began to cry.

It wasn't guilt Bell was doing this for. _He _was that boy. _He _was the one who wanted to be saved and didn't want the same fate to fall onto Hestia. He was doing this out of pure selflessness.

After realizing this, she began to ball.

"O-Of course you can join my familia!" she cried. "You poor thing! I'll do anything! Anything! Please join my familia! I promise to do my absolute best to support you!"

It was Haruhime who rose out of her seat to comfort the goddess. It should have been the other way around but the renart had the soothing voice and a warm embrace. Hestia cried into her chest and held her tight. The poor things. The amount of things they must have gone through. And all they wanted was a fresh start. A clean slate!

Hestia will give them that new life!

"I…" Bell began with a perplexed expression. His voice died out. His face softened. A much gentler smile graced him. "Thank you Hestia. We will be in your care."

She cried a little more into Haruhime before pulling herself away. She looked at the two children with a smile of her own. "Right, from this point on you two are going to be members of Hestia Familia. Whatever you were before doesn't matter to me. So long as you promise to be good and do good, I will do whatever it is you need of me. Now then, shirts off! I need to inscribe my falna onto you!"

Haruhime went first while Bell politely turned away as she undressed. Hestia had her lie on the bed with her back exposed. Haruhime didn't react to Hestia's gaze but kept giving Bell sideways glances. The falna ritual had already been branded onto her back.

Hestia pricked her finger with a hairpin and let a drop of her blood fall onto Haruhime's back. The hieroglyphs marking her status lit up and began to realign. Hardly anything changed from the previous settings. But she was now Hestia's.

As such, Hestia was now able to read the hieroglyphs. Haruhime's stats were extremely low-tier. She probably never had to fight a day in her life and became an Adventurer for formality's sake. But Haruhime had one single skill.

Hestia craned her head around to look at Bell. He was watching her. Carefully. He knew she had just seen Haruhime's skill. He was waiting to see what she was going to do about it.

She wasn't going to do anything about it. Hestia was going to keep her promise. She wouldn't ask questions until they were ready. She finished with Haruhime's hieroglyphs and let them settle onto her back. Haruhime got up with her back to Bell and began to put her clothes back on.

"Next!" Hestia said as she slapped on the bed a few times.

She had never seen someone undress so quickly and so neatly before in her life. He was wearing four layers of clothes— his coat, the vest, his shirt, and an undershirt— and had been able to slip out of them with utmost ease. He spread himself down onto the cushions, revealing his back to her. His very broad and muscular back.

Haruhime, meanwhile, faced one corner of the room, had her head bowed, and face covered with her hands. Her skin was glowing red as she made sure to not look at Bell in any way.

Hestia repeated the same process with Bell. The same happened with him; his hieroglyphs lit up and moved around, rearranging themselves and updating his status. His stats were far more impressive than Haruhime's. And his skills made her eyes widen. He didn't just know magic. He also had two personal skills that would make any other god water in the mouth.

"Wow," Hestia breathed with awe. "I mean… _wow_. I never would have guessed you were a Level Five!"

Bell craned his neck to look at her through the corner of his eye. "What did you just say?"

"I said you were a Level Five Adventurer," Hestia said. "I assumed you were a Level Two. Three at best. That's really impressive, Bell!"

He looked away, staring into the headboard as he thought to himself. He said in a low voice, more amazed with himself, "I'm… Level Five."

She didn't know what it meant. But who cares?! She had swooped up two of the first members of her familia. Honestly, she would have been celebrating just to have someone like Haruhime. But to have a Level _Five _Adventurer who had some deep pockets in the moolah?! She couldn't have asked for anything better.

She swore she was going to do everything in her power to keep them. They were putting their trust in her when they could have gone to anyone else. Who was crazy enough to not want such an impressive figure in their familia? They were all crazy for not snatching these two up when they had the chance!

She was going to keep them. No matter what came across her path.

0-0-0

_**Several years ago…**_

This was it. Bell was allowed into the city without a fuss. The guards didn't give him a second glance when he walked past them. He set foot into the Dungeon City of Orario. It was here where he was going to make his fame and fortune. One day they will make a storybook out of the legend of Bell Cranel.

"Grandpa, I made it," he said with a broad smile. He adjusted the strap of his backpack as he looked around the hustling and bustling of the city environment. There were _so many _people. This street alone had more people roaming around than his entire village combined.

There was so much to explore! So much to do!

But first, he needed to find a familia. Which one should he choose? There were so many! Maybe he should put in a request for the bigger familias like Ganesha? Maybe apply for the upcoming ones like Freya or Loki? Or the rising stars like Astraea Familia?

He couldn't decide. He was jumping around in place. He couldn't contain his excitement.

He took off, heading in a random direction without knowing where to go. He was diving head first into the city without a care in the world.

One day, the people will talk about him. They will whisper his name with awe and respect. They will glorify him in legend. They will want to _be _him.

It was a shame when that day came, it won't be in the guise of a hero.

The people will know him as a villain.


	2. Chapter 2

Co-written by _Generalmoose2nd_

Cover by _Oslight_

**A note!**

First things first, my computer died and I had to write this chapter via the Google docs app on my phone. And let me tell you how much of a bitch that was.

Nevertheless the show must go on. Updates will be a little slow as I keep using my phone and eventually buy a new computer. But I'll have at least one more update before the month is out. It'll either be this or HoG.

This story is a culmination of all the techniques I've learned throughout the years as well as all the critique I've received from you. I'm putting more than my absolute best in this to ensure this becomes my fanfiction masterpiece. Time will only tell if I'm able to pull out off.

There is much planned. I'm excited about this. Thank you all who have taken an interest this early on.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

_The gods are incomprehensible. They cannot be understood through mortal standards. To try and understand them is to limit their greatness when they are so much more than rules and concepts. They are the beings who created all existence, the known and yet to be discovered._

He was excited ever since coming through the city gates. With a skip in his step, he approached his first familia. Unfortunately, they weren't recruiting any new members at the moment and turned him away. He wasn't distraught about this. Disappointed, yes, but it was the first of a hundred other possibilities. With his eager smile, he went to the familia he had reluctantly placed in second. Surely they would accept him, right?

_There was nothing the gods couldn't accomplish. Worlds, a wholesome universe, planes of reality were theirs to create, bend, and destroy on their whims. Yet… what was the point of it all? Where was the fun in having limitless potential without consequence? Why bother to create a nova capable of triggering life when it could be snuffed out just as easily?_

He kept going. Familia after familia turned him away. Doubt began to creep in the back of his mind but he kept up his spirits. Days went by and still no luck. He would need to ration his savings if he was going to survive in this expensive city. A single day in the inn here would buy him five back in his home village. That's not to mention basic need expenses. He kept going, more determined than before to find a place to belong.

_To be blunt, they were bored of their own omnipotence. It was only when they gazed down in the moral planes did they find something of want. The mortal children would use inefficient tools, sciences, and rituals in a crude and hazardous attempt to survive. They struggled just to make it to the next day. Everyday. They had limits with what they could do but were learning and adapting._

He pleaded with them. He begged to stay. He would have offered everything to them if they allowed him a place. But they turned him away with more reverence than before. They wanted him even less as though his value had dropped in the days he stayed in the city. They either made excuses or forcefully had him removed from their home. He was forced to retreat to the inn with his head low and spirit frayed.

_The gods were amused, frustrated, and in awe by the mortal children. They were intrigued. More than anything, they craved a stimulus they hadn't felt since the dawn of their conception. In consensus, they suppressed their divinity within physical vessels and descended down into the mortal realm._

He no longer cried himself to sleep these days. It was almost a month since he came to the city and no one would accept him. He ran out of money to stay at an inn. He barely had any left to feed himself. He was forced to use the river cutting through the city to clean himself and his clothes. Still, he pressed on, still seeking a place to call home.

_They taught the children the secrets of the realm. Agriculture, forging, medicine, magic, combat- the gods told the mortal children how to harness their full potential. They gathered them together and made them their champions. They created their familia._

He slept in the alley where no one could see him. He had been forced to sell his pack and its contents to be able to feed himself. All he had left was the one set of clothes, a light jacket that did little to keep him warm in the darkest hour, and the smoldering embers of his dream that was quickly dying out. He had already lost his dignity and pride. He accepted whatever scraps were offered to him.

_One such god, in his hubris, in his arrogance, used his knowledge of the beyond to accelerate events not meant before their time. He wanted his perfect champion to prove his superiority over the other gods. He schemed, he manipulated, and, just perhaps, he cheated. He forced fate to comply with his selfish demand and his ideal champion was born. Born eight years before its intended time._

Sometimes the gods would give him things. Coins, food, and gentle words. He almost believed when a goddess so beautiful it ached his heart looked his way with eyes of pity and want. She turned away after dropping a coin in his lap. It hurt her to do so more than it hurt his pride. She was no different in the end. None of the gods would grant him a place at their side.

_Before he could enact in his plans, he fell at the peak of his power. This foolish god had meddled in things he shouldn't. The child, born before his promised time, was outside of fate's guidance. The one who would have become his family would not appear until years later. The child was left without divine protection, without fate allowed to interfere, and without a thing to his name._

Bell stood up, cradling the valis given to him as though they would be blown away by the wind, and hurried down the street. He kept his face bowed so no one could see the shame in his eyes.

0-0-0

"Here you are," said the waitress as she set the meal down in front of him. She didn't move away or offer anything else as she would have with the other customers. She had an unsure expression as she watched him closely.

"Thank you," he said and handed her a few copper coins and, reluctantly, the one silver.

She clutched them in her hand and gave him a more genuine smile. She didn't ask if he needed anything else and went to serve another customer. The owner, who had been watching the interaction from the counter, went back to managing the shop.

A bowl of soup and a piece of bread. A quarter of a loaf and some chicken stock with cabbage, to be exact. He wanted more than this. His stomach demanded it. But this was all he could afford. He only had a few more copper pieces, just enough to buy an apple, and he wasn't sure if he would get more money tomorrow. He needed to save it in case he needed that apple.

His hands clutched into fists around the bowl. His arms were around it possessively as though someone was about to steal his meager meal. He was so hungry. He was tired of being hungry. He knew he was going to be hungry when this was done.

One month had gone by since coming to the city. Had he been less optimistic he would have learned sooner. If he knew things would turn up like this, he would have seeked employment _before _trying to get into a familia. It was too late when he tried. No business wanted him anymore than the gods did.

Though he tried to keep himself clean, there was little he could do with one set of clothes and a smelly river. He couldn't afford soap. He was filthy and he smelled. It was why he sat here in the corner and away from everyone else.

He gripped his hair as his frustrations rose. The soup was mocking him. Things weren't supposed to go like this! He had a dream! He was supposed to be a hero and make his grandfather proud!

He was so very tired. Tired of the hunger. Tired of the cold. Tired of the rejection.

Worst of all, he was tired of being a failure to his grandfather.

"Dammit!" he snapped and brought his fist down. It was a crack in his fortitude. He couldn't stand himself anymore than those around him.

In his frustrations, his first struck the edge of the bowl. Liquid splashed on his face as the bowl was knocked into the air and over his head. His eyes followed it but his body wasn't capable of stopping it. He watched in horror as his meal was going to be lost to him.

"What the hell?!"

The bowl landed perfectly on the head of the patron behind him. It cupped her head and dripped its contents down her hair.

He rose to his feet quickly. His head snapped around in search for something to help with the mess he created. The waitress from before averted her gaze and pretended to not see him. The other patrons watched with curiosity as well as amusement. They were going to enjoy whatever retribution awaited him.

The owner threw a towel at him. It slapped him across his face before sliding off. He caught it and stepped up to hand it to the woman.

Not a woman. A girl. She couldn't be any older than him with long black hair, dark olive skin, and a physique that was normally found on older girls. His eyes leered on her budding breasts longer than he should have. Her body was also layered with lean muscle that put him to shame.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried and offered the towel. "Please! I didn't mean for this to happen! I… Can I buy you a drink?"

It hurt him so much to offer this. He was giving up his promised meal for tomorrow. But he genuinely felt guilty for doing this to her. He wanted to do this. He didn't want to be any less of a man than he's already become. He could at least take responsibility for this much.

"Damn right you're sorry," the girl growled as she snatched the towel out of him and began to wipe her face down. "Gods it stinks. Getting this out of my hair is going to be a chore. Just get out of my sight before I-"

Her hands stopped when she finished with her face. Their eyes met. She stared at him and he saw hers widen by a fraction. Her lips parted as her jaw went slack. Red tinted her cheeks.

She suddenly flashed him a carnivorous smile that filed him with dread. "Oh, I am going to have so much fun with you."

A shiver went up his spine. He pulled out the coins from his pocket and placed them on the table. "Please, I don't want any trouble. It's all I have. So please forgive me and let me go."

Her eyes flicked to the copper pieces before returning to him. She blinked and looked back at the coins, this time with astonishment… that slowly morphed into unamused. He was aware she thought so little of him because of how little he offered. It would buy her the cheapest beer on the menu.

He took a chance. He took a few steps away from her before turning sharply and bolting for the door.

Something yanked at his collar before he could make a break for it. The world spun as he was lifted off his feet. The air was knocked out of him as he realized the girl had thrown him over her shoulder. She had crossed the distance so quickly to catch him!

"Cancel my order, old man," he could hear the smile in her voice. "I've got some choice meat to go."

"It's already under prep," bit back the owner. "You gotta pay for it, little tramp."

"The hell did you call me?!" She spun around sharply to bark back at him. Bell almost hit a customer if they hadn't ducked at the last second.

"You heard me! Pay up or don't come back!"

"Fine, fine! Just put it on my tab. I'll pay it off next time I come around."

"I ain't serving you till you do, Aisha!"

She spun back around, swinging Bell around like a sack of potatoes over her shoulder, and waved off the owner. Her grip around his waist was firm and unmoving. He couldn't break free.

She had no problem walking through the streets of Orario like this. People looked her way and laughed.

"Got another one, Aisha?"

"A great haul! I'm having rabbit tonight!"

"Good luck lad. Last guy couldn't walk for days."

"Hey. I'm going to break my record and make it a week!"

All the blood washed out of Bell's face as the people laughed further. This girl was going to torture him! She was going to break his legs! With the way she was handling him, she had to be an adventurer.

"Miss, please!" he tried to plea to her. "I'm sorry! Please let me go! I'll do anything if you forgive me!"

"...What're you talking about?" she asked with a clueless tone.

"The soup! I'm sorry I spilled it over you!"

"Hmph, that?" she snorted as if it didn't matter. Her gone shifted to mischievous next. "But you're right. That is a problem, isn't it? Bad boys like you need to be punished."

"Wh… What're you going to do to me?" he asked in a small and very frightened voice.

The grip around his waist tightened. He heard the hunger in her voice. "I'm going to break you in and make you scream my name until your voice goes out."

He cried out for anybody to save him. Nobody did. They all laughed at him as this girl, Aisha, continued to carry him through the streets.

0-0-0

"Excuse me," he said after twenty minutes had passed. He couldn't feel his legs with the way her shoulder dug into his pelvis. "How long are you going to carry me?"

"If I put you down will you promise to not run?" She asked with a knowing tone.

He didn't answer. He continued to lie limp over her shoulder with his arms dangling around. Once or twice he accidentally patted her soft and round tush. She either pretended to not notice or didn't care. Either way, he wouldn't dare to try it on purpose; he was too afraid to make her more mad than she was already.

On an unrelated note, she made a sharp turn and made sure he hit his head against a dangling street sign. It had nothing to do with the fact his hand was celches away from grabbing her rear before foregoing that deadly idea. Nothing to do with it at all.

She took him to a part of town he hadn't been to before only because even he wouldn't have dared. It was in the corner of the city away from any of the major gates. The streets had the sewage backed up from lack of maintenance and the roads and alleys were littered with trash and feces. Dangerous looking people watched Aisha pass through with she gave them challenging looks. Everyone was watching the other with suspicion.

Eventually they passed through a community walled off with the only entrance mounted with a pair of wooden gates. The doors were open and adventures and gods alike were coming and going. There were a lot of dark skinned girls in similar fashion to Aisha that were among the crowd.

The district within was small with a few shops spread out. There were an unusual amount of taverns and inns present. Even stranger, beautiful women of every type were standing outside each establishment, calling out to the men. And the men would approach them, talk, and then disappear in pairs into whatever building they were squatting by.

There were also men doing the same for the women. A good amount of both genders were giving him charming smiles and provocative gestures. Some of the girls even exposed more skin such as their bust or thigh. When he blushed, they either laughed at him or further exposed themselves.

"Hey Aisha," one of the dark skinned girls called out to her. "Whatcha got there?"

"Back off. This one's mine!" Aisha gave him a possessive squeeze. It crushed his stomach, making him squirm and rendered unable to breathe.

"Come on~" another girl whined with a playful smile. Her eyes were boring into his with a hunger as though he were a juicy steak. "I've not seen a man like that in a long time. He looks like a lot of fuuuuuun~"

"That's why I brought him," Aisha put her other hand on his rear and slid it down his leg, running a single nail down the cloth of his trousers. He didn't realize his voice could reach such a high pitch. "If you want him so badly, you'll have to fight me for him."

Both girls didn't seem so keen on it. One clicked her tongue while the other pulled her lower eyelid down in a taunt. Aisha threw her hair back and kept walking. Bell was forced to watch those girls grow in distance. They kept looking his way while pressing their faces together and whispering things beyond his hearing.

"Miss Aisha?" he turned his head to see her face but all he could see was the back of her head. "Where are we going?"

"Finally accepted your fate?" she asked back with humor.

...It was more like he couldn't run away. His legs were completely numb and she'd be able to catch him if he tried.

"Just… want to know what you're going to do to me," he replied with woeful acceptance.

"Well~" she purred in such a way it made him feel warm. She was enticing with her sultry voice even when she was his age. "I could tell you all the things I'm about to do to you, but that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it? I promise you, bunny boy, you'll never forget today."

And that was what he was dreading. All this because he spilt some soup on her? He gave her all the money he had! Was she just mad because it was so little? He even promised he'd do anything to make it up to her.

The place she took him to was at the center of the district. A mansion rested in this place with such pristine paint and artistry in the design and gardens it didn't belong here. There were so many levels and seperate buildings conjoined with towers and bridges it resembled more of a castle than anything. It was sealed of by a high iron fence without a gate to block anyone entering. Yet no one dared to cross through the invisible line.

Aisha did without a care in the world. The attendees working in the gardens didn't so much as look her way.

"Is this your place?" he asked in awe. There were a lot of brightly colored flowers not usually found in this side of the country. Unfortunately he didn't know enough about flora to guess where they originated.

"In a manner of speaking," she replied casually as she approached the pair of dark wood doors. The knobs were made from gilded gold. "This mansion belongs to my familia. I am a member of the Ishtar Familia. And this is the Palace Belit Babili."

He had been right. This person with unreasonable strength had been an adventurer blessed by a god. He already suspected but now that the answer was confirmed did he panic further. He had upset someone who had the backing of a deity.

The interior of the mansion- palace, according to Aisha- was expansive and in the shape of a donut. The floors are marbled with a grand staircase at the very center. The steps were carpeted with velvet and the railings lined with gold. Other rooms and hallways resided in every direction he looked.

Aisha shut the doors behind her and finally threw him off her shoulder. He tried to catch himself but his legs have out under him.

"Don't think playing dead will get you out of this," she said while flashing him a smile full of teeth.

"I'm not trying to cause you trouble!" he said in a hurry. He didn't want to add to his punishment. "I was like that for so long my legs fell asleep. I just need a moment to get the blood flowing again."

"Oh," was all she said. She almost sounded apologetic. He must have imagined it. She watched him closely as he rubbed his legs. He felt embarrassed as she watched with him intently.

"Aisha. Who is this human? Why aren't you ready for tonight?"

Aisha froze and stood a little straighter. Her eyes flicked up the stairway; her confident aura became completely subservient in an instant. "Lady Ishtar."

Bell's eyes followed up. They widened at what stood at the head of the second floor.

A tall, curvaceous woman with tanned skin stood with a posture that oozed temptation. She hardly wore any clothes with a see-through veil being the only piece of fabric falling between her legs. The rest of her body was covered with gold jewelry such as a crown, necklaces, rings, bracelets, anklets, and then some. They covered her most private parts in an entirely teasing way.

Her hair was dark that shimmered purple in the light. Her amethyst eyes pierced through his, reading deep into his soul that no mortal possibly could.

This was a goddess. A goddess of beauty at that.

"Lady Ishtar don't look at him!" Aisha snapped and moved in front of him to block his sight of the goddess. She sounded worried. "What am I going to do if he falls under your spell?!"

The goddess Ishtar gave a throaty laughter, "There's money to be made tonight. Don't waste too much time on him."

From the gap between Aisha's legs, he saw the goddess move across the second floor to reach the adjacent halfway.

"Is that your goddess?" Bell asked as he looked up at Aisha. "She's very pretty."

Aisha craned her head around and glared down at him. He knew he messed up somehow when she looked at him like that. All he did was compliment her goddess! Wasn't that supposed to be a good thing?

"Would you rather fuck her then?" she said with a face and tone as though her birthday was being rained on. And it was all his fault.

Her words made his face explode with heat. "N-N-N-N-No! She's a goddess! I can't… do _that _with a goddess! I was just saying she's pretty! Just like how you are Miss Aisha! Honest!"

She continued to stare at him. It wasn't a glare anymore. Now, she looked skeptical and confused. She tilted her head as though a slightly different angle would get her whatever answer she was seeking through him.

"Smooth," she said with some of her previous smile returning. "I'll give you points for trying to woo me. You're a curious boy. Or maybe you just didn't get a good look at my goddess. You don't seem to be affected by her charm."

The gods were already impressive on their own. He was already in awe just by seeing one at this distance. Of course he was affected by her divine grace.

"Come on then," Aisha said as she stepped towards the side of the bottom floor… while grabbing hold of his collar and dragging him along the way.

"I can walk now! You don't need to do this Miss Aisha!"

"I'm not fully convinced you'll go running after my goddess as soon as I look away," she shrugged and continued on. She pushed open a part of the wall to reveal a corridor. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Lady Ishtar would kill you before taking a shower."

"Shower…?" his head lifted up. A feeling he hadn't felt in what seemed like ages crept its way through to his heart.

"Let's be real, bunny boy," her tone fell flat."You reek. And you look like you're about to keel over any second. So while you're washing your goods, I'm going to find you something to eat. Then we can get down to business."

She continued to drag him for a few seconds before stopping. He hadn't said a word to her. It wasn't unusual with the way they were interacting with each other for the past thirty minutes. But this time definitely felt different.

She looked and found him crying.

"Really?" he asked in a small voice. "You'll let me wash up? You'll feed me? But… But I spilled soup on your head. I stained your top. I thought you were going to punish me."

She didn't say anything right away. He couldn't tell what sort of expression she had as his vision was beginning to cloud from tears.

A delicate hand rested on his cheek. Her smooth voice whispered right into his ear, "It's okay. I have plans for you. Right now, let's take good care of you. Your big sis will treat you right."

Bell was able to rise to his feet. She let him. The thought of running away didn't cross his mind as Aisha held him by the arm and escorted him further down the corridor. For the first time since coming to the city, he smiled out of pure happiness.

He didn't see the wolfish smile Aisha bore, full of fangs and hunger.

0-0-0

"_Is that your goddess? She's very pretty."_

"What about the reports for construction of the brothel in the western side? Have the permits been finalized?"

"The Astraea Familia continue to be a thorn, it would seem," her aid, Dumuzi, recited from memory as he handed Ishtar a letter from the stack in his arms. "They've found evidence we planned on using the restaurant as a new brothel and shut down the operation. I don't know where the leak comes from but I intend to find it."

Ishtar frowned as she reviewed the warrant from the Guild. Her familia was being fined a hefty sum for both intentional acts of prostitution as well as money laundering and tax fraudulence. These self-appointed enforcers of justice were becoming more than just a thorn. They were growing in power and her bribes within the Guild were becoming more expensive to elude them. Soon, she might not be able to ignore them as mere nuisances.

"_Is that your goddess? She's very pretty."_

"When you do," she leaned back in her lounge and blew into hey pipe. Her eyes were as sharp as daggers. "Make sure you make an example out of them. I don't like traitors."

"As by your will," he replied automatically. Almost lifeless. She knew she had captivated him with her beauty and held his soul through sex. Everything about him was hers.

It was starting to get dull.

"Enough business for now," she said with a stream of smoke flowing through her words. "Tell me about your understudy. Tammuz, was it? He's starting to become a fine man."

"He dedicates everything to meet your expectations, Lady Ishtar," Dumuzi replied straight away. "You are, after all, the most beautiful goddess. Seeing you is the only reward we seek when doing our best."

"_Is that your goddess? She's very pretty."_

"That's how it is, isn't it?" she mused with bitterness. "Do you think me fairer than Freya?"

"That slut doesn't even compare to you," he replied with an ounce of anger. After all, whatever she hated so too did he.

She leaned further back, propping her head with the back of her hand with her elbow against the head of the lounge. Her body was spread out, legs crossed over the other, and her attire doing nothing to hide her womanly assets. She was exposed for anyone to see… and wished someone would admire her.

Dumuzi did. But only because she demanded that of him. He was so in love with her his thoughts were no longer his own.

"_Is that your_ _goddess? She's very pretty."_

"Dumuzi."

"Yes my lady."

"...Am I pretty?"

"Your beauty outshines all other-"

"That's not what I asked," irritation flashed through her. She spoke a little slower. "Am I pretty?"

He looked so confused but try he did anyways to appease her. "Yes. Of course. Of course you're pretty."

"Am I _very _pretty?"

"You're very pretty, my lady."

She said nothing for a while. As the silence dragged on, as Dumuzi waited for his next chance to appeal to her, she waved a hand. "Thank you, Dumuzi. You may go for the day."

Dumuzi looked even more confused than before. "Lady Ishtar… Have I done something to upset you?"

She frowned his way, "If I told you you did, what would you do about it?"

"I would beg for your forgiveness and ask that you punish me so that this may never happen again."

He responded so quickly and with such a frightened look in his eyes she almost laughed. "That'll be all, Dumuzi. Come back in the morning."

He stood there briefly. When he came to understand she wasn't going to require anything from him further, he bowed and dismissed himself. Ishtar was left alone with nothing but her thoughts as company.

"_Is that your goddess? She's very pretty."_

That human child infuriated her. She sucked on her pipe until the tobacco turned to ash. That child had said those words with such innocence it was as if he had been unaffected by her charm. Impossible. Even those who fancied other men weren't immune to her beauty.

Yet. He spoke about her with all his heart. Not in captivation, especially in undying love. He spoke with… innocence.

It was something she had never come across before. Innocence. Her, goddess of beauty, war, and fertility, would come across someone not affected by her divine presence.

What infuriated her the most was _how _he said it. No one spoke to her like that. It was such a casual compliment and yet… the most honest she'd ever heard.

She puffed out one last breath before flipping the pipe face down in the ashtray.

0-0-0

Bell sat on a velvet couch with tons of pillows spread over the cushions. His skin shone and was a little red from the steam of the shower as well as how thoroughly he scrubbed himself. Aisha had taken his clothes from the hamper of the changing room and thus was he left with only a towel around his waist. He waited patiently with his hands on his knees for Aisha to come back.

Her room was bigger than the inn lobby he had stayed at. There was a bed that looked capable of holding five people, a few couches like the one he sat on, dressers and mirrors, and an assortment of decorations to fill the broad printed walls. The room itself was as big as the average home of his village. And this was Aisha's personal room.

Being an adventurer surely had its perks.

The door knocked. He jolted and faced forward. The door opened… but it wasn't Aisha who entered.

"I thought she'd never leave," one of the girls from the street said to him. Behind her was the other girl who tried to convince Aisha to share in his torment. They both entered the room and shut the door behind. He heard the audible click of it being locked.

"H-Hi!" he said with his face reddening. He was nearly naked! He grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it to cover himself. "What are you doing here? This is Miss Aisha's room."

"_Miss _Aisha," the second girl giggled. "She think she better than us just because she's a Level Two?"

"We're aware this is Aisha's room," the first girl had no hesitation to cross the room and plop herself down on the couch. She sat dangerously close to him. So close he could smell her dizzying scent. It made him scoot away; her smile spread and she scooted after him.

When he moved again, his shoulder bumped into something. A pair of slender but impossibly strong arms threw themselves over his shoulders. The other girl had snuck up to corner him. Her hands felt around his chest. Her smile was completely devilish.

"Where else would we find you?" she asked when he looked her way. She pressed herself against his back, sending a jolt of electricity up his spine when he felt her breasts on him.

But he couldn't move as the first girl took this chance to sit on his lap! One leg swung over his and her tush landed on him. He severely wished she hadn't. Despite his inexperience with women (or because of it) he couldn't control himself down there.

She gave him a knowing smile. She wiggled her hips around, making matters so, so, SO much worse. "It's been a while since I've had my way with a virgin. You have a really nice look in your eyes. So innocent. I can see why Aisha brought you back."

His heart was beating in his chest. This was way too much stimuli for someone like him. He always dreamed of being in a position like this. But he never actually thought he'd be here so soon in his life!

Both girls were more beautiful than any of the villagers back home. It wasn't just because of their exotic features such as their coppery skin, long and muscular physique, and curvaceous figure. It was their confidence and the way they were talking to him. They wanted him for reasons he couldn't understand. No girl had ever been like this to him.

But there was something else that distracted him from enjoying this moment.

"Wait a minute. You mean you're not going to torture me?"

Both girls exchanged a look. The first one answered playfully, "Only if that's what you're into. We can be a little rough if you want."

"No, no!" He shook his head frivolously. "I just thought… with the way you were talking to Miss Aisha that you wanted to be mean to me too. She brought me here because I spilled soup all over her."

"That doesn't sound like Aisha at all," the second girl commented. She rested her chin on his shoulder. And she continued to play with his chest no matter how tightly he clutched the pillow shield.

"You're so innocent you're adorable!" the first girl gushed as though he were a puppy. "We saw her heading towards the kitchens. And you smell so fresh now. If anything, that girl is just pepping you up for a nice, long fuck. Just like how we're about to."

He zoned out and didn't pay attention to the way she licked her lips. His mind focused on everything Aisha had said and done since meeting her. Evidence pulled up as he also recalled what the passerby mentioned on the way here.

His face turned so red he could see himself glow in the corner of his vision. Aisha was going to sleep with him?! That's why be was here?!

"I think he finally gets the idea," the girl behind him laughed lightly. She moved close to him and bit the edge of his ear.

He couldn't help but squirm at the sight pain. She didn't draw blood and the action sent conflicting emotions through him. It earned him a throaty laugh from her.

"Forget Aisha," the one sitting on his lap cupped his face and drew herself close. She was so close to kissing him. "You can have fun with us instead. Wouldn't you like that? Two girls instead of one? Isn't that every man's dream?"

She almost did kiss him. She leaned forward to seal the deal. Only, he pulled back at the last second. The girl frowned at him with annoyance.

"I'm sorry," he did as he shook his head. "This isn't right. You're both very beautiful but this isn't right to Miss Aisha. She let me use her shower and is going through the trouble of feeding me. If she does want to… t-to sleep sleep with me, then I have a responsibility as a man to meet her expectations."

"Is food and some hot water your price?" the girl cackled. She ran a finger down his cheek until lifting his chin up. "I can get you those things too. How about a bed to sleep in? Stay with me for the night and I'll warm you all night long."

"Fuck me and I'll let you stay as long as you want," said the other girl. She forcefully turned his head and brought her lips onto his.

His first kiss. This was his first kiss. And he didn't even know her name. But it was with such a beautiful girl.

"Hey no fair!"

The second girl let out a deep moan as she pulled herself away. A trail of saliva followed her tongue. Her tongue? He had been so enamored by the kiss he hadn't noticed she shoved her tongue into his mouth. The girl gave a victorious smile to her friend.

His breath was taken away again as the girl on his lap turned his head and planted him with a kiss. Hers was rougher but no less enjoyable. She bit down on his bottom lip while grinding her hips and pulling on his hair.

His hands no longer gripped the pillow. They had moved on their own at some point to grab her waist. She pushed him away into her friend with a sadistic smile. The other girl kissed his neck tenderly while her hands did things to his lower abdomen that made his mind go crazy.

"We don't need this any longer," the girl on him lifted herself up and peeled back the loose knot keeping his towel in check.

The door flew off its hinges as Aisha forced it open with but a palm thrust. In her other hand was a tray with a plate of fruit and cheese and a goblet with red liquid spilling over the edge.

She looked beyond pissed.

"Miss Aisha!" he squeaked. His voice got caught in his throat.

"Oh good, you're here," the first girl fell back on his lap with her hands still on the towel. She was acting as though nothing was wrong. "Took you long enough. Hurry up and join us."

"Phoebe, Cellaneo, what do you two think you're doing?" Aisha's tone was flat and impatient.

So that's their names. He figured which was which with the way Aisha's eyes glared when reciting their names.

Phoebe, the one who continued to peck at his neck, spoke simply, "Just fluffing him up. I think he's ready. How do we decide who goes first?"

"I'm already here," Cellaneo wiggled her hips once more. "I say I get first dibs."

"Like hell you do!" Aisha stormed into the room, placing the tray on dresser by the door. "What part about he's mine did you not understand?! I found him fair and square! I don't see you two going out there and finding your own man!"

"Come on Aisha~" Cellaneo waved her hand at her. "We're never going to find such raw meat like this no matter where we look. Here, I'll be the bigger person and let you go first. Just let us have him after the first round."

"...But I wanted to pop his cherry," sulked Phoebe. Her arms tightened around him enough to make his ribs ache.

Aisha planted a hand on her hip while looking at Bell. Now that he knew her intentions with him, he looked her over once more. She really was a beauty. He would have done anything to spend a night with a girl like this. And she was doing it by her own merit.

"Fine," Aisha groaned as she shifted get balance where she stood. "But you both get to sit back and watch until _I'm _done. If we're going by rounds he's not going to last ten seconds."

His face started to steam.

"How about until your first climax?" Phoebe interjected. "Or else we'll keep getting in your way."

Aisha didn't look to keen on it but, "Deal. But first let him eat. None of us will enjoy it with the way he is now. Now get off of him."

The girls complied, Cellaneo quickly and Phoebe reluctantly. The latter made sure her hands lingered as long as possible. They both sat at his side. He put his hands at his front in an attempt to hide the rise under the towel.

Aisha gave it an appraising look as she slid between him and Cellaneo- who grumbled under her breath. She found his manhood to be something to look forward to. Until then, she kept it to herself and plucked a single grape.

"Here," she brought it up to his lips.

"Miss Aisha… this is…" he stared at the fruit, to her, and the grape again. He tried to reach for it to feed himself but Aisha pulled it away. The look she had promised something foul if she didn't get her way. So, with heavy embarrassment, he leaned forward and opened his mouth.

Aisha slid it in with a rewarding smile. When he was done chewing, she had another piece waiting for him. He had no choice but to have her feed him.

"Have some wine," Phoebe sneaked around to reach for the goblet. The way she did so had her breasts rub against his arm. Aisha didn't look too happy. And the coy smile Phoebe had told him this had been intentional.

Like with Aisha, Phoebe served it to him directly. She did so without overbearing him, tipping the goblet enough to not spill its contents and keeping up with the speed in which he sipped. The wine was smooth and left him thirsty for more. It was like nothing he had before.

Cellaneo sulked. She hunched over, resting her cheek in her palm and propping get elbow on her knee. She watched the two girls treat him like royalty.

"Miss Aisha?" he asked once most of the food was gone.

"Had enough?" Aisha's eyes flashed like a wolf ready to take the kill.

He suppressed the shudder of dread… and excitement. "I just wanted to ask. Why me? Why are you being so nice to me after what I've done?"

"Fishing for a compliment? That's not an attractive feature in a man."

He kept his stare level with hers. He wasn't looking for something like that. He only wanted the truth.

She approved of something within him by the way her smile shifted. "I knew you were a virgin as soon as I saw you. But more than that, you've got a gentle soul. It makes me want to corrupt it."

He didn't know what he was expecting. That she was a good person who was doing this out of the kindness of her heart? She was being selfish. He wasn't against it, though.

"Okay," he said with a warm smile. "You've given me so much, Miss Aisha. If all you want is… one night with me… It feels like I'm the one getting everything. I never thought the girl of my dreams would approach me first."

Her eyes widened. Now for sure he noticed the red spreading throughout her cheeks.

That carnivorous smile of hers returned with a vengeance right after. "Aren't you the little natural? Gods, I'm just dripping down there. What's your name?"

He never gave it, he realized.

"It's Bell. Bell Cranel."

"Well Bell, I'm going to make sure no woman you lay with will every match up to me."

"Those're fighting words, Aisha," Cellaneo muttered.

Bell couldn't hold back his smile as a soothing warmth swelled within his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was he going to live his dream with someone like Aisha but two others wanted to share in this moment as well. He couldn't possibly be any happier than at this moment.

Unfortunately, the curse of the city wouldn't let him have this moment.

All three girls froze. He had no idea what happened. They seemed so lively barely a second ago. Their heads turned towards the gaping hole where the door had once been.

"Phryne," Aisha swore under her breath. "She's coming."

Was that someone's name? It sounded kinda cute. Yet all three girls were breaking out into child sweat.

"Quick! Hide him!" Cellaneo shouted in alarm.

He didn't know what happened or how. One moment he was sitting with Aisha and Phoebe pressed against him and in the next he was being smothered by pillows. Lots of pillows. He could barely breathe as every inch of him was buried. The girls laid on top of him, adjusting themselves to look like they had been comfortable for a long time.

Bell had the tiniest crack to see through. All he could see was the doorway.

He heard the stomping first. It made the couch shake as a rhythmic beat of a drum filled the hallway outside. It got louder by the second. Something big was approaching

A small hand clutched against the doorway. It confused him. And then a massive body attached to that small hand pulled itself into the room.

The _thing _was over two meders tall with a round, bulbous figure. Tiny arms and legs, belonging more to that of a child, were attached to this mass of meat. Leather armor covered it in what would normally be for a hunter of the forest.

The head was also just as grotesquely huge. A humanoid face was attached to the front that was more liken to a Bullfrog. He thought a mushroom was growing and consuming the head but he soon realized that mushroom-shaped attachment was human hair.

Whatever stepped into the room nearly made him gag. It was hideous. He felt shame for feeling this about anyone. He didn't know this person.

"Ayyyyee," he nearly gasped. That thing was a woman! It smiled with too many teeth. "I smell me a young'un. Where you keeping him, Aisha?"

"Away from you," Aisha's voice was harsh and cold. "I found him fair and square. Go out and find your own man. Though good luck with that mug of yours."

The thing that was a woman gave a nasally laugh. "Jealous now, are we? How petty. It's not my fault the boys in town can't stand up to my looks. It's hard being the most beautiful one here, cept for Lady Ishtar. But she's on a whole different world."

"You're delusional, Phryne," Cellaneo hissed with just as much disdain as Aisha. "Go away. We're in the middle of something and you're not welcome."

"Don't be like that," Phryne took a few steps forward. The wood underneath groaned. "I'm bored as hell. None of the men here can entertain me. Let me have some of the fun."

The girls pressed together a little tighter. He nearly groaned by their combined weight. They were smothering him beneath the pillows. At least he could still see through the same gap.

"No," Phoebe's voice was firm. "All the men you _devour _are wasted. You're not having him."

Phryne was now standing in front of them. She licked her lips as her eyes looked from one girl to the other. Her nostrils flared; and her eyes landed on Bell's.

"There you are," her smile grew.

Phryne lunged for him. The world spun as the couch was knocked over and he was pulled by several pairs of hands. He had somehow managed to get back on his feet. However, Aisha and Cellaneo were pulling on one arm, Phryne gripping the other tightly, and Phoebe had her arms wrapped around his waist and pulling him away from Phryne.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He screamed as he felt his limbs stretch. Something within him was creaking and he heard his bones crack. His skin and muscles were on fire as the girls fought over him.

"Let go!" Aisha snarled. "He's mine!"

"I promise to give him back when I'm done," Phryne cackled and pulled a little harder. Bell let out a scream of utmost agony. Phryne had been able to pull him a few celches while dragging the other girls.

"You're going to break him!" Aisha argued. "It won't be the same after you're done with him! You'll give him back all mangled and gross. I'd rather fuck a corpse!"

She and the other girls pulled at him. He didn't budge due to Phryne's superior strength, who had been able to hold all three of them back. Something within him was about to break. They were going to rip his arm out. He kept groaning in agony with tears sprouting out.

"You're the one who's about to break him."

Aisha, Cellaneo, and Phoebe released him. They stood straight with frightful expressions. Phryne kept a grip on his wrist; she looked annoyed at who spoke up.

The goddess Ishtar looked at all of them with a flat stare. She leaned on the doorframe with her arms crossed; an unlit long pipe twirled lazily at her fingertips.

"Lady Ishtar," Aisha's voice was hoarse. She glanced at Bell and quickly moved in front of him. Phoebe covered his eyes.

"Enough," he heard Ishtar's voice crack like a whip. "If you can't sort this out among yourselves without damaging the goods then you shouldn't be playing in the first place. Boy, you'll come with me."

"Lady Ishtar!" Cellaneo whined. "That's not fair! We were all going to share him but then Phryne got in the way!"

"I wouldn't have minded to give him back when I was done," Phryne argued back. "You're the one who had a problem with it."

"I said enough!" Ishtar yelled at them, more like a mother angry at her squabbling children. "You will all cease this and prepare yourselves for the night. There's money to be made. Fix this mess and start looking for customers. Come, boy. I'll not repeat myself."

The girls all gave loud whines. Phoebe's eyes pulled away from him and she took a step back. Phryne didn't let go of him. Not at first anyways. Her eyes locked on the goddess', who gave her a raised brow as if daring her to defy the deity, and then let him go. The skin she held onto was bruised.

He grabbed the hem of his towel to readjust the knot. He offered a word of apology to Aisha before approaching the goddess. Aisha clicked her tongue and turned her back on them. Ishtar didn't react to it; she only began to casually stroll down the hallway. And Bell followed her without question.

0-0-0

Ishtar's private office was at the fifth floor of the palace. It had marble columns with hanging gardens, lavish embroidered rugs thrown over another in layers, velvet couches and chairs and lounges, and a dark wooden desk with shelves filled with scrolls and books behind it. At the far end of the room was a bed twice the size of Aisha's and a balcony to overlook the entire district.

He sat on one such couch, back straight and hands on his lap. His head was bowed. The goddess Ishtar hadn't said a word since taking him. She moved about the office, revealing a secret compartment in the wall that stored wine, and poured two cups.

"I-I can't take your wine!" he blurted out.

She looked at him. Cold, fierce eyes liken to a serpent's pierced into his. "Oh? And why not? I seem to have seen some wine in Aisha's room. Are you saying my charity isn't as good as hers?"

"I'm not saying that at all!" He gasped. "It's just… you're a goddess. I can't possibly take anything from you. I'm not worth it."

She hummed. He didn't know what it meant. She continued to pour the wine, place the bottle back in the safebox, and walk towards the couch. Her steps were light and he couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed with each step. The jingle of her dozens of jewelry forced his eyes to look at them. It made his face blaze as most of her jewelry was used to cover her naked body.

She slid into the couch and directly at his side so swiftly and silently it was as though she were an apparition. She did so casually and without a single thought of the indecency of such an intimate action. She offered him one cup. He took it with shaking hands— his whole body was shaking.

She watched him without blinking.

"You've never been with a woman before," it wasn't a question.

Had he taken a sip from the wine and he would have spat it back out from shock.

She crossed one leg over the other. Doing so brought her calf to rub against his leg. She had to have known they were touching like this. Yet she didn't seem to care. She wasn't teasing him either like with the other girls. She only watched him.

"What is your name, boy?"

"B-Bell," his voice was quiet. "Bell Cranel, ma'am."

"You will call me Goddess or Lady Ishtar," she said with a slight frown. "Drink your wine."

"Y-Yes, goddess. Thank you for the drink."

He complied. He honestly didn't want the wine but he wouldn't dare to be rude to a goddess. He raised the cup and took a drink. It was very bitter but had a fruity aftertaste. It was also much smoother than the one Aisha offered him. This could go down as easily as juice.

He pulled the cup down, or at least tried to. Right when he was about to remove it from his lips, Ishtar tipped it back into him with a delicate hand at the bottom of the cup. He nearly sputtered but kept drinking. Some wine spilled out of the corner of his mouth. And Ishtar kept pushing the cup upwards. She did this until he was forced to finish the drink.

"G-Goddess?" He asked her the question with his eyes. He was starting to feel warm and his mind was a little fuzzy. He was already affected from fatigue and the wine Aisha gave him. This was only accelerating his drunken state.

"Tell me something, Bell," she propped her elbow at the head of the couch while resting her temple on her knuckles. "What are you doing here?"

"I… was taken by Aisha," he answered honestly. "I accidentally spilled soup on her. I offered to make amends but she took me here. I couldn't stop her. I thought she was going to torture me but instead…"

"You were going to make sweet love to her?" Ishtar finished.

"S-She gave me food, let me use her shower, and took my clothes to be washed," he finished what he originally wanted to say. His face was burning at Ishtar's words. He couldn't look at her.

She poured half of her cup into his. He looked at her and she stared back with intent clear in her eyes. He had no choice but to drink. At least she didn't make him drink it all this time.

"And you were fine with that?" she asked next. She gave a single dry chuckle. "Of course you were. You're a boy and Aisha is one of my best."

"Aisha was the first to show me kindness," he said in a low voice. "I… I was so bad I would have done anything for the food alone."

She hummed again and gestured for him to drink. He did.

"And the fact she's such an exotic flower had nothing to do with your impression?" she mused dryly.

He couldn't tell if he was feeling hot because of the alcohol or his blushing. "Aisha… is very beautiful. I've never seen a girl like her."

"What about Phryne? Would you have fucked her if she had been in Aisha's place?"

He instantly felt cold and sick. Something tight wrapped around the inside of his stomach. He hated himself right now. "Maybe. I shouldn't be thinking this. I don't know her. But if she had shown me the same kindness… I might have gone with it. I was in a really bad place."

"You wouldn't have survived," Ishtar took his cup and slid hers into his grip. "Phryne has a reputation here as being the Man Devourer. If she weren't such a capable fighter I would have tossed her away. She frightens customers away."

"T-Thank you for rescuing me," he said and meant it.

"Don't think I did this out of the kindness of my heart," she gave him a coy smile. "My intentions are just as selfish as Aisha's. There's something I wanted to figure out about you."

"What's that?" he asked as he drank more wine. He didn't realize he was doing it. The cup was there at his lips and he didn't give it any further thought.

"They say a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts," she said while pressing herself closer to him. Her hand landed on his thigh with a sharp nail sliding up and down. There was no lust in her eyes like with the other girls. She was detached about it, only testing him for something.

Still, he couldn't help but react the same way. He stiffened… in one place more than his shoulders.

Ishtar had noticed but didn't comment. Her hand strayed dangerously close to the member, though. Her sharp eyes continued to search for something within him. "Tell me, Bell, what do you think about me?"

"I…" he gulped. "I find you very beautiful, goddess. I'm grateful to you and your familia for what they've done for me so far."

"Beautiful?" she frowned. "Not pretty?"

"B-But you are pretty!" He yelped. There was something dangerous in her eyes. "You're both! You're a very mature and elegant woman. A real goddess! I'm not worthy of being this close to you."

"Is that so? Then will you tell me you love me?"

The question threw him off so much he had a moment of sober clearness. He blinked once. "L-L-Love?! Goddess… I don't think I have the right to say something like that. A-And… I don't know you. It wouldn't be right to say that to a stranger."

Whatever he said baffled her. Her eyes flicked between both of his, as if either eyeball would hold separate answers each. Her upper body leaned away to get a better overall look of his face. Her hand remained on his lap.

"You are a curiosity," she muttered. "You're completely unaffected by my charm. I wonder if it's because there's not enough exposure?"

He had no idea what she was talking about. It was also difficult to follow. The room was starting to sway.

He received another moment of clarity when she began to take off her jewelry.

"G-G-Goddess! What're you doing l!" he leapt where he sat.

Thin veils and gold ornaments clattered onto the floor. There was nothing to hide her naked figure this time. She pulled her hair back and leaned back, exposing her large breasts for him to see fully.

He turned the other way.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded as if _he _was the one doing something indecent.

"Y-You're naked! Goddess please put some clothes back on!"

She made a disgruntled noise. The nearly empty cup of wine he held was snatched out of his grip. The rest of the contents ran down the top of his head. She had poured it over him.

"You have no problem sleeping with _Aisha_ but you won't so much as look at a Goddess of Beauty?" her voice was low and burning with rage.

"It's because you're a goddess I can't look!" He tried to reason with her. He kept his eyes shut as the wine ran down his face.

"Whose child are you?" she demanded next. "What familia do you belong do?! What skill do you have that allows you to refuse my charm?!"

"I'm not! I'm not in any familia! I've been looking for one but everyone's refused me! They keep saying I'm too weak or too poor… They say I have no conviction… and that I'll just drag them down…"

His hands clutched into fists as his forgotten shame had returned. He kept his eyes shut, now more to avoid meeting her gaze than to see her naked body.

"...Show me your back," she said with a skeptical expression.

He happily obliged. He didn't know why she asked but it gave him an excuse to not look at her. Though when he did open his eyes he saw her reflection in a polished vase nearby. He shut his eyes again.

Her hand pressed on his back. Fingers traced the muscles as if in search of something. He didn't know what she was looking for.

"This is impossible," he heard her whisper. "What are you?"

He didn't know how to answer that question. He probably wasn't meant to hear it.

"...You will join my familia."

His head snapped up and eyes flew open.

"You will be given a room of your own and meals," she said in a sharp tone. "Clothes will be provided to you if you don't have any. You will receive instruction on how to make money within my familia. Do you understand?"

He must have been completely hammered. He could have sworn he just heard…

"You… You'll let me join your familia?" his voice was so small, so weak, and so full of hope he didn't recognize it.

"I am _taking _you," she corrected. "Whether by your consent or not doesn't matter to me."

He didn't say anything for a moment. He _did _hear correctly. She wanted him to join her familia. He finally had a place to belong to. The nightmare was over.

He wanted to cry. Instead, he lifted his head and smiled. "Yes! Thank you! I'll do everything I can to make sure I belong!"

"Then you will turn around and look at me."

He hesitated for the same reasons as before. But he steeled himself. With a large gulp, he turned back around. His eyes found hers. His peripheral vision betrayed him and he fought every nerve and instinct within him to look lower.

"Come with me," she rose to her feet suddenly. He got a face full of her perky breasts and then some. She walked around the couch and headed towards the bed.

He followed, his head bowed and hands over his crotch.

She reached for his hands, forced them to part, and pulled off the towel. He wanted to cover his nakedness but she smacked his hand aside. She used the towel to wipe the wine off of his face and hair. She tossed the towel away as she stepped up and cupped his cheek.

"I am Ishtar, goddess of war and fertility. You will become my child henceforth. You will follow my every word from this point on. Any show of insubordination will have you punished. Am I clear?"

"Yes, goddess," he said. His heart was pounding in both excitement, embarrassment, and arousal. He put all his energy into making sure his eyes remained on her.

"You will lie on that bed. And don't cover yourself."

She stepped to the side, watching him intently. He wasn't allowed to disobey her command. He obeyed, crawling onto the sheets and then lying down on his back. He so desperately wanted to shield himself with his hands. Instead, he went to cover his face.

He _felt _Ishtar's glare this time. He may have whimpered as he forced his hands away.

Ishtar crawled in after him. One leg swung over his and she sat on his lap. His piece rubbed against her bare crotch, one move away from entering her. He could feel her secret spot kiss his. She leaned over and placed her hands on his chest.

"Goddess…" his eyes were wide. This was wrong. Completely wrong. This was something sacred. Gods and mortals can't do something like this. They were _gods _and Bell was just a mortal child. He wasn't worthy of such a moment with a divine being.

Unless…

She told him to say he loved her. Why would she make such a specific request? Did that mean she…?

"Quiet now," she said as she lifted herself up. One hand gripped his membrane. He felt the tip rub against her. "Match my breathing. Follow your instincts. I will teach you what it means to be my child."

She slid down. His world went white as a sensation unlike any before surged up his spine. Ishtar enveloped him all the way to the base. Her insides were warm, moist, and almost too tight. She clutched against him in such a grip he couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"Look at me."

He did. She was smiling. A sultry smile mixed in with pride and satisfaction. She kept her hands on his chest as she began to move. Her hips swayed back and forth in gentle rhythms. He released a few more gasps, and each one made her smile grow.

"W-Wait! I need—"

He never got to finish warning her. Something rose out of him. It made him jerk his hips out of control. A groan escaped his lips as white filled his vision.

"So soon?" Ishtar had a mix between disappointment and amusement in her voice. "It's to be expected. You are a boy. But you're still young. You can keep going."

She began to move her hips again. This time she did it with more thrust. She moved tougher than before. His breathing picked up as an itch he just couldn't scratch was making him go mad. An itch that only Ishtar could satisfy with every sway of her hips.

"Match my movements. Move your hips."

She grabbed his hands and guided them to her rear. She kept them there, making sure he wouldn't let go. She kept swaying back and forth, up and down, moving in a single continuous motion.

When his hands grabbed onto her rear instead of resting there, she let out a purr of pleasure. It made his heart skip a beat. His hips began to move on their own. He wasn't thinking; his body was only reacting as instinct took over.

Another surge of electricity swam through him. This one had taken longer than the first. Ishtar stopped moving to give him a satisfied smile.

And then she began to move again. Rougher. Harder. More primal and hungrily. Before was nothing but a test. Now she put her all into the final act.

She threw her head back and rolled her hips as hard as she could. The bed creaked under them. He was letting out short gasps with every thrust of his own. She got tighter and her movements accelerated.

She suddenly stopped and let out a moan. The sound of her voice sent him through euphoria. As she tightened around him, he was struck with one final surge of passion. His body convulsed. Ishtar let out a soft moan as she lowered herself.

She fell forward and sprawled herself down at his side. They were both breathing hard, though he was more than her. One of her hands lay on his chest and a leg was thrown over his.

"Now will you tell me you love me, Bell?" she whispered into his ear.

"I…" he panted. "I can't. But I will try to love you, goddess. You made me the happiest man alive."

She hummed again. One finger player on his chest. "Still unaffected. I made the right choice in keeping you. You're dangerous in someone else's hands."

His head rested on the soft sheets. He wanted to pass out but his hammering heart wouldn't let him. He was trying to catch his breath.

He was no longer a virgin. To think he would have made love to a goddess. He never even dreamed of it! It was unfathomable! The gods were _gods_! He sooner imagined sleeping with a cute barmaid first. Aisha was out of his league.

But Ishtar? She was on a whole different world. And yet she had chosen to share this moment with him.

He promised he would earn his keep in this familia. And… he will make Ishtar happy. He needed to take responsibility as a man. He had just made love to her, after all.

"By the way, goddess? What kind of familia do you have?"

Ishtar raised her head and gave him an odd look.

Was his question really that strange?

* * *

**Omake**

"...Did you have to share every detail about Ishtar?" Hestia's brows were in a flat line. Her cheeks were still read after listening to thirty minutes of Bell rambling on about his first night with the goddess.

"I felt it was important," Bell shrugged. "Ishtar was a monster but she was the best in the trade."

Hestia couldn't help but make an unpleasant face.

"Is something wrong goddess?" Bell cocked his head to the side. "Ah, don't worry. I'm sure you have some impressive stories yourself. Any man you've been with must have had their breath taken away."

Her face flashed crimson, "What kind of person do you take me for?! I'm a virgin goddess. A virgin!"

He was taken aback, "W-Wha…? But you're a goddess. How can you not be with a man for so long?"

"No man can reach my standards, that's all," she looked away. "I'm looking for Mr Right is all."

"Um, Bell?" Haruhime raised her hand.

"Yes?" he looked at her from where she sat on the bed's edge.

"About your story? How did you know about the scene you weren't there for?"

The room was silent as both girls stared at him. His face was blank. He blinked and exchanged glances with them.

"Divine intervention?" he more asked than answered.

"I-Is that so?" Haruhime gave a flimsy smile.

"Did I ever tell you about how I met Mia Grand?" Bell leapt straight into his next story before they could press for a better answer.

"Who?" Hestia made the mistake of asking that. She slapped a hand over her mouth.

And Bell began to retell his story of another incident within the Ishtar Familia. Hestia wanted to bang her head against the wall. She swore if he gave another graphic and disturbingly detailed description of this person's cooch, she might just disband this Familia. Was the money actually worth it?

...Yes. Yes it was.

Hestia bit her lip and listened.

* * *

(Pat reon: Arrixam)


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick note: **I would like to thank my patrons. I have a new computer thanks to you. You guys helped out A LOT.

Co-written by: _Generalmoose2nd_

Cover by: _Oslight_

* * *

Bell moved as quietly as he could as he stacked plates and bottles into the tray once the pair using the table moved upstairs. His face was as red as a tomato, as it had been throughout the night. Still, he focused on his work and moved swiftly. The contents were cleared and the table was wiped down with a damp rag. He carried everything back into the kitchen.

"Better," the young man tasked with instructing him looked satisfied for the first time today. "You kept out of the way of the other clients this time. See to it you keep it that way."

"Yes!" Bell hurried past him. He had already been scolded for standing still, even if it was for a brief moment. He went to deliver the contents of the tray to the kitchens to be cleaned. The working staff took it without a word and Bell returned to the front to report for his next task.

He couldn't believe it. He was finally a member of a familia! Ishtar kept her promise and gave him everything he needed. He had a small room for himself within the male dormitories; it included a spare change of clothes too! The washroom was a public area but that was still fine. He received two meals a day and would be granted an allowance once he proved himself capable.

He wasn't an adventurer yet. But baby steps. He was going to prove he could stand on his own and be beneficial to Lady Ishtar.

On his first day, she handed him off to the captain of her familia, a stone-faced man named Dimmuzi. That man eventually handed him over to his understudy, the young Tammuz. He wasn't that much older than Bell, maybe even the same age.

Tammuz didn't look too pleased with having to teach Bell everything about the Ishtar Familia, but he took his job seriously. He was fair, if not a little strict. He only scolded Bell when a mistake was made, critiqued him on how it was done, and executed it to personally show. Bell took every word at value and tried his hardest to not make the same mistake.

"There's nothing left for me to clean in the main room," Bell said, looking around. There were a series of tables and couches. There was at least one prostitute per client… entertaining them in their own way. Bell tried to not stare. "S-Should I help in the kitchen?"

"For now I want you to watch and get accustomed to the atmosphere of the place," Tammuz responded dispassionately. Unlike Bell, he didn't blink when a client and prostitute began to… to do _that _in the middle of the lounge. "This is Ishtar Familia. Our crest is the lady of the night. We offer our entirety to the people of Orario in exchange for coin. Our most popular item on the menu is… companionship."

He said that while looking at the couple in the corner swapping spit.

"Um… Mister Tammuz," Bell looked at him. The other young man was only a few celches taller. "I'm a guy. Is it really okay for someone like me to be here?"

Tammuz looked at him plainly, studying him. It was similar to how Ishtar would but not as piercing. "Your task at the moment is to assist those who make a profit for the familia. You can do that by staying out of their way and cleaning up the mess they make. So long as you do not make us lose money will you be permitted to stay."

"Yes, sir!" he stood straight.

Tammuz went back to regarding the room. There was a soft layer of smoke coming from incense and tobacco. There was laughter everywhere as prostitutes dragged customers in, shared drinks with them, and then took them upstairs. Some clients just enjoyed having the girls in their company, paid them for their time, and left.

Bell made sure to follow through with his duties without Tammuz telling him.

He shrieked and drew attention when one of the girls pinched his rear. She gave him a wink before slipping away to find another man outside. Bell rushed back to the kitchen with his head bowed. Tammuz only told him to not scream next time.

The process repeated itself several times. Tammuz rarely needed to step in when one of the clients were getting too grabby. Most of the girls were of the same species as Aisha and possessed superhuman strength. If anything, Tammuz only stepped in to make sure nothing was broken and payment was still made for the time spent.

"How long does this go on for?" Bell asked as he started to feel the night drag on. He still pushed himself to finish his tasks on point. However, it was getting late.

"You will be replaced if you cannot last through the night," Tammuz said sharply.

"It's not that!" Bell shook his head. "It's just… isn't it getting late? How late do places like this stay open for?"

"This particular establishment has last call for kitchen and alcohol at two. We close doors at four. Clean up is as soon as the last client leaves and you are expected to remain until everything is complete."

Cold sweat washed through him by the mentioning of those hours. In other words, he was going to be working here until dawn. It was probably only a little past midnight. He had been working with Tammuz an hour before the doors officially opened.

"In case you haven't noticed," Tammuz began with a slight frown. He looked around the lounge, "This particular shop is towards the back of the district. We receive the least amount of clients and are still expected to make the quota. There will be little for you to do right now but I will find you more once your usefulness grows."

"I understand," Bell nodded. "It's impressive though, Mister Tammuz. You don't look that much older than me and you're already in charge of one of these places."

His frown grew more prominent at the honest praise. He clicked his tongue, "If Lady Ishtar didn't warn me before I would have struck you for the insult. You're just naive. Dimmuzi put me here, _with you_, to fail. The finer brothels are closer to Belit Babili. Tell me, when you first arrived in the Red Light District did you come across this place?"

Bell naturally fell into a flimsy smile at the memory of him arriving. "N-No. I was taken straight to the palace. But I also didn't get to explore the district itself much."

"You and hundreds of others before you," Tammuz planted his hands on his hips and shifted his weight around. He looked around once more. "We have to have girls go out and abduct guests from the front. Only drunkards and those who have been kicked out of other brothels come lurking here."

"Isn't that bad for business?" Bell asked. "If customers don't come then won't you be in trouble for not making the quota?"

"Obviously," Tammuz grumbled. "None of that is your concern. Since you seem comfortable enough to hold this conversation then you're ready to move on. Follow me."

Tammuz took Bell's tray and laid it down by the bar counter. He then proceeded towards the stairs with Bell on his heels. Bell's face burned brighter as soon as they reached the second floor and a woman's whine reached his ears. It reminded him of Ishtar. Tammuz kept walking without pause.

The upstairs was circular with a railing going around the building to peer down onto the bottom lounge. Hugging the walls were several doors leading to spare bedrooms for the prostitutes to use. There was another hallway down in one corner, which Tammuz led him to. Within was a metal plate lodged into the wall with a handlebar. Tammuz pulled on it, pulling out the plate and revealing a chute.

"This is used for the dirty laundry," Tammuz explained. "Your job is to go around the rooms and switch the bed sheets. Sheets must be changed after three clients. I am keeping track for you right now but I expect you to pick up this skill quickly. You will find spares within the closet of each room. You will later be taught to clean them on your own. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Bell nodded. "Which rooms do I go to first?"

Tammuz told him. Bell hurried off. Thankfully the rooms were numbered. He knocked to make sure the rooms were unoccupied before entering. The first thing that struck him was the stench. It was stale, pungent, and strong enough to make him gag. He could taste it in the air and it clogged his throat. The heavy, acrid scent of perfume made it all worse instead of masking the odors.

Tammuz was watching him from the top of the stairs. His eyes narrowed.

Bell breathed through his mouth (which did little to dwindle things) and hurried inside. He found the closet and found a stack of colored sheets within. He almost missed the fact they had been washed with some sort of fragrant soap. He changed the sheets quickly, both to not make Tammuz wait and to get out of this room quickly.

He tried to not think about how the bedsheets were both sticky and stiff as he rushed through the hallway and dumped them down the chute. Tammuz watched him do this once before deciding he was adequate enough to go alone. He climbed down the stairs to resume his own duties.

"Breathe through your nose," was all he said. At least he was aware of the stench problem.

Bell went to each room, switching out the sheets and dumping the soiled ones down the laundry chute. Whenever clients and girls came through, he stood at the doorway to let them pass to a different room or slipped out so they could use the fresh bedding. As he changed the sheets of the rooms, he could hear the banging on the walls and the loud moaning of older girls and women. It made him work faster.

He came out of one room with another set of sheets in his arms. A prostitute was escorting a man through. It was nothing unusual. However…

"Miss Aisha!" Bell couldn't help but smile brightly.

The girl blinked. Her head whirled around. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

He waved back, "Guess what! We're in the same familia now!"

"Travis could you give me a moment?" Aisha said quickly to her escort. She didn't give him a chance to respond as she, literally, kicked him into one of the empty rooms. She shut the door before he could say anything and she swerved around the corner to come across Bell. She moved so fast he couldn't help but take a step back in alarm.

"You're still here, bunny boy?" she said and looked him over. There was a deep hunger in her eyes as if she were starving. It frightened him. "What's this about being in a familia now?"

"Erm…" Bell's smile faltered by her overwhelming presence. She smelled so nice and she was so close to him. It reminded him of the time they were in a room together. "L-Lady Ishtar let me join the familia. I'm part of your family now! Isn't that great?"

"Lady Ishtar did…?" She looked disappointed by that. "I suppose you're affected by her charm now and don't want to do it with me anymore, do you?"

All the blood in his body rushed straight to his head. He had difficulty making eye contact, "Your goddess is very… erm… charming. Sure. But... about that, Miss Aisha? Can… Can we talk later? I was wanting to see you again."

Her hand cupped his cheek and forced his face upwards. He stared back at her eyes. He was mesmerized by how lovely they were, especially this close for him to see. She stared back at him in what he hoped to not confuse as admiration.

"You're a curious thing, aren't you?" she said in a quiet voice. Her coy smile returned. "I'm working right now so our little date will have to wait."

"D-Date…?" he squeaked.

Her smile widened. She patted his cheek and walked away. He noticed her hips sway as she headed back to the room she tossed the man in. Her head craned around; she gave him a smile after catching him looking.

Bell stared at the bundle of sheets in his arms as he scurried away. He still had a job to do.

0-0-0

"Go around once more," Tammuz commanded. "Sweep the rooms, change the sheets, wipe down the tables, and stack the chairs. The kitchen staff will do their part but you are tasked with the face of the brothel. You may leave once you are done. Return here at dusk. Good morning."

It sounded strange to hear those two words as a departure. And Tammuz said it so crisply it sounded like today was going to be a tundra. He threw his coat over one shoulder and stepped out of the building. The rising sun was at his face.

Bell waved him off and went to work. A satisfying exhaustion filled him at the closure of his first night within the Ishtar Familia. He had done it! He liked to think he passed Tammuz's test, if there was one. He had cemented his stay within the familia. It was one step closer to being an adventurer.

He did as was told. By the time he was done cleaning up the lounge, the kitchen staff had left for the morning. They had been cleaning since an hour before closing anyways. He didn't get their names but one was a prum and the other a dwarf. Both were female and it was hard to determine their age. They didn't say a word to him.

The sky was a bright blue by the time he was halfway done with the rooms. Fatigue slowed his pacing as he cleaned one room at a time. There must have been an efficient way of doing it but he was too tired to think about it. He moved lifelessly, just pushing himself through sheer willpower so he could finish and go to sleep. Many times he was tempted to zonk out on one of the clean beds, smell or not be damned.

He was almost done when something covered his head.

He was blind as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and picked him off his feet. He felt his head spin as his body moved swiftly. This sensation… someone had just thrown him onto their shoulder and was swiftly carrying him away! By the constant clunking and bobbing, they were moving down the stairs before he realized what was going on.

All grogginess washed out of him. Someone was kidnapping him! But who could it be? An angry client? One of the men who the girls had to kick out? But why go after him?! He was just a scrub!

"W-W-Wait!" he squirmed around. Whoever it was had an ironclad grip. "Where are you taking me?"

"Stop moving before I drop you," he heard a girl's voice. A very familiar voice.

"M-Miss Aisha?" he stopped squirming, if only because he was so surprised by this.

"...Shit," he heard her swear. His head whipped around as she spun sharply. He couldn't tell where they were going but he heard the heavy door to the pantry open and close. Right after, she lowered him down to the ground and pulled whatever was covering his head. A pillow case.

They were alone together in the darkness of pantry. He was sitting on his rear and she kneeling right in front of him, her legs between his and almost on top of him.

"Miss Aisha, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Shush," she put one hand over his mouth and looked over her shoulder.

He heard footsteps. More than one set. He couldn't tell how many people had entered the building but one was lingering in the lounge while the other was climbing the stairs.

"Is the bunny rabbit not up there?" he heard the voice of Cellaneo from the other side of the door.

"He's not here," the softer voice of Phoebe was harder to make out. She was climbing back down the stairs.

"Dammit," Cellaneo cursed. There was a brief pause. "Aisha must have gotten to him first."

"Or Phryne."

"Or Phryne. Quick, to Aisha's room! If he's not there then we have to assume the worst and declare it a lost cause."

"Don't you think we should save him from Phryne?"

"Even if all the ones topside at the moment get together, we can't stop Phryne from having her way with him. Maybe if Sis was here with Hippolyta."

"Then we better hope he's with Aisha."

"No kidding. Now move your butt!"

There came the sound of rushing footsteps retreating the building. He heard them a few meders outside the building before the noise trailed off beyond his reach.

Aisha let out a steady breath of air. "Good. They're gone. Now I can have my turn with you."

She turned back to him and gave him her carnivorous smile. The kind that made his heart race out of both excitement and fear. On one hand, Aisha was a gorgeous girl. On the other… she had the presence of a wolf before a sheep. She moved closer, crawling over him. The intensity in her stare made him crawl backwards until his back hit one of the shelves. The action only broadened her smile as she prowled after him.

"Miss Aisha," Bell's heart was hammering. "I would have gone to you. You didn't have to kidnap me."

"Yes I did," she said as she brushed one knee up on his groin and pressed herself against his chest. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Those vultures would have taken what is rightfully mine if I hadn't gotten to you first. I was worried, you know? I thought Lady Ishtar stole you from me. I feel like an idiot to think she would have slept with you."

He stiffened when she leaned down further. He could feel her hot breath on his neck. He couldn't help but squirm with anticipation as he felt her lips tickle him. She didn't go any further. She hovered less than a celch over his skin. He heard her take a few short sniffs.

She leaned away from him. He looked her way. Her eyes were flat. All charm from her was gone.

"You smell like Lady Ishtar," she said coldly. "She _did _fuck you, didn't she?"

The memory of that time flashed in front of him. It must have shown on his face because Aisha's face warped into utmost disgust. He felt guilt. Overwhelming guilt. Aisha had done so much for him when they first met. She had saved him and he couldn't give her what she had wanted in return. It felt like he had betrayed his first friend.

"I'm sorry," he said. He couldn't look at her. "There was wine and… No. I have no excuse. Your goddess offered me a place in her familia and I agreed. She… wanted to be with me. I couldn't deny her."

Aisha let out a very long, disappointed breath of air. She sagged a little as she sat with her legs tucked under her. She wasn't looking at him. He became alarmed when she looked so… defeated. Her voice was edgy and loathing. "Dammit. I almost believed… And now you're enraptured by her charm. You can't think of anything besides Lady Ishtar. Heh. So that's how it is. You weren't innocent and shy right now. You just don't want to sleep with some other whore unless it's Lady Ishtar."

He didn't say anything back at her. Not because he couldn't find the words, but because he was so shocked by hers. In his hesitation, Aisha came to her own conclusion. She gave a single dry chuckle and began to rise up to her feet.

"That's not true!" he blurted out. His face was burning he realized what he had just said. Still, he made sure to look at Aisha dead in the eye. He wouldn't back down until she understood. "I was looking forward to this all night. I… I got scolded by Mister Tammuz for being distracted. The only one I could think about was you, Miss Aisha."

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. His face felt like it was burning. Yet he shoved all these distractions aside. He couldn't show any weakness in this moment. He shared his heart with Aisha and hoped she would return his feelings.

He needed to be the man his grandfather raised him to be. And men don't run from their fears!

Aisha met his gaze unwavering, towering over him as she stood straight with her arms crossed. Her eyes searched through his and he almost shirked away by the power behind them. She was a dominating presence before him. He kept face, no matter how much he wanted to look away.

"I've heard those words a hundred times," she said in a low voice. Her eyes kept looking through him, reading him like a book. "By a hundred clients. They think they mean them when in the middle of a fuck. But once it's all over? They pretend they don't know me when I see them in the markets or down in the Dungeon. Do you think you're any different? You think I'm going to believe those same words?"

And there was the grim truth Bell was hesitant to approach. No, not hesitate. He wanted to pretend it wasn't true. Ishtar Familia was a Dungeon exploring familia… but at its core was a business that specializes in prostitution. All the girls were prostitutes. As was Aisha.

"I mean it," he said.

Aisha wasn't a dainty little flower. She wasn't the princess that needed rescuing. Their union wouldn't be a moment of purity. Aisha had been with multiple men. More men than he wanted to think about.

Despite what she was, he didn't care. Aisha had brought him here. She had given him so much for her own reasons. And she had intended to sleep with him without payment. He doubted he could have afforded someone like her even if he used all the money he had when first coming to the city.

"And I don't believe you," she said in a bored tone. She waved her free hand around as if a putrid odor made its way to her. "I don't know what sort of game you're playing, but I'm not buying it."

"I'm not playing any game," he said, a bit of anger slipping out of his voice. "I'm being honest with you. I want to get to know you, Miss Aisha."

"Kek, right," she snorted and headed for the door. "You can tell Lady Ishtar this prank was good. I almost believed you. But she forgot about her own charm. It would have been perfect if not for that."

"I don't understand," he returned as he followed after her. She marched out of the building and he kept up with her pace. The sun was bright outside and it almost blinded him. "What does Lady Ishtar have to do with this? I'm talking about _you, _Miss Aisha! Is it because I was with Lady Ishtar? It doesn't change the fact I want to-"

"Enough already!" she stopped walking suddenly and snapped at him. A wave of cold flowed through him as he sensed something dangerous rise out of her. "You're annoying. I want nothing to do with you! Go fuck those other girls or Lady Ishtar for all I care. I shouldn't have wasted my time picking up a little rat like you. You would have been a bad lay anyways."

He stopped following her. His feet were rooted to the ground as his chest ached. He forgot to breathe as something sharp latched onto his heart and squeezed. Something warm trickled down his cheek.

She was looking at him. Her glare shifted. Her brows pressed together but he couldn't explain her expression.

"I wanted to see you," his voice was small.

Aisha's expression softened. He didn't know what it meant.

He turned and ran. He couldn't face her any longer. Not like this. Not with the words she had used against him. He thought she cared for him. He thought they could be friends. But, no, her interest in him had only been shallow. She didn't care for him anymore.

He didn't know where he went. The next thing he knew, he slid himself down against one wall and put his head between his knees. His eyes were shut tightly as he gritted his teeth. His breathing hitched as he realized he was crying. Was this what it was like to have a heart broken? He didn't love Aisha. But he had considered her his first friend.

"There you are!"

He lifted his head up as a shadow fell over him. Another dark-skinned girl appeared, standing in front of him and bending over. Her crimson eyes were celches away from his by the time he sat up straight. He recognized her as one of the girls who used Tammuz's building. She was also the girl who pinched his butt when she went to find another client.

She was just as tall as him with a slender figure and short black hair. She only had a thin piece of cloth wrapped around her chest and two flaps to cover the secret spots between her legs. The wind kicked it up, revealing nothing but copper skin beneath. She had a coy smile as she stood up a little straighter with her hands behind her back. "You're new, aren't you? I'll take you on a tour of the district. We can start in my room."

Another girl? _Another _girl?! What… What was going on? Why were all these girls coming onto him all of a sudden? Did his karma finally start to balance out after his month of misfortune in poverty? Or was his grandfather watching over him in the afterlife?

She was lovely. Very lovely. If he had met her first he would have fallen for her. His heart would have been hers if she had used this same tactic. All it would have taken was her sweet smile and playful tone.

However…

"I'm sorry, I can't," he said and pulled closer into himself. He hugged his knees and lowered his head.

"Don't be like that," she kept her smile and bent over further. Her brow touched his. She spoke softly, soothingly. "You worked so hard for your first day. You must be tired. Let me give you a massage. You'll feel better, I promise."

"Thank you, but…" he mumbled and tried to think of a reason to refuse her.

"You look like you could use a friend."

He raised his head. She pulled away as if expecting him to do this and not hurt herself. A bright pair of crimson eyes looked at him. Her smile was gentle and full of understanding. She extended a hand for him.

"Come on," she said serenely. "I've seen that look before. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Let me cheer you up."

Maybe… Maybe going with her wasn't such a bad idea. He needed a friend now more than ever.

He took her hand and she pulled him up to his feet. She held it tightly as she led him up the road. She didn't press herself against him or make amorous suggestions. She only held his hand as she led him a few buildings down until reaching one squat structure with a green roof. She led him in, gave him a wink with a finger to her lips for silence, and they crept through the stairway and down the hallway of dorms. They eventually reached hers. She let him in first before shutting and locking the door behind her.

Her room was small. Bigger than his but nowhere near the size of Aisha's, let alone Lady Ishtar's. There was a closet, a dresser, a double-sized bed, and a looking glass hanging on the wall. In the back of the room was a wooden door with shutters that led to a balcony overview. It was currently open and he could look down the street if he so wanted.

"Um…" he turned to her as she went around him and rummaged through her dresser. "I never got your name. I'm Bell. Bell Cranel."

"Bell, huh?" she said to him and pulled out a glass vial. "It's a very nice name. Take off your shirt and lie on the bed. I'll give you that massage like I promised."

"Y-You don't have to do that much…" he said with his face turning hot.

"It's alright," she whispered as she approached him. She stood at half an arm's reach away when she reached for the hem of his tunic. Slowly, without any sign of any hidden intent, she began to rise it up. He eventually complied and threw it over his head. She tossed it on the top of her dresser. Her eyes flashed to the bed in a silent gesture.

He didn't know why he was doing this. He should go back to his room and get some sleep. But maybe it was the exhaustion from today as well as the fresh wound Aisha inflicted on him. Without a further word, he sprawled himself down on her bed with his back exposed. Her bed was a little stiff but welcoming after such a long night.

He felt the bed shift and something soft pressing down on his tush. The girl was sitting on top of him and applying some sort of fragrant oil onto her hands from the vial. She rubbed her hands together, leaned down, and pressed them on his back. He expected them to be cold but instead his back warmed up as soon as the oil touched his skin. She spread it over before applying pressure to sooth his muscles. He couldn't help but let out a few sounds from his mouth.

"You have so much tension," she said as she worked. "And you're so skinny. You're a growing boy. You should eat more often. How about this we go get breakfast? Just the two of us."

The only thing that could come out of his mouth was a moan. The specific spot she was rubbing hurt. She kept at it until the muscle relaxed and the pain was replaced with relief and eventual pleasure. She did this several times in other spots throughout his back. Any longer like this and he was bound to fall asleep. He struggled to remain conscious. He didn't want to be rude to this girl while she was doing this for him.

"I think that's enough," she said. "Let's work on your front now."

_That _woke him up. "You don't need to go that far!"

"I have all this extra oil. It'll go bad if I don't use it up."

"B-But… I'll get oil all over your bed if I do."

"It's fine. I'll just change the sheets. Now turn over before I make you. Doctor's orders."

He should have noticed the change in her tone. Instead, he did as was told. He silently apologized when he felt the oil soak into the sheets. Most of his consciousness was about the girl who now sat on his waist. She still smiled at him as her hands pressed against his chest. It grew further when she began to work.

His blush increased when she stopped suddenly and craned her head around. Her eyes landed on his crotch before turning back to him. She gave him a knowing look… but continued to work. He felt embarrassed beyond words. He couldn't help it! A girl as lovely as her was doing this to him! How could he remain calm in a situation like this?!

"It's fine," she soothed as she leaned down and whispered into his ear. It made him tense. "You need to relax. You won't last long here if you jump at every little thing. Relax and let me take care of you, Bell."

She lifted herself up and continued with the massage. He felt conscious of her constant stroking. But it was the workings of her hands against his tired muscles and the subtle scent from the oil that made these thoughts drift away. He did relax in the end. His mind went numb as he gave in to the sensations. His eyelids felt heavy.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Relax. Let it all go. I'll be right here. Relax and let it all go."

It was the final push he needed. His tired mind and body finally shut down. His eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep.

He didn't see how twisted her smile was.

He didn't know how long he had been out. His sleep had been dreamless. One moment, he was embraced with silence and darkness. In the next, he could make out a sound in the distance. He found himself in some sort of endless void with something out of his reach. It was the only substance within this blank state. He reached out for it.

He woke up with something heavy repeatedly pounding onto his crotch.

"Good… afternoon!"

The same girl that had been giving him a massage had her hands pressed flat against his stomach and knees hugging his waist. Her face was beat red, her eyes misty, her coppery body drenched in sweat, and her smile full of euphoria. She was looking right at him as if he was the center of her world.

She repeatedly bounced up and down. Flesh struck flesh and he saw the part of them connected together.

"W-What are you doing?!" he shrieked in alarm. He tried to move, to sit up and get away from her. But she pushed him back down with a strength he couldn't beat.

"Not yet!" she panted. "Not yet! I'm almost done! Just let me have one more! Gods I could get off on your sleeping face forever. You're so innocent and defenseless! I couldn't help it! I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist!"

She apologized with her smile broadening and a deep moan escaping her lips. She repeatedly pumped herself up and down on his member. Her hands dug into his chest, nearly crushing and choking him with how much pressure she was putting on him.

This was nothing like with Ishtar. There was no pleasure for him. He felt sore, bruised, and more tired than before. The brightness of the room and the amount of sweat dripping down her body suggested she had been doing this for a long time. There were several vials thrown at the feet of the bed with more piled right next to her on the bed. The ones on the bed were full of some blue liquid.

"M-Miss!" he begged… and realized he never got her name. "Please! Stop! It hurts!"

"Ten seconds," she panted. "Just ten before I… I…!"

She leaned forward and cupped his face with her hands. Their faces were so close he could feel every pant she made. The intensity in her stare was maddening as her unblinking eyes bore into his. She rode him harder, hard enough to make him let out a groan in pain. Her face warped as her smile spread out from ear to ear. She let out a long moan of ecstasy before slamming her hips down one final time with all her might. The bed groaned and threatened to give way.

She rolled off of him but kept one arm and one leg wrapped around him. She panted heavily as she nudged her head onto his shoulder. She held him tight, almost possessively. She wasn't willing to let him go.

"So…" she took a few gulps of air to catch her breath. "How about that meal?"

"...Why?" he found himself panting. It was difficult to breathe. Was it because she has been crushing his chest keeping him down or because he had unintentionally gotten so involved in her movements? "Why did you do this while I was asleep?"

Her smile was full of satisfaction, "I'm sorry. When I watched you doze off, I couldn't help myself. At first all I did was eat you up. But when you let out all those moans in your sleep I got even more excited. And you were so stiff I just had to give it a try. You're really cute."

"It hurt," he said while tapping on his chest. He could make out her handprints and a bruise starting to form. "Why did you do this? I… I might have gone along if you had asked me."

"Would you?" she lifted herself up to prop her head onto the back of her hand. She kept the fingers of her other hand drawing circles on his chest. "I saw your little fight with Aisha. You didn't want to do anything with me when I offered. I had to coerce you into bringing you here. Someone else would have snatched you up if I didn't.

"Do you know what I am?" she flipped herself over so she could lay directly on top of him. Her feet kicked up in the air and she tapped his nose with a single dainty finger. "I'm an Amazoness. We all are. Our children can only be female and no men are allowed in our village. Which means if we ever want a man, we have to go out and hunt one for ourselves. And if we want the same man… we have to be creative in our pursuits."

Her legs kicked up and down as she smiled lovingly at him. As lovingly as one would admire a trophy. She had won her prize and didn't hide her pride.

"So that's it then?" his voice was low. "All of this was just a trick?"

"Pretty much," she said in a deceptively innocent tone.

"You didn't care at all about me?!"

"Now that's not true," she said with a slight pout. "We're all thirsty but not desperate. We all have standards. Maybe out there in the city no one would have cared about you. But in here, locked in with the den of wolves, you're practically prime meat. You're so naive and innocent. A… little rabbit among predators.

"For me personally, I like men who have been down on their luck. I just go weak in the knees at seeing how sad they are. I just have to have them in my arms and make them feel better. The more they wallow in despair, the wetter I get. Seeing you fret around in Tammuz' shop got my interest. But seeing what Aisha did to you really stirred me up inside.

"So to say, I don't care about you the way that you might want me to," she gave him another sweet smile before rolling off of him. Her legs slid off the bed and she rose up to her feet. With her back to him, she stretched her arms over her head. "I can be your friend or your lover. I can be whatever you want me to be. I can pretend anything between us is real. But we both know it won't be. At the end of the day, you and I are both whores."

He didn't want to hear anything else from her mouth. He leapt out of bed as soon as he could and grabbed his trousers. He struggled to put them on quickly. She watched him in the corner of her eye. He forwent his shirt and went straight for the door.

It was locked. It needed a key. He was trapped in here.

A pair of arms went around him. One landed on top of the hand he had on the doorknob. The other had a key. The girl's strong grip pried his hand away so she could insert the key. But she didn't turn it.

He felt her lips on the back of his neck. "The next time you're feeling down, I'll be here for you. I am the closest thing to a friend you will ever have here, Bell."

She turned the key and opened the door for him. She stepped away and threw his shirt on top of his head.

He bolted as soon as he could. He rushed through the hallway she led him through and soon out the front door. There were a few women roaming around the streets, carrying on about their daily duties. The sun was high above his head, indicating it had been a little past noon. He ignored everything else and hurried at a brisk walk.

He didn't know why, but he turned his head around.

She was watching him, as naked as she had been moments ago without a single ounce of shame. Rather, she displayed her figure for the world to see. She leaned against the railing, one hand cupping her cheek and her crimson eyes watching him. Admiring him. She curled her fingers around in a wave.

He spun back around and hurried away.

0-0-0

"Cranel," Tammuz called out to him. His feet crunched on gravel as he approached the side of their particular brothel. "What are you doing out here?"

Bell clipped the next sheet onto the liner and stretched it out. Only then did he turn around to regard his boss. "Mister Tammuz. I was on may way back to the dormitories when I realized I didn't finish my job. The other sheets were taken away to be washed… so I decided to clean the ones that were missed."

Bell had indeed returned. He was almost back to the male dormitory building, recollecting his thoughts of his hectic first day, when he realized Aisha had kept him from fulfilling his task. He panicked and ran straight back to the brothel. He didn't want to bother those doing laundry… nor did he know where it was being done. So he decided to take responsibility and do the chore himself. He found everything he needed by asking the neighboring buildings.

And here he was, beside the brothel in an open lot. It was out of sight when customers would come by tonight and should be dry when they would be needed.

Tammuz eyed him, his work, and him again. His face was as solid as stone. "I see. You failed to complete your task on time. I won't demerit you this time since you came back. But don't make this a habit. Mistakes like this hinders productivity."

"Yes, Mister Tammuz!" Bell bowed at the waist. "I understand and apologize! I'm almost done with this!"

"Leave it be," Tammuz said suddenly. Bell blinked and raised himself. "I'll have someone else take care of the rest. Having you continue working on this will only get in the way for later tonight."

"Then…" Bell scratched his cheek. "What will you have me do for now?"

Tammuz eyed him once more, picking up a story through small details within Bell's profile. "Return to your dormitory and rest. You are in no condition to work and will only result in further mistakes. You are a liability. Return here as soon as you are ready. I will have work prepared to make up for your slack."

"I…" Bell blinked. "Can I really? I mean… I'm not in trouble am I?"

"I have already told Belka to not harass you while you are working," Tammuz said plainly. Bell had no idea who that was. But the only one who 'harassed' him was Aisha. Was Belka her formal name? "Any slight in today's profits will be because of her. I cannot expect you to resist a Level 2 adventurer anymore than I can control Phryne. But they both understand a loss in profit in any brothel will anger Lady Ishtar."

Bell nodded a few times. So Tammuz already knew about Aisha. "Thank you, Mister Tammuz. I'll make sure to return here as soon as I can."

"Not as soon," Tammuz's brows came together. "When you have a full rest. Everyone is preparing for the night so you should be left undisturbed. Now go before it gets any later."

"Yes! I'll be back then. Thank you, Mister Tammuz!"

Bell left the lot in a light jog. Tammuz watched him go before leaving himself and stepping into the brothel. Maybe things aren't as bad as he initially thought. Tammuz was a fair but strict boss. He might only be thinking of profits but it was still in favor of Bell's health.

He reached the dormitory. It was a small building compared to the other apartments and dormitory buildings used for the women. There didn't seem to be all that many men within the Ishtar Familia. Bell shared glances with a few that he met in the hallways; none of them bothered to make conversation with him. He tried to not mind.

He came to his room and saw that it was open. At first he thought someone had broken into his room and stole his things. But then he realized he didn't have anything to his name aside from what Ishtar gave him. And a quick look around told him nothing was stolen. Things were moved around as if someone was looking for something specific.

He realized the specific item in question was him. He remembered Cellaneo and Phoebe mentioning they were in the male dormitories earlier. They must have been looking for him and moved things around as if he could hide within the dresser drawers.

He shut the door behind him and hopped into bed. A sigh escaped his lips and he was out cold.

0-0-0

It was the sound coming from outside that pulled him out of his sleep. The room was dark. The sun had set and he wasn't sure for how long it had been. There wasn't a clock in his room. Perhaps it was in the peak of the night as there was a lot of lively commotion outside. It almost sounded like a festival had arrived while he was sleeping.

He got out of bed, grabbed a towel and a pair of clothes, and headed for the washroom. The facility was a simple one with tiled floors, drains, and showerheads. He stripped down, placing his garment into a woven basket, and washed himself in one of the stalls. A moment later was he cleaned, dressed, and ready to head out.

The streets were flooded with people. Adventurers, merchants, and commonfolk alike were roaming around. Some were in packs on the hunt for a group of women… while just as many prostitutes were hunting for worthy men. One group even had a single boy no older than him in their arms, pulling him away as he was being smothered by soft flesh into the nearest building.

As he walked, he ran into Aisha.

It hadn't been his intention. She rounded the corner and they nearly bumped into each other. More specifically, he almost ran into her as she had the awareness to stop on time. Their eyes met.

"Hi, Miss…" he began but the words died in his throat. He remembered what she said to him. She didn't want to see him. There was no point in trying to greet her. It would only anger her further.

He averted his gaze and quickened his steps. She didn't stop him and he didn't dare look to see if she was still there. He jogged the rest of the way to the brothel he worked at.

Tammuz was behind the counter waiting for him. His eyes were sharp and focused on him like a hawk as soon as he walked inside. He nudged with his head for Bell to come closer. Bell complied.

"Better," Tammuz said as he examined Bell's frame. "But not good enough. Have you eaten anything?"

"I don't feel hungry," Bell answered in all honesty. He couldn't remember the last time he ate but couldn't feel any sort of fatigue or stomach pains. Had living on the streets for such a short amount of time dulled this sensation?

"I didn't ask that," Tammuz said with a hiss. "Hunger is a distraction. Fatigue is a hindrance. If you continue to slack off I will have you removed. Now, have you eaten?"

"...No, sir," Bell bowed his head. "I didn't want to waste any more time than I already have."

"Time can be made up with effort," Tammuz said next. He nudged his head over his shoulder, towards the swinging kitchen door. "Ask Mime for a plate. You have ten minutes. Carry out the tasks I gave you yesterday immediately after. Let's see how much you picked up."

"Yes, sir!" Bell scurried away, more out of fear of angering his supervisor more. He went around the counter and pushed himself through into the kitchens. The scent of meat, cheese, and bread hit him like a sucker punch. He didn't realize how hungry he was until now. It made his mouth water and heart beat.

"Um… Mime?" he asked allowed, watching both the Dwarf and prum work the stove and ovens. The prum gave him a sideways glance. "Mister Tammuz asked if I could have a plate to eat."

She didn't say anything. She kept working, chopping ingredients and dumping them into a pot. He wasn't sure if she had listened to him as she went around fulfilling her own duties as one of the cooks. But before he knew it, she pulled an assortment of things onto a plate and slid it across the middle counter. It stopped celches from the edge. She resumed her work without pause.

"Thank you!" he said and dug in. The plate was a simple one with mostly finger foods. Fried chicken, potato crisps, and edamame. The Dwarven cook came up to him while he was eating and placed a mug in front of him. Bell was sure he thanked her (or thought he did), and took a long gulp of the contents.

He nearly gagged when he realized it was beer. He coughed and lowered the mug before looking at her. "A-Are you sure I should be drinking this? Isn't it bad for work?"

"Yur a boy," she said to him while flipping something around on the frier. "Man up an' drink. If I can take five o' them and feel nothin', you can stomach one."

Not to be rude but wasn't just a natural talent among Dwarves? He was a human. A very young human with hardly any experience with alcohol under his belt. Plus he was still weak and small from eating scraps for weeks. This amount might kill him.

He only drank half and finished his meal. He made sure to thank them both once more before placing the empty plate in the washing tray. The Dwarf glowered at him, muttered something foul under her breath, and swigged the last of his drink in one gulp. She tossed it into the tray before going back to work. The prume, Mime, slid plate after plate of food across the counter. Her eyes were directing.

He took the hint. He picked up the same tray and apron he used yesterday and went to work. He piled the plates on top of the tray and carried them out into the lounge.

"Mister Tammuz?" Bell whispered across the counter. The young man was busy serving drinks to one client sitting alone at the bar. He gave Bell a glance. "Where do these all go?"

Tammuz gave him a flat look. He pointed at the only occupied table within the room.

...Maybe drinking that beer was a bad idea.

The lounge was emptier than usual. The only ones occupying it was a decently sized party bringing two tables together. There were four prumes, a high elf and a dark elf pair, a boar-man, and a large woman. The woman looked older than her companions with the build of a Dwarf but the height of a tall human. The muscles on her biceps were almost as big as Bell's head.

Only the woman seemed to be enjoying herself. The rest of the party seemed reclusive as they silently sipped on their varied drinks. Bell approached and asked who ordered what.

"Just set them at center, lad," the woman gestured for him while some of the others sneered. "You new? Don' recon I've seen ya 'round last time I was here."

"Y-Yes," Bell smiled as he spread out all the plates. "This is my second day working here."

"Good on ya," the woman eyed him and found something within him. "Oi, Tammuz, what's the going rate these days?"

"Same as always," Tammuz shrugged dispassionately. "We feed and clothe him, and provide a roof over his head. He'll get paid when he gets accustomed."

"So he's not _trained_?" the woman leaned forward, making both the chair and table creak by her weight. There was intrigue in her voice.

Bell had no idea what they were talking about. He excused himself and moved back towards the counter. Tammuz gave him a look. Somehow Bell got the impression Tammuz wanted him to stay, so he did.

"Mia, you can do better than that," one of the prumes said aloud. The others of his kind nodded in agreement.

"Bah," she waved a hand at the one that spoke. "I'm constantly surrounded by burly and pretty men. And then there's you lot. Any other man makes me think of ya. Makes me sick. Ain't nothin' wrong getting a bite o' the forbidden fruit every now and then."

A cold shiver ran up Bell's spine. Tammuz put a hand on his shoulder with a tight grip as if thinking Bell was going to flee. He might have.

"What Mia wishes to do is her own concern," the boar-man, a boarz, said in a deep, rumbling voice. The others at the table listened to him. "We are here to wish her a farewell. It would be in poor taste to disapprove how she wishes to celebrate."

The woman, Mia, barked out a thunderous roar of laughter. She leaned over and slapped her hand on the back of the boarz's shoulder. The crack made Bell flinch. But the boarz didn't move a celch. "Well said, Ottar! Well said! Ya lot could learn a thing or two from this'un. Freya's banquet with the whole familia was nice an' all, but tonight's with just our squad."

"And you chose here of all places," the high elf ran a finger across the table and flicked off invisible specks of dust. "If a brothel was what you wanted, there are more appropriate places within the district. With appropriate atmosphere and services."

"Oi," Mia glowered at him. "Ya got a lot o' nerve sayin' that in front of our host. I've known Tammuz when he was a young'un. This place ain't as fancy as the others but it does well. No one knows we're here."

At some point Tammuz had let go of Bell and rummaged behind the bar. He was pouring all sorts of different drinks into various sized glasses. He didn't bat an eye at the underhanded comment left by the elf. Bell wasn't sure if he should say something or not.

"It doesn't make it any less true," the one sitting at the bar, an animal person with cat features, said so while looking directly at Tammuz. "This place is a home fit for cockroaches. The beer is sour and the smell makes me want to retch. It is exactly as I would have expected from Ishtar."

Tammuz served him his next mug of beer as if he hadn't heard anything being said to his face.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to be here."

Tammuz's head snapped at Bell.

Bell didn't mean to say it. The words slipped out. But he could not take them back. If anything, having this amount of release urged him on. He had no reason to hold back. "Aren't you here to celebrate for your friend? She wants to be here. You could at least-"

"Cranel, enough," Tammuz hissed. His eyes were full of threats. It was enough to make Bell pause.

"No," the cat-person raised a hand. He didn't look at Bell as he sipped on his beer. "I want to hear what a whore has to say to their customer."

Tammuz looked like he wanted to argue. He looked like he wanted to drag Bell out of there. But this person seemed to carry a great deal of weight behind him. Tammuz gave Bell one last warning look before turning away.

Bell stared at this guest and continued, "You're here to celebrate something for your friend. I'm sorry if our building isn't as nice as the others. I'm sorry if we can't meet your expectations. But Miss Mia wants to be here. And you have no right to insult my goddess like that. If you can't respect that, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"...Or what?"

Bell opened his mouth to retort. However, something tight clutched against his heart. Ice filled his veins. A pair of cat eyes stared back at him. An unnatural presence came crashing down on him by that stare alone. It felt like a knife had been put to his throat and there was nothing he could do to stop it from taking his life.

The cat-person snorted and looked away. Bell's legs shook so hard he couldn't stand. He fell to his knees.

"The weak have no right to lecture their betters," the cat-person said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "If you don't like the way I criticize your drivel, convince me otherwise. Until then, keep your mouth shut and know your place, _whore_."

Bell couldn't speak. He was shaking and his heart was racing. His body was covered in sweat. It felt like he had just fought off something about to take his life.

Tammuz placed a fine, slender glass in front of the animal person. He began to fill it up with a liquid as bright and colorful as blood from an unmarked bottle. "I would like to apologize for my employee's rude behavior. This is on the house. I assure you he will be disciplined later on proper behavior."

The cat person raised the glass and eyed the color. His hand didn't visibly move but the contents began to swirl around. "_Laer naru miruvor. _A diamond among dirt is still filthy. But I will pretend this never happened. He is beneath my attention anyways."

"Was this your intent all along, Alan?" the dark elf questioned with a sneer. "Complain loud enough to get something from the top shelf?"

"Not even this will get me to change my mind," the cat-person, Alan, took a gentle sip from his drink. He smacked his lips once to savor the taste. "But it helps alleviate my intolerance. I will be patient a little while longer. For Mia's sake."

"Don' bother," Mia said aloud. Bell couldn't see her but he heard the chair and flooring groan. "The party is as good as done. Y'all put up with the place longer than I thought. Go off an' have fun elsewhere. I'ma have some of my own."

"Are you upset?" Ottar asked with concern. It was hard to tell with his deep, almost monotone voice but it was there. "Lady Freya requested we give you a good time."

"Aye, just havin' you boys here was plenty. Y'all did more than I was expecting, which is a good time in my book."

He heard her steps before seeing her. Mia walked around the counter and moved behind it. She stood over Bell, who had yet to get off of the floor. He still couldn't feel his legs. She smiled down at him before addressing Tammuz.

"I'll take this one."

"He's not trained," Tammuz said as he placed the unmarked bottle back in a cupboard behind the counter.

"All the better," Mia said with a huff. She reached into one of her leather pockets and pulled out a small stack of gold and silver coins. She placed them in a tower on the counter.

Tammuz eyed them, raised a brow, but shrugged. "Your room was prepared as requested. Are you sure you don't want my recommendation? They can be here in less than ten minutes."

"That won't do," Mia said as she stepped forward and grabbed Bell by the collar of his shirt. He yelped as he was lifted off of the ground. A second later, he was tucked under her arm and dangling like a sack of potatoes. "Ya know I like to break in the new'uns. Tell the usual boys maybe next time."

"W...Wha…?" was all Bell could say as his head swiveled between Mia and Tammuz. "W-Wait. I'm not-"

Tammuz shoved a rag into his mouth before he could say anything else. "Please be considerate of the merchandise," he breathed out in what was almost a sigh. "I still need him for the rest of the week."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with this'un," Mia barked out a loud laugh before turning around and heading for the stairs.

"I don't believe you know the definition of that word," Tammuz commented back. He went back to managing the building behind the counter.

The rest of Mia's party had mixed expressions. The boarz was completely impassive, the prumes all had looks of disgust, and the two elves looked at Mia as if they were seeing this side of her for the first time. The cat-person snorted and sipped on his wine.

Bell was carried the entire way up the stairs and to the third room on the right. Mia opened the door; they both remained at the doorway to look within. Tammuz had managed to get the sweaty, musty smell out of the room. The sheets were a pearly white and there were candles lit within. A soft breeze blew in from the open window.

Bell looked at the bed, to Mia, to the bed again, and back to Mia. She must have noticed as she was looking down at him with an amused smile. She was enjoying his reaction.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew what the exchange down below meant. Considering everything else that had happened to him within the past forty-eight hours… he wasn't surprised. And the lack of surprise was what really surprised him. He wasn't bothered. It was just…

Well, Mia was a woman old enough to be his mother… and strong enough to be his father.

He took out the rag in his mouth and stared at the bed for what must have been the longest minute of his life.

"Grandpa, I'm going on an adventure," was all he could say.

"What a fun idea," Mia said aloud. She stepped into the room with him still under his arm. "How about you be the adventurer and I be the monster you must slay. You have no weapon and you must wrestle it before it devours you."

She shut the door behind her with the back of her foot.

0-0-0

"We've seen him, Lady Freya," Ottar reported as soon as he returned to his goddess' side.

The Goddess of Beauty and War sat in a lavish velvet chair, her legs crossed and a glass of hardly touched wine resting on the stand beside her. Her eyes peered into a looking glass across of her. It was as tall as she was and crafted with a layer of her Arkanum. She had used it time and again to spy on her current curiosity. Right now all she saw was her reflection.

"And how is he doing?" her voice was light, filled with laughter, life, warmth, and everlasting love for everyone present. It was especially harmonious this evening.

"He appears to have adapted well," Ottar stood behind her and slightly to the side. "Mia took him for the night."

"Did she now?" Freya laughed. "My! That woman certainly has good tastes. I wonder what sort of skills he'll pick up from her."

"Lady Freya, if you give the command, we can take him from Ishtar."

She smiled at that. "Ottar, have you been to the city lately?"

"Only to make repairs, my lady."

"Then I take it you haven't been to the little cafe down on Northeast Main. It's right by Seventh Street. I take my walks through there on occasion. There's a bakery across the street that sells the most lovely little cakes. Further down is a nice elderly couple that run a flower shop."

Ottar listened without interruption. He was also taking note of the little hints she was giving him. She knew she would find a bouquet of flowers and an assortment of confectionaries tomorrow after business. He wouldn't say a word and wouldn't expect anything out of it. And she loved him for it.

"Did you know they have a special in the middle days of the week?" she went on. "Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday they cut their prices on lunch. Why, it's so cheap you can buy soup and bread for 100 valis."

"I see," he said. "Then this is a test of sorts?"

"I am in love, Ottar," she cupped her hands under her chin and leaned forward, gazing at the mirror in front of her. She couldn't see the boy but she could only imagine him. "His aura is so pure, so unblemished, I've never seen anyone like him before. When I found him on the street, it broke my heart seeing him like that. I wanted to hold him in my arms and take him home. I want him to love me as much as I love him."

She squirmed in her seat at the sheer idea of holding him and looking upon those wide, innocent eyes of his. Her smile became sad, "But then what, Ottar? He would love me and follow my every whim like a rescued puppy. I wouldn't love him any less than I do now but would he love me just as much? No, I do not think he would. A man can never truly love another as an equal if they are dependent of them."

She continued to stare at the mirror as she breathed out a long sigh. "One day, Ottar. I will have him love me one day. When he can stand up on his own. Until then, let Ishtar and those children have his shallow adoration. I will continue to watch him. I will see him grow into a man. And, if needed, I will be the hidden hand that guides his path."

She shuddered at that idea. Yes. How wonderful it would be to be the one that will be responsible for his greatness. He may never be as great as a man or lover as Ottar, but he will be great one day in his own right.

It was up to her to nurture him. She would make sure he would keep his pure heart no matter what. Or Ishtar will be eating her own heart.

"By your will, Lady Freya," Ottar was completely loyal to her, even as they spoke of another potential lover for her. "You need only command me and I will do all."

"I know you will, Ottar," she spoke his name with utmost love and affection. "Please bring me Alan. I have a job for him."

"...If it is what I suspect, I do not believe he will be happy about it."

"He left quite the impression on the boy," Freya leaned back into her chair and reached for her glass of wine. "I'll have him take responsibility for it. I intended for you to take the position but this might work out for the better."

0-0-0

Bell had to hold onto the railings of the stairway the entire time. His legs felt like gelatin. He tripped and caught himself at a table's edge. He pulled himself upright, circled around the table, and struggled to figure out how he was going to make it to the next table.

"Use the chair," Tammuz said when he stepped out of the kitchen.

"I… I can't sit down," Bell said. He was using most of his upper body to keep himself standing. "It hurts too much. I think she broke something."

"Turn the chair around and use its back as a crutch," Tammuz said a little more clearly. He went behind the counter and began to wash the empty glasses. The brothel was empty.

Bell did as such. It was difficult to maneuver but he managed to reach the bartop. He crossed his arms over the edge and leaned over. He practically hung himself over to give his legs a rest. "Mister Tammuz, I'm sorry it took so long to get down. I changed the sheets, though. It's just… it was _really _hard to convince myself to go down the stairs."

"Miss Grand already paid for the injury and damages fee," Tammuz said. He rummaged through his pocket and slapped two gold coins on the counter. He pushed them towards Bell.

"What's this?" Bell asked.

"Your tip and commission," he said bluntly. It almost sounded like he didn't want to hand it over to Bell but professionalism forced him. "Most prostitutes receive a percentage of the profits made. Trainees, and you, don't receive this. However… Miss Grand was adamant I pay you. She promises to return once her new business is stable."

Bell felt the blood drain from his face.

"It'll be a while. Don't let that distract you from your work. And there's no guarantee she will pick you again. A lot of clients have a favorite prostitute but even they don't use the same one every visit."

"Mister Tammuz… about that?" Bell looked up at him. Tammuz gave him a flat look. He had his attention. "Am… Am I a prostitute?"

"Strictly speaking, everyone in Ishtar Familia is for sale," he answered in his usual plain voice. "You, me, Mime and Tryst included. But that does not mean we are cheap. Mime and Tryst do not accept clients if it impedes with their cooking. I charge a marginally high amount. You will start with a set price after training and can adjust it accordingly. But you will be expected to make money for the familia. So choose your clients carefully as well as your price."

Bell lowered his head, "I… didn't join to become a prostitute."

"Many who did not come with Hippolyta are the same."

"Does that mean I can't be an adventurer?!" tears threatened to fall from Bell's face. Had he joined the wrong familia after all? Was his dream forever lost to him?!

Tammuz looked annoyed. "As I said this morning, you are free to do whatever you want on your own time. If you wish to go into the Dungeon, I will not stop you. But you will be removed if you do not return for your shift."

Bell breathed out a long sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Um… I'm sorry about earlier Mister Tammuz. About what I said to that person, I mean."

"I will excuse it for now due to my own lack of educating you," Tammuz growled. His eyes hardened, "Clients are the blood of the Ishtar Familia. If you speak out of term like that again, you will be disciplined so that it will not happen another time. Do you understand?"

The stare was nowhere near as intense as Alan's. But it still made Bell gulp.

"Good," Tammuz nodded with grim satisfaction. "The brothel has been bought out for the night by Freya Familia. There won't be anyone else coming in. Once you are able to move on your own, clean the tables and stack the chairs. You may leave early once you are done."

"R-Really?" he gawked at the small blessing. "Thank you, Mister Tammuz! What will you be doing?"

"That's none of your concern," he snapped back. He finished cleaning the glasses and let them dry out on the rack. He wiped his hands with a towel and folded it neatly onto a hanger. "Mime and Tryst have already left for the evening. Do not make the same mistake and leave your tasks unfinished. Good night, Cranel."

Just like this morning, Tammuz picked up his coat by the door, threw it over his shoulder, and stepped out into the night.

"Good night, Mister Tammuz," Bell called out and sagged a little further into the counter. He didn't know long he stayed like this. He felt his arms go numb up to his armpits and chest ache as it rubbed against the counter's edge. He tested his legs. They were a little stronger but his lower back and hips ached to all hell.

He could at least stand. He moved stiffly and a little hunched as he went around to pull out a rag, dunk it into some of the soap water Tammuz just used, and bring it back around to the tables at front. He took his time scrubbing the tables. By the time he was done with the last table, the first half were already dry. And by the time he was able to flip the chairs over and place them on top of those tables, the rest had dried up.

It was still dark out by the time he left. The streets were mostly silent with only a few stragglers and prostitutes roaming around. A drunk man bumped into him, apologized to someone named Shirley, and kept going. Bell asked him if he was okay but the man kept on walking, swaying and singing a song with each step.

"Yoohoo, Beeeeellll~" someone called out to him from across the street.

He looked and saw Cellaneo calling out to him, waving a handkerchief and blowing him a kiss. He put up a small smile and waved back. She crossed over, swaying her hips with each step while licking her lips. He felt her eyes undress him.

"Well what happened to you?" she said as she came up to him. "You look like you wrestled against an ogre and the ogre won. Kinda smell like it too."

"Y-You could say that," Bell shivered.

Her smile and eyes were full of knowing. "Congratulations, Bell. You're officially a member of the familia. How about we go celebrate and trade notes? I'll tell you all my secret spots if you tell me yours."

And just like that, Cellaneo wrapped herself around one of his arms and began to drag him away.

"M-Miss Cellaneo, wait!" he pleaded. "Can't we talk first? Why don't we get to know each other?"

"Oh we'll be getting to know each other a lot," she sang while pulling on him. His heels were dragging on the road and she didn't seem to notice. Or she just didn't care. "No one else is around. I'm not missing my chance at this. Nothing can stop my golden moment! Not you, not Aisha, not Lady Ishtar, not-"

Something exploded near them and sent dirt flying everywhere. Bell was almost thrown around if Celleneo wasn't holding onto him. Her grip tightened enough to make his arm ache.

He coughed and wiped his face clean of dust and dirt. He wished he remained blind.

"Hey there, Cellaneo," Phryne's smile split her froggy face from ear to ear. She stood at the center of a crater in the middle of the road. "Whatcha got there? Something sweet?"

"Phryne you freak!" Cellaneo pushed Bell behind her and used herself as a shield. "Did you just jump three blocks?!"

"The wind carried something to me," Phryne climbed out of the crater she created upon landing. Cellaneo backed up, pushing Bell away a few steps with her. "I never forget a scent like that. Why don't you hand him over? I promise to give him back."

"For the last time, no!" Celleneo stomped her foot on the ground. Her foot left an impression in the ground. "You always ruin them! I won't let you touch a single hair on Bell!"

"Will you now?" as if possible, Phryne's smile widened.

Cellaneo stiffened. Her head flicked over to stare back at Bell. He could see a lot of thoughts running through her head.

"Bell, run," she whispered. Phryne heard it; she glowered. Suddenly, Cellaneo spun around and launched herself at the larger woman. She howled like a banshee and brought up her leg in a kick.

Phryne caught it, her childlike hand only big enough to wrap around Cellaneo's thin ankle. But so impossibly easily, she tossed Cellaneo aside. The younger girl's body flew through the window of the a building across the street at such a speed she couldn't control her landing.

"Now… where were we?" Phryne's attention then fell onto Bell.

He wanted to check on Cellaneo to see if she was alright. He wanted to yell at Phryne for hurting her. But something else was driving him. Something else was making his heart race and skin clam up. Fear. His primal instinct to survive was kicking up. It was just like with Alan.

He believed if he got within Phryne's clutches… he wasn't going to wake up ever again.

He screamed and ran like never before in the other direction. The pain and soreness from earlier was ignored, though it screamed at him in the back of his mind. He kept on, pushing himself and running faster than he ever had in his entire life. His legs pumped hard enough to kick up dirt in his heels.

It wasn't enough. He could feel Phryne breathing down his neck.

"Run," she whispered to him. "I like it when they try. It gets them worked up and ready to go when I catch them."

He screamed louder and ran harder. His vision was narrowed as every survival function in his body worked on overdrive. He no longer felt the pain. He ran hard enough to no longer feel her breath. But he could just _sense _she was in his shadow.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he screamed.

Those that he ran by dove out of the way. Some just watched. They weren't willing to get in Phryne's way.

He saw the girl whose name he never got. She had heard his shout and looked to see what was going on. Her eyes widened.

Her smile was apologetic as she shouted back at him, "I'll remember you in spirit, Bell! It was good while it lasted!"

And just like that, she slipped inside a building and left him to his demise.

He took maybe three more steps before Phryne's hand grabbed onto his leg. It made him trip and fall flat on his face. His mouth kissed the stone road. He tasted blood.

"That's plenty enough," Phryne raised him up until he was hanging upside-down by his ankle. "We're going to have so much fun together. You should feel lucky. Not everyone gets to lay with someone as beautiful as me."

"P-Please. We're in the same familia. Can't we just talk and be friends? I'm sure you're a nice person, Miss Phryne. You don't have to do this."

"I don't have to," her smile increased. "I _want _to."

"Hey!"

Phryne lowered him a little so she could see who shouted across of her. Bell twisted his body and head around so he could also get a look.

Aisha stood a few meders away from them, her hands on her hips and legs squared with her shoulders. She glared at Phryne with eyes that could melt steel. "That's _my _rabbit. Drop him, Phryne."

Bell gawked at her. Why… Why was she doing this? He didn't mean anything to her. She said those horrible things to him. So why…? Unless…

"You do care," he whispered.

The intensity of her glare faltered for a split second. It returned twice as fiercely. He could make out a small hint of red in her cheeks.

"This one's mine, Aisha," Phryne spat out like a venomous snake. "I caught him. Didn't you give up your rights to him anyways? Everyone heard about your little spat this mornin'."

"I said he's mine," Aisha hissed. "He'll always be mine. Not yours and not anyone in the familia. He's _mine_. Now let him go before I make you even uglier than you are. I've got _a lot _of frustrations to let out since this morning."

"Jealousy is beneath you, Aisha," Phryne cackled. "You're just petty because I'm more beautiful than you. Even so, you can't hurt me. I'm a whole level above you."

Aisha sighed, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She brought her right foot around, crouched, and kicked off the ground like a dart. Her launch kicked up dirt as her body came at them faster than Bell could blink.

Yet Phryne was faster. She swatted Aisha aside like an annoying fly. But unlike with Cellaneo, Aisha was able to roll and dig her heels into the dirt to slow herself down. She came at Phryne again. And when Phryne tried to swipe at her again, Aisha ducked down low and brought her leg around.

Phryne leapt up, letting Aisha's leg sweep under hers. Aisha saw this and reacted quickly. She kept her momentum and tried to swipe upwards. Phryne blocked it with her off hand, twisting it around to grab onto Aisha and swinging her around. But when she let go, Aisha held on, She used the speed Phryne created to bring her leg around and slam her heel into the back of Phryne's head.

Phryne lurched forward with spittle forced out of her mouth. She also let Bell go. He dropped like a rock.

"You bitch!" Phryne roared and spun around. She left Bell to give her full attention to Aisha. The bigger woman was a blur as she came at Aisha, swinging fists around in a frenzy. Aisha put up a guard and dodged, but every other blow was too fast or too strong for her to avoid and deflect. Her body was being pummeled, which burdened her body further and letting Phryne deliver even more blows.

Phryne finished it by cupping her hands together and slamming them down onto Aisha's back. The smaller girl fell flat on the ground.

"A-Aisha…" Bell whispered in horror. It had only been three seconds.

Phryne panted more out of outrage than effort. She snarled at Aisha's limp body before turning back to Bell.

Aisha grabbed onto the hem of Phryne's leather pants. She lifted her head and spat out blood. She bore bloodied teeth at the bigger woman. "Is… that all… you got? The Minotaurs hit harder than that. Look better too."

"Miss Aisha… please," Bell looked at her swollen and bleeding face. Phryne didn't pull her punches. "No more. Please! I don't want to see you get hurt anymore!"

"Neither do I," another voice spoke up.

Both Phryne's and Aisha's eyes widened. They both looked like they had done something unforgivable and were about to be brutally punished for it. Aisha looked terrified while Phryne scowled.

Bell craned his head and saw his goddess, Lady Ishtar herself, walk with an inhuman grace down the street. There was a long pipe in her hand and a shawl wrapped over her shoulders. It did little to hide her breathtaking beauty. She looked displeased at what she was seeing.

Behind her was her assistant, Dimmuzi, and Tammuz.

"All this over a _boy_," she looked around the vicinity. Bell winced as he saw how much carnage he brought when running from Phryne. She left destruction in her wake. "Phryne, I'm holding you responsible for this."

"Me?!"

"Yes, _you_," Ishtar's voice was like a whip. "You will pay for every report for reparations as well as Aisha's recovery. Just look at her. And you, Aisha. I'm disappointed in you. You should know better than to take on someone beyond your level."

"L-Lady Ishtar, please!" Bell knelt and bowed his head parallel to the ground. "It's my fault! Miss Phryne was chasing me! Miss Aisha was only trying to help! I'll pay for her days off!"

"Hoh?" Ishtar's voice was mocking. "Really now? Dimmuzi, what is the average rate Aisha makes in three days?"

"Forty to fifty thousand valis," her assistant responded readily.

Bell gasped so hard his face almost imploded.

"Well, well," Ishtar twirled her pipe along her fingers. "You must be quite the gentleman to make that much money on your own after only two days. Tammuz, you've outdone yourself with this one."

Tammuz looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"I… I'll still pay!" Bell begged. "It'll take time to get that much money but I'll do it! So please, forgive Miss Aisha!"

He held his head to the ground for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'll be waiting forever for that," Ishtar said after the prolonged silence. "I'd rather see the money immediately. Phryne will cover it as was discussed. Since you seem so determined to take Aisha's blame, I'll pardon her this time. But I will be expecting something out of you. I'll have Dimmuzi send for you when I think of something."

"Yes, Lady Ishtar! Thank you!" He kept his brow to the ground. It seemed to be working in his favor.

He felt Ishtar's eyes bore into the back of his skull for a moment. He didn't know what it meant. Eventually, the pressure fell off. "Phryne, I'm here because there's something we need to discuss. Come with me."

He heard the gingling of her many ornaments as she walked off. When Bell raised his head, Ishtar's back was to him. Dimmuzi and Tammuz were following close behind her. Phryne growled at Aisha before following. She didn't walk; her bulbous form and tiny legs forced her to waddle more than anything.

Bell immediately got up to his feet and went to Aisha's side. She had been able to rise up to sit on her knees. "Miss Aisha, we need to treat your wounds."

She shrugged him off, "Don't touch me. I can take care of myself."

He knelt down beside her. Neither of them moved. His voice was low, "Why… Why did you do that? I thought you hated me?"

She didn't say anything. She refused to. She wouldn't even look at him.

"I was worried about you," he said. "When Phryne hit you like that and you didn't get up… I thought she…"

"You? Worry about me?" she scoffed and glared at him. "If you care then why the hell did you blow me off this evening? You saw me and pretended you didn't. Don't give me that crap if you're going to treat me like everyone else."

He recalled she said the same thing about her clients. She said they would say wonderful things about her in bed but pretend she didn't exist in the street.

"I thought you hated me," he said as he looked directly at her. "You said you didn't want anything to do with me. What… What was I supposed to think?"

She jabbed a finger at his brow. It was hard enough to knock his head back. He had to catch himself by throwing an arm behind himself. "I don't hate you. But you are annoying. Calling me 'Miss' all the damn time like I'm some old hag. We're the same age. You don't see me calling you _Mister Bell_."

He rubbed where she poked him. It felt sore. "Then… can I just call you Aisha?"

"Everyone else does," she gave him a blunt look.

"Okay… Aisha."

"Good."

"Aisha."

"What?"

"...Aisha."

"Q-Quit it! You're seriously creeping me out."

Bell breathed out a little easier. It felt like a great weight had been pulled off his chest.

"Hey," Aisha glared at him. "Did you really mean that? You were going to pay all that money?"

He stared at the ground, "I… don't know how I would get the money. But yes. If Lady Ishtar gave me the chance, I would find a way. You got hurt because of me."

"Idiot," she poked his brow again, this time a little softer. "All I need is to drink a potion. This'll clear up in the morning."

He couldn't help but smile. "Does this mean we're friends?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," her brows furrowed. "You still owe me one lay. Two after what I just did for you. I'd take you now but even I wouldn't want to do me like this."

"Those wounds need to be treated," he agreed. "But Aisha? It doesn't matter what you look like. I still think you're pretty. M-Maybe… Maybe tomorrow? We can continue where we left off."

She wouldn't look at him. She snapped her head away from him. He couldn't see her face. "Y-Yeah? Well you reek. Seriously, it smells like you wrestled with an ogre. And lost."

He couldn't hold back a snort of laughter, "That's what Miss Cellaneo said. I could… Oh my gosh! Cellaneo! I need to check on her! She got hit by Phryne!"

"She's fine," Aisha said.

"But-"

"I said she's fine!" her voice was a little louder as she growled. "Amazons are pretty tough. Nothing but certain death will keep us down."

Bell didn't feel too convinced by that. Cellaneo got launched into one of the buildings. He knew he would have been dead if it had been him. Was she okay because she was an Amazoness or because of her status as an adventurer?

"Tomorrow then," he heard her say in an unusually quiet voice.

"Tomorrow," he promised.

She stood quickly and started to walk off. He got up and wanted to escort her. But she put a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Tomorrow, Bell. I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth and kill everyone in my way. Don't leave your station until I come pick you up."

"I promise. Have a good night… Aisha."

She waved at him over her shoulder and headed out. Her head was slightly bowed and skin a little more red than usual. He was worried about her but she was able to walk in a straight line. He watched her round a corner before slipping out of his sight.

He smiled the entire way back to the dormitories. He had gained a friend, lost her, and reclaimed her with a stronger relationship than before. All within twenty-four hours. And, quite possibly, she might become something more.

He was barely halfway back to his dorm before the rush of the incident finally wore off. He yelped as he felt something in his lower back snap.

* * *

**Omake**

"Hold up," Hestia put up a hand. "What was that middle part?"

"My fight with Aisha, you mean?" Bell tilted his head.

"No, after that. With Freya."

"You mean... with Mama Mia?" his voice was slow and steady.

"No, I mean with _Freya,_" Hestia huffed and put her knuckles on her hips where she sat. "I think you're giving her _way _too much credit. You're making it sound like everything that's ever happened to you was done by her hand. And because she's in love with you? I don't want to say conceited but..."

"W-What else could it be?!" he nearly rose out of his seat. "It all makes sense! Meeting Aisha, my adventuring team, my equipment, the Benevolent Mistress, the Valentine's Day incident, everything! There's too much evidence to back this up! Why doesn't anyone believe me about this?!"

"What evidence!" Hestia threw up her hands. "You just said she was fiddling with her thumbs and coming up with some dastardly plan as if she's some cheap knockoff villain! Where is your proof?! You weren't even there!"

"It's the only logical conclusion there is!" Bell began to sweat when his goddess gave him a deadpan stare. He turned to Haruhime, "Y-You believe me, right?"

"Eep!" she gasped and turned bright red. She couldn't meet his eyes, "W-W-Well... it would make sense... if it were true. But it's just so hard to see, Bell. I'm sorry."

Bell could only hang his head. If none of them believed him, then he will have to find the proof himself.

* * *

**Pat reon: Arrixam**


	4. Chapter 4

**No, I'm not dead. I was taking a break from most fanfiction for the past few months. But I'm back now!**

**Most of this story takes place in the past. Yes, it's mostly one really big flashback. There were be only a few times when we see Adult Bell in action (outside of the snippets at the end of most chapters). Those occasions will only happen when I find a break in his timeline. I didn't plan on showing the present until he starts getting into the routine of being an Adventurer. Certain characters still need to be introduced.**

**Thank you for your patience. As usual, on with the show.**

* * *

**Cover: **_Oslight_

**Co-Written by:** _Generalmoose2nd_

* * *

The Dungeon. It was the center of the world and had been around since the Ancient Age, a time where magical beasts and spirits flooded the planet. It had been the source of all the world's monsters. None knew how it came to be, except for perhaps the gods. It was only here, in the center of Orario, where the mortal children could become heroes. Adventurers, as they were called in today's time.

Bell had heard all manner of stories about the Dungeon. From the stories his grandfather told him to the passing conversations between Adventurers on the streets. They were all filled with feats of glory— of heroes going down into dark and perilous pits and vanquishing mighty beasts. They told tales of comradery, of epic battles, and of how they returned to their lovers back on the surface. They were the sorts of things that had led Bell to this far.

At high noon, as soon as he woke up, he entered the Dungeon.

His head swiveled around at every corner. This was the first time he had ever entered the Dungeon. No one had stopped him when he entered Babel Tower with the crowd of Adventurers and descended down its steps. But here he was, without a party, without equipment, and without a lick of what he was supposed to do.

The first layer of the Dungeon was dark, only being lit by the natural crystals growing out of the cavern walls. As soon as he stepped foot in it, he felt an ominous presence surrounding him. This invisible being constantly hovering over his shoulder didn't like him. It wanted him to leave. It hated him and promised to make him suffer before killing him.

His hand clutching against the kitchen knife shook. It was the only weapon he could acquire, having taken it from the brothel he worked at. He promised to bring it back once he was done. Tammuz would skin him alive otherwise.

His footsteps echoed. He took a different path from the Adventurers he followed and was now by himself in the Dungeon. It might have been a mistake. Now that he was alone, he felt vulnerable. It felt like the Dungeon itself was watching him, licking its chops and knowing he was fresh meat for the taking.

The walls themselves seemed to breathe in reaction to his presence. He heard stone crack and rumble. He paled and took several steps back as the wall beside him opened up. Emerging out of the stone was a small humanoid figure with dark green skin. It was half of Bell's height with disfigured limbs and a head too big for its body. It's body was cradled as if within a mother's womb.

The Dungeon spat this creature out, a goblin. It fell out of the wall but awakened right before hitting the floor. It's green eyes blinked a few times and spotted Bell immediately. It hissed at him and lowered its stance, ready to rush at him.

Bell's knees shook as he put the knife between him and the goblin. His teeth rattled. He remembered a time when he came across a goblin in the fields of his village. He threw a rock at it and ran away, crying for his grandfather to save him. The village men ended up killing it after banding together. To this day, Bell had developed a fear of goblins he couldn't get over.

But today was the day he did. Despite how much his body shook in fear, he forced himself to focus and calm down. He needed to be a hero. He swore to his late grandfather he would become a man and win the heart of a girl. And in order to do that, he needed to get over his fears. A hero feared nothing. A hero laughed in the face of danger.

He made the first move, screaming an unholy howl as he sprinted at the goblin. He raised the blade up and brought it down when he was within range.

The goblin moved out of the way. It had been so quick Bell had temporarily lost sight of the monster. He couldn't stop himself from running; he needed a few extra steps to gradually come to a stop and turn around. The monster took this chance to leap at him. It latched onto Bell's arm as he was turning around and bit into his shoulder.

He let out a cry of pain. He had broken his arm once, having fallen from a tree the other children dared him to climb. The pain then, he thought, was unbearable.

It was nothing compared to this. A dozen tiny blades pierced his flesh and dug deep into his meat. The pain was so shocking he didn't think about attacking the goblin with the knife. He instinctively pulled away from the goblin, which was pointless considering it was latched onto his arm. His shoulder hit the wall, stunning himself further.

The impact jerked the goblin around. Its teeth sank in deeper and tore a larger gash through his skin. A new jolt of pain flared through Bell. This time, he felt alert and responsive. He swung his arm around with the intent of cutting the goblin. It had sensed his movement for it had dislodged itself from his being and kicked itself away. The motion forced Bell to slide against the wall and fall onto his side. The knife had missed the monster by a large margin.

He was breathing hard from pure adrenaline. He saw the goblin rush at him and he tried to get up quickly. It wasn't fast enough as its hands— its claws swiped across his face. He turned just in time for it to miss his eye but he felt a burning sensation sweep across his cheek and ear.

He screamed and flailed his arm around without thought or direction. He felt a moment of resistance and heard the goblin squeal like a pig. It had leapt away from him, which gave him a chance to put one foot on the ground and rise back up.

Now he was panting. He heard his heart hammering between his ears. Time seemed to slow down as his only focus was the goblin in front of him. He had grazed its arm… and made it angry.

It came at him, leaping into the air without concern for its own safety. Bell, backed into the wall, couldn't retreat. The idea of rolling out of the way never came across him as he put the knife between them once more. The positioning was wrong and the knife didn't so much as scratch the goblin. Bell put up an arm at the last instant and was able to use it as a shield to bar the goblin from clawing out his eyes.

"Hey, come take a look at this!"

"Is that a civie?!"

"What's a brat doing in the Dungeon?"

"He's really struggling against that goblin there."

"My money's on the gob'."

He received a few scratches here and there but had managed to twist his body enough to throw the goblin off of him. But not without it digging its claws into his forearm and _peeling _the meat off of him as it was flung off. It rolled on the floor and got back up quicker than he could have.

Bell's hand gripped at his bleeding forearm, feeling the sticky red liquid soak his jacket and hand. His wounded arm felt numb. And with it, so too was his weapon hand. The knife was no longer in his hand. His eyes bulged and zipped across the floor in search of it.

Its tip was planted in the stone floor… right between he and the goblin. He needed it to defend himself. The goblin, despite its limited intelligence, knew this as well. Bell moved. So did the goblin.

He stretched a hand out for the knife, diving in desperation to reach for it. The goblin reached it at the same time with its speed surpassing his own. Its claws cut into his hands. In desperation, Bell threw his body forward on his elbows and brought up a fist. The punch was hardly anything as it didn't bother the goblin at all. It threw its body on top of Bell's, biting and scratching at him for the knife. At the same time, Bell did all he could to get the monster off of him and retrieve the weapon.

It was difficult to tell what was going on. All he knew was the goblin was on top of him. Every instinct in him told him to not let go of the knife. And he didn't. But neither did the goblin. It clawed at him and he threw his fist at it. His vision became red as blood dripped into his eyes. He bellowed as he continued to flail around and retaliate against this monster.

"Oh shit! It got the knife!"

But the goblin won in the end. It sank its teeth into his wrist and retched the knife out of his grip. It held it overhead, ready to plunge the sharp end down onto Bell. Time stopped and Bell was frozen in place. He saw how he was going to die. The goblin was going to bring the knife up and down on him. Repeatedly. It would keep stabbing into him even after he was dead.

The goblin's muscles tensed as it was readying itself to move. Bell felt like every celch of his body was filled with lead. His heart was beating erratically as his body moved in such an aggravatingly slow motion. He tried to bring both arms up to block the attack. They felt heavier than ever before as the goblin brought its own arms down to stab into him.

His wrists made it, crossing over to act as a shield under its forearms. The knife was a few celches away from his face. He tried to push the goblin off of him, but the monster bore all of its body down on him. His arms shook as the knife was growing closer and closer between his eyes. He felt the tip of steel kiss his brow.

That tiniest prick triggered something within Bell. He was going to die. His first encounter against a monster as an adventurer was going to be his last. In this moment, he didn't care about being a hero. He didn't care about getting the girl. The only thought that went through his mind was how he was going to die right here, right now.

Pure instinct took over. Untapped strength surged through him as his mind went blank. He could only process few, base thoughts. He acknowledged that his body was moving on its own but he would not be able to explain how things came to be.

All he knew was after kicking, flailing, and screaming, he had managed to get the goblin off of him. The fight wasn't over, though. He was on top of the goblin this time. The knife was nowhere to be seen as he stared down at the monster beneath him. It hissed at him.

He brought a fist down on its face. The crunching sound of a broken nose reached his ears. The hissing continued. He brought his other fist around. It hissed some more, this time bringing claws up against his chest. He ignored it and struck again. And again. And again.

The damn thing wouldn't die! If it didn't die, it was going to kill him! He needed to end this _now._

He grabbed the side of its skull with both hands, ignoring how its claws sank into his arms as it fought for its own life. He didn't care. He pushed all of his weight forward and slammed the skull down against the stone floor. There was a dull thud from the impact. The goblin's body loosened for an instant. It's claws gripped tighter on his arms.

Bell did it again, bringing the head up and driving it back down. He could still hear the thing hiss at him. He did it again, crushing his fingers underneath. This time, he grabbed it by the small tuft of hair on the side of its head. He put everything he had into ramming its head into the ground a few more times.

At the eleventh time, when he was out of breath, the goblin exploded into a cloud of ash. He fell onto his elbows, breathing heavily. He coughed as some of the ash went into his mouth, forcing him to roll onto his back and gasp for air.

He had done it. He had killed a goblin.

The sound of groaning caught his attention. He turned his head to the side. A large group of Adventurers had huddled at the pathway's entrance.

"The damn brat lived!"

"I bet the goblin was gonna eat him alive!"

"Yeah? He was supposed to have his throat cut open."

"Thought he would'a been done in by his own knife."

"Did anyone bet he was gonna live?"

"That's a fool's bet and y'know it."

"Well the little shit is alive, ain't he?"

"This blows. I want my damn money."

"Go to hell. Ain't nobody winnin' today."

"Screw it. I'm getting something out of this."

One of them, a racoon-man, stepped away from his party and approached. Bell sat up and was about to get up to his knees… when the man kicked him in the face. A grunt escaped his lips as he was knocked back to the ground. Before he could get back up, another hard blow struck him in the stomach. The air was knocked out of him and the man continued to kick into Bell's side.

His body instinctively cradled in on itself to mitigate the blows. They kept coming as the man relentlessly attacked him. A few blows struck his head, making everything dizzy.

Disoriented, Bell's head wobbled to the side as the man picked him up by the collar. He felt his hands go into Bell's jacket, patting his shirt and pants with an unsatisfied grunt.

"Oi, Canoe, ya find anything or you coppin' a feel?" one of the other Adventurers laughed.

"This little shit ain't got nothin'!" the raccoon-man, Conoe, continued to pat down every inch of Bell. His hand patted on his trousers, one particular spot. He reached into Bell's back pocket and took out two gold coins. "Hoh? What have we here…?"

They were the gold coins Mia Grande had given him as a tip. It was the only money Bell had at the moment. He had wanted to buy Aisha and Lady Ishtar something with that money. His hand latched onto the man's wrist. The grip was weak but he held on as strong as he could.

"Give that back," Bell said, his voice muffled by a swollen mouth and blood seeping from his gums. He couldn't fully open his left eye as he glared at the man.

Conoe smirked at him… before letting go of Bell's collar. With the same hand, he curled it into a fist and drew it back.

"You're in the way," a deep, heavy voice filled the hallway. "Move aside."

Conoe snarled and whipped his head around, "Just go around before—"

His ears twitched and bushy tail stood up. The rest of the Adventurers had moved away to clear a path without hesitation. The one who stood at the pathway's entrance was a tall, intimidating boarz with minimal armor and a greatsword at his back. He gazed impassively at the party in his way.

Bell recognized him as Ottar, one of the companions of Mia from last night. Their eyes met briefly.

"You don't belong here," his guttural voice echoed. The gravitas behind it reached deep into Bell's core. Here, a legitimate Adventurer, had just passed judgment on Bell and found him unwanting. Unworthy.

"H-Hey, what're you—" Conoe stood up and stepped away in alarm. Ottar approached him; his hand moved faster than Bell could blink as it latched onto Conoe's wrist. There was the sound of a twig snapping and the raccoon-man howled in pain. A casual shove from Ottar sent him flying, slamming into the wall and sliding to the floor. Conoe held onto his broken wrist.

Without another word, Ottar reached down, picked up Bell under his arm like a sack of potatoes, and carried him up towards the way he came. Bell hung there limply. A part of him, in his dazed stupor as he watched his own blood drip off of him, found being carried like this comfortable. He was getting too used to being like this.

Time had passed before he knew it. Ottar dumped him at the base of Babel Tower's tiled floor. He was now back on the surface.

Two gold coins dropped out of Ottar's hand and rolled over towards Bell's face. Bell's hand slapped down on them, not having the strength to hold them but just enough for this action.

"Thank you," he said.

His blurry vision stared at Ottar's boots. The man didn't leave just yet.

"...No hero has ever accomplished their goal alone," he said. With that, he turned and walked away— not back into the Dungeon but out of Babel Tower entirely.

Bell's face rested against the cold surface of the floor, his body throbbing in pain and thoughts vague and slow. The words Ottar left behind played in his mind. As he lay there, Adventurers walked around him. Some didn't bother to deviate from their path and walked over him. Not a single one helped him back to his feet.

Eventually, he forced himself up. He wobbled out of Babel Tower, unfit to return to the Dungeon.

0-0-0

"Can I have a healing potion, please?" Bell asked.

The really cute girl behind the counter gave him a bewildered look. She wasn't the only one as a young man in an apron carrying boxes and a very young dog-girl stocking shelves were gawking at him too. It was to be expected since he walked into some random pharmacy broken and bloody. Actually… he couldn't recall how he had gotten here. He didn't know where here even was.

"R-Right away!" the girl snapped out of her stupor and practically threw herself into the inventory behind the counter. She pulled out a vial the size of his long finger containing a dull red liquid and held it for him to take.

He did, slapping one of Mia's gold coins on the counter before accepting the vial. He wasn't sure how much these things cost so he hoped it was enough. His hazy mind told him the potion was more important to worry about. He bit off the cork and drank the contents in a single swig. Warm ooze flowed down his throat and he nearly gagged at the bitter taste. The cherry aftertaste did nothing to lessen it.

His thoughts were returning to him as he felt a little lighter. The pain was gradually going away. Oh, it still hurt, and a clearer mind was telling him how much. But he didn't feel as stiff and slow as before.

"Thank you," he sighed in heavy relief.

"You looked like you really needed it," the girl gave him a strained smile. She looked as relieved as he felt. Her eyes flicked down to the payment. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and then looked at the gold coin again. She picked it up, drew it at eye level, and flicked a nail at it. She listened to the dinging it made.

She broke out in a cold sweat as she slapped it back down. "Excuse me," she said quickly before hurrying off to the back of the shoppe. She slipped into another room blocked off by a flap. He heard hushed but urgent words being spoken to whoever was back there.

Bell began to panic himself. Was his money not good enough? Did healing potions cost more than he realized? His head whipped around. There wasn't a sign to say how much anything in the store cost. It made sense if they were so expensive. Before the gods arrived, medicine was nothing but herbs, some spit, and a flip of a coin to see if you would wake the next day. Now, they had miracle elixirs that could bring people back from the dead!

The flap was pulled back and a man in the prime of his age stepped into the store. With just a glance Bell knew this man to be a god. He had a divine presence that any of the mortal children could sense. This could only be the keeper of the shoppe, and thus the patriarch of this familia.

Bell might have unintentionally robbed another familia.

"P-Please!" he whipped out the second coin as fast as he could. "This is all I have! I promise to pay you back! I didn't know healing potions were so expensive!"

The god, as well as his children, looked at Bell with almost as much shock as when he first appeared. But the god's expression softened as he put up a hand. "There seems to be a misunderstanding. Be at ease. I am sorry to say but we cannot accept your payment. We are… a modest familia and cannot break your currency unless you make a large purchase."

It felt like Bell had ran at full sprint into a wall. It took his mind a moment to focus after the metaphorical impact. "Eh?"

"Young man," the god's eyes grew concerned as he lifted up the gold coin on the counter. "Do you know how much this is worth?"

"Uh… gold coins are worth ten thousand valis, right?" Bell asked.

"Yes… and no," the god said with a thoughtful expression. He placed the coin back down, ducked beneath the counter, and pulled out a strongbox. He unlocked it and pulled out a separate gold coin. Unlike Bell's, it had a square hole in the middle of it.

"_These _gold coins are worth ten thousand," he explained. "Though they are called gold coins, they are mostly filled with metals of much less quality. The one you brought in is solid and filled with higher quality metals."

Bell nodded, being able to follow this much, "I see. Then… how much are these worth?" He asked, raising the second coin in his hand already.

The god didn't answer right away. He pulled a set of scales off the shelf behind him, placed the first gold coin on one side while placing miniature weights on the other. Bell saw the female clerk jerk with surprise while the other two observants paled. Even the god's brows furrowed as he put up a strained smile.

"Depending on who you barter with… the average market would value your coin at… seventy thousand valis. Give or take a thousand valis here and there."

Bell's gasp nearly sucked in all the air in the shop. Seventy _thousand_ valis. How many bread and soup specials was that?! He never had so much money before. The village he grew up in didn't have that much money! And all that wealth was within a single coin. Two coins.

Mia Grande gave them to him as a tip. As a _percentage _of her total payment at the brothel.

"F-F-For reference," his body was shaking as much as his voice. "How much do you charge for health potions?"

"The one Aife gave you costs four hundred each," the god answered readily. "We sell a set of four for a thousand."

Bell could buy _seventy _sets. He wouldn't know what to do with them all. He also didn't realize health potions were so cheap. The one he received cost as much as a kebab from a street vendor.

"I…" Bell began as he realized the problem with the purchase. To be blunt, these people couldn't afford to make Bell change. He didn't know what he was going to do. "These are the only things I have…"

"...It's alright," the god said after a moment. His smile was soft and understanding, "You are not a bad person, I believe. In your state, any of my children would have given you that potion."

Now all Bell felt was shame. "I'm sorry. Thank you! I promise to come back! I'll pay for the potion when I can! And I'll be sure to buy some more things too!"

"All I can ask is that you repay the favor to another in need," the god said with some light laughter. "But if you insist, our doors are always open."

Rather than feel guilty for taking advantage of his charity, Bell felt inspired to do good. He thanked them again and left the shop, silently promising himself to live by the god's example.

0-0-0

The streets of the Red Light District were coming to life when Bell returned. Brothels and taverns were setting up shop for the early wave of clients that will be coming through in a few hours. Hardly anyone paid him any mind as he made his way through the winding pathways he was becoming familiar with. The towering spires of the palace could be seen over the rooftops of the smaller buildings, and that was what he used for direction. He would never get lost so long as the palace remained in his sight.

He had with him a bag tucked under his arm. On the top was a wrapped bundle of the newest kitchen knife to replace the one he lost in the Dungeon. It hid the two colorful presents buried underneath. A quick trip to the markets on Main Street had him finding exactly what he wanted. After seeing something through the glass windows of one shop, he had managed to break one of Mia's coins. Buying the replacement knife was a small effort afterwards.

He only wished he had more time to return to the pharmacy. Now that he had smaller coin could he pay for the potion and maybe stock for the next time he went into the Dungeon.

At the moment, however, all he could think about was getting ready for work. As well as the look on Lady Ishtar and Aisha's faces when he—

"Oh, hey, Bell," the voice of Aisha called out to him. He turned around and saw her slipping out of one of the taverns. "Coming back from town? Tammuz is going to get mad if…"

Her eyes narrowed as she searched him from head to toe. He cradled the bag closer to his chest before deciding to move it behind his back. He didn't want her to see its contents just yet. But that wasn't her focus as her eyes lingered on his clothes.

Before he knew it, she had crossed the distance in an instant. She gripped his shoulders with fingers as solid as stone. Her eyes blazed with a ferocity that terrified him, "Who did this to you? Who beat you up? Tell me who did this to you so I can find them and castrate them with a wooden spoon!"

Bell shook where she held him, scared for his own safety even when her ire wasn't directed at him. Just the sheer presence of vengeance she radiated was enough to make him want to run and hide. He gulped. "W-What do you mean, Aisha?"

"Who beat you up?" she repeated. "You look like you came back from a train and didn't get paid for it. Don't pretend like this is nothing, Bell. You're my property. If anyone's going to make you walk with a limp, it's going to be me."

He couldn't keep eye contact with her as his face burned. He felt touched she was so concerned about him. And he knew where her intentions lay. Someone as lovely as her was this interested him in a way he had only dreamed about. He remembered the promise they made last night.

Glancing away gave him an excuse to examine his attire. His clothes were soiled and covered in his own blood. There were gashes and tears where his wounds had once been. Most of them had been self-infliction due to his inexperience as well as the goblin he faced. But the rest…

He'd rather not tell her about the Adventurers who tried to rob him. He didn't want to worry her.

Instead, he turned it around. He gave her a beaming smile that wasn't untrue. The excitement from this morning returned to him. "Oh, that! Aisha! I went into the Dungeon today!"

"The… Dungeon?" she blinked, taken aback by his childish glee. She tilted her head and gave him a quizzical look. "What were you doing down in the Dungeon?"

"I wanted to see how far I could get on my own," he explained, now bouncing on his heels as he couldn't wait to tell her about his adventure. "I stepped into the first floor and came across a goblin! I killed it all by myself!"

"Uh huh…" she nodded slowly. Only then did she release him and crossed her arms. "And then what?"

It was his turn to blink. "What do you mean?"

"I'm asking you what happened. Why are you like this?" she gestured with one hand to her clothes.

"Because of the goblin," was his simple and honest answer.

"That's it?" she gawked. "Just the one goblin?"

"Well…" he averted his gaze as he didn't feel so proud of his accomplishment anymore. "It was my first time. It put up a fight. B-But I won! I managed to kill it!"

"Bell, goblins are the easiest of…" she began but stopped herself. She studied him, sighed, and rubbed her brow with a few of her fingers. "Just… don't go in by yourself as you are. You don't even have any gear. What did you even use to fight it?"

He scratched his cheek and remained silent. She came to her own assumptions. "Never mind then. So what's in the bag?"

He turned his body further away from her to shield the paper bag, "...Nothing."

A shiver swept down his spine when she saw a glint of hunger in her eyes. That, and the predatory smile that sprouted on her face. "Oh really? Show me what's inside."

"I, uh… need to go," he said while backing away. She took a step closer to him. "Mister Tammuz will be expecting me. I need to get ready for the night."

"That old stiff can wait a minute or two," she was upon him again, throwing an arm around his neck while trying to reach for the bag. He tried to pull it out of her reach and she extended her hand further. Doing so pressed herself further on him. He could feel her breasts rubbing against his side and he tried his hardest to not focus on it. Unfortunately, it was a distraction too strong and she got around his defenses. She slipped by him and snatched the bag out of his grip.

"Aisha! Wait!" he pleaded and tried to take the bag back. She turned her back to him while she rummaged through. No matter how hard he tried to get around her, she would dance around his attempts. She unearthed the first bundle and her eyes became dazzled by the colorful wrapping of what lay underneath. She pulled the first of the two brightly colored packages out and held it to her eye upon her palm.

"Is this a present, Bell?" she cackled lightly as she turned it around in her hand. "A gift for one of your clients? I remember when I felt the need to thank the guy who first bought me. Or is it for Tammuz for putting up with you? I didn't know you swung that way. Should I feel jealous…?"

Her teasing dropped like a rock when her eyes landed on the tag.

"That one is for Lady Ishtar," he said in a defeated tone. "I wanted to give that to her for letting me into the familia. B-But the other one is—"

She tossed the package into the bag and shoved it into his arms. Her Amazonian strength knocked the wind out of him. A bitter and annoyed look crossed her face. She wouldn't look at him.

"And here I thought you weren't affected by her Charm," she sighed. "The fool is me for thinking you were anything different. But that's a Goddess of Beauty for you. I'm sure she'll like it, Bell. I've got things to do before I get started. I'll see you later tonight after your shift."

"Aisha?" he spoke her name softly, confused with her actions. She refused to look at him as she briskly walked away. "Aisha! Wait! What's wrong? D-Don't you know that the other gift is for—"

"There you are, Bell, my love," came a sweet voice from directly behind him. Before he could turn around, a pair of hands cupped over his eyes. He heard the dainty giggle of a young girl close to his age. "Guess who~"

He knew this voice. However… "M-Miss. I didn't get your name. I'm sorry but I'm trying to talk to Miss Aisha."

"Oh don't worry about her," came the coy reply as the hands removed themselves. Bell turned and came face-to-face with the nameless Amazoness from yesterday afternoon. The one who took him to her room and played with him while he slept. Her smile was appreciative as though he were a piece of decorative candy she loved to eye before devouring. "She's always jealous of the other girls. The goddess and the queen especially. This is just her way of showing how much she cares about you. She'll just never admit it."

He frowned and took a step back from the girl who was so close he could smell her minty breath. Her eyes narrowed further in delight, as if being terrified of her aroused her further. And perhaps it did. She didn't move any closer to him, merely watching him. He had the impression that if he moved any further would she pounce on him like a cobra on a mouse. She was letting him keep his distance.

There was no denying she was beautiful. Enchanting, really. She had a smaller frame compared to the other Amazonesses. She was slender and nubile compared to the lean and muscular builds of her sisters. She was more liken to a fairy than a warrior. But there was no denying what she did to him was absolutely wrong. It bothered him. Though he would have been in absolute bliss and would have treated her as a friend, possibly as a lover, had she approached him honestly. Instead, she took him when he couldn't defend himself. Took him when there wasn't a choice. And she didn't care.

She put her hands behind her back as she leaned forward. Her smile was friendly, and he couldn't tell if it was honest or not. "You don't need to be afraid of me, Bell. I won't bite… unless you want me to. I can be whatever you want. I can be your friend, if you like. I can even be jealous of Aisha if that'll get you to look at me."

"I…" he began, trying to find an excuse to get away from her. He looked around in an attempt to distract her or find an opening to flee to. Those walking to and fro were minding their own business and wouldn't offer any help.

"No?" she tilted her head and studied him. She made an adorable pouty face, "Poo~ You know I don't mind if you sleep around with other girls. I've heard Aisha is one of the best. I mean, she always has a full schedule. Imagine that; many, _many _men come to her nightly. She must have a good amount of experience under her belt. I'm sure she'll give you a night you'll never forget.

"I on the other hand choose my clients very carefully," her smile shifted as she stood up straight. "I'm part of the adventuring team so I don't need to sleep around as much. But even I get lonely on some nights. Sometimes I just want someone to talk for hours about the burdens of the Dungeon."

She was an Adventurer? She wasn't just a prostitute like all the others? She was specifically within Ishtar Familia's adventuring team, a unit devised for the sole purpose of exploring the Dungeon?

Her smile became victorious as she turned away from him, "You know where to find me, Bell. Have a good night."

He did not miss the way her hips swayed with each step. He also had the strangest feeling she knew he was staring at her shapely rear.

He shook his head to clear his mind. His eyes strayed towards the way Aisha went. He should go after her. But… he didn't know where exactly she went. She could be anywhere by this point. Also, it was getting late and he still needed to change his clothes. Tammuz would be furious if he went to work in these bloody rags. There was also the fact he needed to sneak into the kitchen and slip the new knife without either of the cooks noticing.

He counted the seconds and decided enough time had passed. The girl… whose name he still didn't get must have been far enough. He continued his path back to the dormitories.

0-0-0

Meanwhile, around the corner and behind a set of water barrels, Phoebe and Cellaneo spied on the engagements with their latest prey, Bell Cranel. They saw Aisha be… Aisha; the stupid girl couldn't see Bell saw her as equally as their goddess and bought her a gift as well. And they saw how Celeste (or was it Drea today? Or Astophe?) had watched as well and then pounced at the perfect moment to stop him from chasing down Aisha.

And the things she said! That bitch was going to steal away their toy. Again!

"We need to do something about this," Cellaneo said in a low growl.

"We could take him now," Phoebe offered. She even had a bundle of rope on her person. They had brought it just in case. "Both Aisha and Nivre left him. He's just standing there. I could just…"

"Hold that thought," Cellaneo put a hand on her arm to stop her from lassoing the boy like cattle. "We _could _take him. But what's to stop Aisha from killing us later? Or Phryne before we can even get him to a bed? I don't know about you, but I'd like to get off at least once before either of those two kick open our door."

Phoebe sat down and leaned against the barrel. She rolled the rope back up with a sour expression. "I guess… What do you want to do then? We can't do anything against Phryne."

"No, but we can do something about Aisha and Miss New Name Every Day," Cellaneo stuck her thumb over her shoulder. "Bell seems to care a lot about Aisha. Like, _a lot_. And Miss Fake Bitch already branded him. We need to get rid of them both before we can claim Bell for ourselves."

Phoebe looked up at the sky as she thought to herself. "You heard Aisha and Bell are meeting up later tonight. What if we stop that from happening?"

Cellaneo nodded a few times, "Yeah. That could work. It would really piss off Aisha. You know what? I think I have a plan in mind."

"But what about… the other girl?" Phoebe asked.

"It's simple," she shrugged back with a smug expression. "We watch her closely. The moment she snags him, we bust down her door and 'save' Bell." She used air-quotes. "Course, to make it seem authentic, we can't sleep with him right after we do it. We gotta earn his trust first. Only then can we enjoy him to the fullest."

"Alright," Phoebe nodded back. "What's the plan with Aisha then?"

0-0-0

"Sir Gareth?" Raul glanced over at his commanding officer. "I'm grateful for this opportunity but… maybe we should have gone to a regular tavern instead? It's just that… it's only the two of us. Anna didn't join us even when this party is our welcoming celebration."

Gareth stroked his beard as the two of them walked through the streets of the Red Light District. It was late in the evening and the entire avenue was bustling with Adventurers and rich merchants. Parties flared everywhere he looked and beautiful women flocked here and there towards any man (and some women) who passed by their establishments. Laughter, whistling, and catcalls were heard in every direction.

But he and Raul weren't involved! It was as if one of Riveria's barriers surrounded them! Had that stuck-up elf cast a curse on them both?! He thought he kept the location of where he was taking the newest rookies of Loki Familia a secret. He had only told his goddess because he thought it would be a good idea to invite her. She had been all for it! But she suddenly backed out at the last second.

"Ya mustn't worry 'bout things like that, lad," Gareth snorted as they continued to walk. "So what if the others are too shrewd to have a good time? Ya only live once and there's only two ways to feel alive. Either in the Dungeon with a monster breathin' down yur neck or sucklin' on the knockers of a fine woman."

Gareth laughed. Raul did too, though his was obviously forced. It wasn't that the boy didn't want to be here— far from it. He was still a boy and didn't know how to fully enjoy life. He was still young. A night here would teach him much about the way real life works.

The old dwarf's senses told him they were being watched. It wasn't too hard to find the source: an Amazoness girl leaning against the pillar of one establishment. She didn't hide it either. She licked her lips and liked what she saw. Pushing herself off with her shoulders, she began to make her way towards them. Gareth slapped Raul's stomach (making the boy grunt) and pointed the girl out. Raul's breath was taken away when their eyes met.

But before the girl was halfway towards them, something else drew her attention. Her eyes caught something, tried to regain focus on them, but drew back towards the distraction. Gareth followed her gaze and saw… a young boy so green he didn't belong here. It looked like he was putting every ounce of effort on ignoring the debauchery around him.

"Bell~" the Amazoness called out to him and skipped happily to him. They were forgotten as she flung her arms around one of his and tried to drag him off elsewhere.

"C-Cellaneo?" the boy, Bell, gasped with shock and tried to pull himself free from her solid grip. "Sorry but Tammuz is expecting me back. I was only sent to deliver a report. I'm still working."

"That's no fun," she squeezed harder. "Come on~ Come play with me. I'll even pay you. You can say it was work related."

The boy's face lit up like a second sun. "I-I-I-I can't do that! Please! Tammuz will get mad if I'm not back soon!"

"Fine, fine," she let him go before poking the tip of his nose. "But you owe me a date at least. I _did _stand up to Phryne for you."

"I… Y-You did," his face became downcast next. "I'm sorry for that. I'll be sure to take you somewhere nice when I have enough money. It's the least I can do for you."

This time, it was the prostitute's face who flushed. She coughed into her hand and looked away from him. "G-Good. Just remember that, okay? I gotta get back to work so… off with you. Shoo!"

She gave him a casual shove before moving away herself. She did not go towards Gareth and Raul as intended. It was as if she had forgotten about them entirely. But Gareth's experience told him she was still watching them intently.

Raul made a noise in the back of his throat. When Gareth glanced at him, he saw the boy was watching the Amazoness go with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Come on," Gareth told him after slapping his front again. "There's plenty o' fish to catch. I ain't stoppin' ya if ya wanna go after that particular one though."

"I-It's not like that at all, Sir Gareth," Raul denied as if his hand wasn't in the cookie jar this instant.

"Just Gareth, lad," the dwarf told him for the fifth time since meeting him. It probably won't be the last. He would continue to make a point out of this until the boy learned.

They continued on through the streets. Gareth noted they were following the same path as the white-haired boy, Bell. He also noticed how some of the female patrons were eyeing him curiously while plenty of the workers were calling out to him. Some, like the girl Raul fancied just now, had stopped conversing with clients to get his attention. He either tried to ignore them or gave them a passive but polite greeting.

"Oh, Miss Phoebe, sorry," the boy said when he bumped into another Amazoness… who Gareth knew was waiting around the corner. "I didn't see you there—!"

He flailed around in surprise when she cupped his cheeks together and planted a deep one on him. The nearby prostitutes all shrieked something or other when seeing this, calling out how unfair this girl was and how it was against the rules. Before any blood could be shed, the girl stepped off of him and walked away. The boy was left dazed and _heavily _confused, calling out to the Amazoness on what happened and why. He looked more scared than anything.

"I think I have an idea on what's going on," Gareth said. "Follow my lead. Oi! You! Boy! Come 'ere fur a sec!"

The boy spun around at the sound of Gareth's booming voice. He looked around in search for another of his description before pointing at himself for clarification. Gareth waved him to come closer as they approached. The boy did, timid as his hands twitched as though he didn't know what to do with them. Keep them on his front, or on his side, or behind his back? Things like that.

"Can I do something for you, sir?" he asked Gareth while glancing curiously at the silent Raul.

"We mean no harm, lad," Gareth assured him. "You look like a fun one. You and this one seem to be close in age. I'm treating him tonight as a welcoming to my familia. How's about you join us?"

Raul's attention shifted over to Gareth. Not a word was said as the boy simply questioned Gareth's intention. If the newbie Adventurer couldn't read the situation like this, he was going to be in for a rough time in the Dungeon.

"I'm sorry sir," Bell's response was polite and honest. It was a quality rarely seen in these parts. Like a diamond within a field of sand. "I'm not supposed to mingle with the guests. I just work at a tavern at the edge of the district. If you like, I can take you there. My boss has some good wine and the food is delicious. We just catered to Freya Familia."

Gareth hummed. That was interesting to know. But it wasn't important. What did he honestly care if Freya's followers tended to these parts? The Goddess of Beauty probably encouraged it to learn new techniques on how to worship her. Still, the place sounded promising if it had gathered their attention.

"There you are," a new voice said. Yet _another _Amazoness approached their group. "I've been looking for you. Cellaneo said you wanted to see me? Oh? These friends of yours, Bell?"

"A-Aisha!" Bell gasped with surprise as he spun sharply to greet her. He was nothing but flustered by her presence. "She said what? N-No, not particularly. Not that I didn't want to see you! It's just that I've been so busy and Tammuz has been sending me all over the district. I haven't had a chance to look for you."

Gareth cleared his throat loudly enough to draw both of their attention. Bell looked ashamed to have temporarily forgotten about them while the girl, Aisha, looked annoyed at having her conversation broken. "Wur just a couple of guests here an' thinkin' about hirin' this one for the night."

Something possessive overcame Aisha as she stepped in front of Bell, shielding him from Gareth. "I'm sorry. But those kinds of services are not available to someone like him. I can point you towards the brothels that cater to those needs."

He hummed. Everything he thought about the boy was true. He didn't know the intention of the first two girls but he couldn't ignore the rest of the district. And the reaction of this girl solidified his assumptions. The boy was a natural and something they needed. "You got it wrong, missy. We wanted to hire him as an escort."

"We do?" Raul blurted out. Gareth ignored him. Aisha pretended to not hear as she continued to glare at Gareth. Bell wanted to say something but was silenced when Aisha raised a hand. Her eyes narrowed at Gareth as she tried to size him down. He was unfazed by her.

"The hourly fee for Bell's company is twenty-thousand valis," Aisha said in a firm voice.

It was almost convincing hadn't Bell start to gape like a fish.

"Ten thousand," Gareth bartered. "The night is still young an' we plan on spending much 'round here. Can't do much if ya charge us those prices."

"Then I suppose I could convince his manager to settle at fifteen if you promise to keep your entertainment within the district," Aisha's sharp gaze was piercing. He almost felt something. "Would you like to pay in advance or should I send the bill to Loki Familia?"

Gareth snorted as he reached into his coin purse and fished out a few mithril-gold coins. Aisha's eyes dazzled with greed as she accepted them, curling them within her hand and keeping them there. There wasn't a place in her tight and limited clothing for her to tuck it into.

She turned her head to address Bell, "I will tell Tammuz on your behalf. Go and play host to these fine gentlemen. And," she gripped onto his arm… giving it a squeeze hard enough to make the boy wince. "Don't forget about your promise to me."

Her stare lingered as she began to walk away. Her hand lingered even longer. She only released him when she was beyond reach. The boy watched her go, rubbing the bicep that was probably bruised by her inhuman strength.

"Sir…?" Raul leaned over to whisper into his ear. "I know I shouldn't ask since that's your money. But are you sure about this?"

"It's my own fault if not," Gareth said loud enough for the both of them to hear. "From my own coffers. Now, I saw a tavern on the way here that had some of the ladies dancin' on the tables. We should go before they get off."

Gareth slapped Raul's back before heading off, making the boy cough. It took him a moment to follow after. It took another moment for Bell to realize what was going on and step up to Gareth's side.

"Um… hi?" the boy offered. "I'm Bell. I'm not sure what exactly you want me to do but I'll do my best."

"That, boy, is exactly what I want," Gareth said with a few chortles. Bell probably thought it meant about him being his best but Gareth meant for the boy to just be himself. A natural, innocent, idiot. "I'm Gareth. This here is Raul. All I want for you to do is to work your lil' charm. We're in for the night of our lives, the three of us! Yul never forget it!"

Bell could only give an unsure smile as he walked on. Raul remained silent, unsure and unwilling to voice his own opinion to his senior. Bah. The two of them needed to break the ice and have a good time. Hopefully Bell wasn't a pointless purchase and the ladies would come flooding over to him. And therefore Raul would unwind.

"Bell~" came a young and eager (read: carnivorous) voice from the first tavern they visited. Surprisingly, this one wasn't from an Amazoness but from an animal-person. "So good to see you! Come in and have a drink. Who are your friends? The first round is on me. You _are _drinking, right?"

Bell glanced over to Gareth for confirmation. So did the dancers.

"Aye," Gareth nodded sagely. "We'll be drinkin' fur a bit."

Money. Best. Spent.

0-0-0

"Belka," Tammuz refilled a patron's drink before moving to the other end of the counter. The Amazoness dropped a few coins on top before he could reach her. He asked silently with a raised brow.

"Bell got himself dragged off by some Loki Familia members," Aisha explained. "Ten thousand an hour and this is what they gave me."

He counted the coins without touching them. The estimated value was eighty-thousand. He would need to break out the scales in his office to make an exact amount. Given that, Bell would have eight hours to entertain a set of guests. His shift would end in six hours so there was little Tammuz could do about it.

"I don't appreciate you bartering my employee without my consideration," his eyes snapped back at her.

She snorted, "Employee? He belongs to the familia. Just be glad I brought you your money instead of pocketing it for myself. They wanted a cheaper price but I settled for a price in between since they promised to spend everything here."

"And where are they?" he asked while looking over her shoulder. It was mostly for show.

"Not _here-_here," she stepped off the counter, planted her hands on her hips, and looked around the tavern. "Be real, Tammuz. This place is a dump. You'd sooner scare off Loki Familia than milk them dry. Bell's talents are wasted here if you ask me."

"Lady Ishtar delivered him to me and it is my decision on where to send him," he retorted. "You're lucky he isn't needed or I would have taken the loss in profits out of you."

"Tammuz, even with half of what I just gave you would that boy double your daily profits," she gave him a cheeky, superior smile. He didn't blink. "Look, I came to deliver and tell you where he went so you don't go off on him. Job done. I'm out of here."

"The boy draws attention but he's going to need more than that if he's going to survive Ishtar Familia," Tammuz said before she could run off. "He needs to learn how to turn a profit."

"That sounds like your problem since he's your 'employee'," she rolled her eyes.

He slid the coins towards her. Her eyes flicked down to them and widened. "I'm making it your problem. See that he doesn't embarrass the familia. He seems to trust you."

"The rabbit's not my problem," she frowned. "He seems to be doing just fine these past few days anyways. I can't exactly waste my time teaching him how we do things. I have my own quota to make."

"If you're too busy I will have to ask someone else to teach him," he said while looking directly at her. Unfazed and unblinking. "It would be cheaper as I know a few who are willing to do it for free."

Her frown deepened as she glared at him. He dismissed her and went back to managing his tavern, refilling the same patron's drink and keeping an eye on the other clients. In the corner of his eye, he saw Aisha swipe the coins off the counter and march out of the building.

"Well color me surprised," said the Amazoness who used his tavern to hide. She slipped up to the counter with an elbow propped and hand on her cheek. Her smile was teasing and knowing as if all the secrets of the universe were visible to her. "He's hardly been here three days and you're already investing a bit in him."

"It is wasteful to not use potential when it is available," he explained to her. "He is more useful out there than he is waiting tables. Unlike you, who lazes around in other people's places of business."

"I'm recovering from a wound from the Dungeon," she gave a half-hearted reply. "What do you care what I do? I bring you customers whenever you ask."

The patron sitting at the bar paid for his drinks and wobbled out of the door, uninterested in any of the girls available for the night. Tammuz took his cup and placed it in the wash bin.

"By the way…" she placed a package wrapped in bright blue paper and a silken white ribbon on the counter and slid it his way. "I happened to come across this earlier. You're meeting up with Dimmuzi later, aren't you?"

He eyed it, "I don't do delivery. And your efforts are wasted. My mentor only has eyes for Lady Ishtar."

"Oh, I know," her smile was bitter for only a second. Something coy and conniving replaced it when next he blinked. "This is, in fact, for Lady Ishtar. Bell seems to be so busy he hasn't had a chance to give it to her. And you know how Lady Ishtar can be, never making time for any of us mortal children. Can you be a dear and do it for him?"

He was going to repeat himself. She new it. Her smile remained and eyes continued to lock onto his as she placed a gold coin on the counter and slid it forward. This one had a diamond in the center.

"Will this impede his duties?" he asked.

"I'll make sure it doesn't," she spoke as though it were truth.

Sighing, he took it and the package.

Her smile became twisted with victory.

0-0-0

The events of the night were nothing but a blur. Events came and went, were forgotten but talked about. Perhaps some of the stories were made up in their drunken stupor. Or perhaps they remembered them in that exact moment with utmost clarity but lost the second the details escaped their lips. It didn't help they continued to drink at each and every spot.

Bell remembered very little. He remembered the first few brothels giving him free drinks with the girls catering to him. One girl sipped on wine and delivered it to his mouth via kiss. Gareth and Raul were missing for some time but they would always return and tell him it was time for the next stop.

"_Bye! Don't be a stranger now! Come back soon!"_

In another moment, he was in a bright and colorful building filled with decorations that rivaled the Belit Babili. Tables were lined in rows with rules and charts he couldn't understand. Playing cards, dice, and chips were tossed wherever he looked. Very pretty girls in deeply cut dresses served the three of them wine on silver trays while they played games he couldn't remember the rules for.

It didn't take them long to lose all their money playing these games. He and Raul thought to leave but Gareth thought otherwise. He tried to earn their money back… by placing Raul on the table. Raul was unsure, scared even. Bell shrugged and went along with it.

Gareth lost, betting on a pair of twos.

For this moment, the three of them had absolute sobriety.

"_Cheese it!"_

The only logical thing to do was take Raul and run. Gareth took the top half while Bell grabbed his legs, both of them carrying him like a log on their shoulders. The dwarf charged forwards, flinging tables and security guards out of his way with minimal effort. They ran in a straight line without any thought other than to escape.

"_Gareth! That's a wall ahead!"_

"_Not for long it ain't!"_

"_DON'T USE ME AS A BATTERING RAM!"_

Gareth lowered his head and smashed through the wall of the building. Debris fell on top of them but they all leapt out and kept running. Gareth and Bell continued to carry Raul out to safety even after security no longer bothered to chase them. They dove through the tall bushes acting as a wall (incidentally, there was an iron fence between, which Gareth tore through like with the wall) and kept running.

Several blocks later, they all panted for breath. All four of them. Bell couldn't recall if he was imagining the man with the elephant face or not.

"_Wait. Who are you?"_

"_I am Ganesha."_

"_You are Ganesha?"_

"_I am Ganesha!"_

"_You are Ganesha."_

"_I am Ganesha!"_

"_You are Ganesha!"_

"_I AM GANESHA!"_

"_YOU ARE GANESHA!"_

"_Oh, Ganesha? That you? What're you doing here?"_

"_...I am Ganesha."_

"_Hmph. Makes sense. Welcome aboard. Shall we go to our next destination then, lads?"_

"_I am Ganesha!"_

"_You are Ganesha!"_

"_He is Ganesha!"_

He didn't know when or how, but others had joined in on their nightly tour of the city. There were two more gods and at least a dozen Adventurers now. They followed Ganesha to a secret spot only he and his familia knew about. Around what felt like a maze did Ganesha take them into an open lot. There they found cages full of monsters. None of the beasts showed animosity as they awoke. Each one was either chained or had a heavy collar.

Another moment later, Bell was mounted on the back of a Dire Wolf. A broom was in his hand and a wooden serving tray was in his other hand. He was wearing Raul's armor but couldn't remember how or why. There were other trinkets on him, most of which he knew belonged to the other Adventurers but couldn't recall how he got them.

Across from him was the god, Ganesha, who was using a stack of hay as armor. He too had a broom and the lid of a barrel as a shield. He also was mounted on the back of a Dire Wolf.

"_This is for the title of champion! Lord Ganesha against Sir Bell! Whoever wins gets it all! Now, on my mark... JOUST!"_

There were names scratched on the wall beside the announcer, a really pretty cat girl. The names were set up like a tournament bracket with most of the names crossed off. The only names left were his… and Ganesha.

As soon as the cat girl slashed her hand down, the Dire Wolves charged forward. Bell was nearly knocked off but the fear of falling off forced him to steady himself. He didn't know what was going on or why. But he was here.

"_I. AM. GANESHAAAAAAA!""_

"_I. AM. BEEEEEEELLLL!"_

The crowd roared as he brought the broom around. He felt Ganesha's broom smack into his chest and nearly knocked him off the monster. His own broom struck something, though he couldn't tell what it was. The two beasts crossed by another before coming to a stop and circling around. The crowd roared louder.

Ganesha lay slumped on his beast in defeat. At the tip of Bell's broom was the god's mask.

He raised it over his head in triumph. The crowd went wild.

"_In the name of the Guild, you are all under arrest for disturbing the peace!"_

"_Shit! It's the feds— I-I mean Astraea Familia!"_

"_CHEESE IT!"_

Pandemonium broke out. Everyone scattered in every direction. Bell _swore _he saw some of them sink into the walls or slip through the cracks of the floor. Ganesha used his mount to leap onto the rooftop of one building and escape into the night. Unfortunately, Bell's Dire Wolf seemed less enthusiastic about following through.

Gareth was there to save him, tucking Bell under his arm like a sack of potatoes. He bent his knees, took in a deep breath, and threw his fist into the air. He leapt into the air, flying over the buildings and dozens of meders away from the lot in a single bound. He formed a crater when he landed. Bell was a little shaken and couldn't stand upright, but out of harm's way.

In time, the party regrouped.

"_Okay. That's everyone. I'm counting fourteen."_

"_Fourteen? There were fifteen."_

"_A'ight, whoever ain't here speak!"_

"_..."_

"_Seems like everyone is here."_

"_I can get by that logic."_

"_W-Wait! Raul! What about Raul? I don't see him anywhere!"_

"_Eh. He's prob' at the next spot. Let's go meet him!"_

"_YEAH!"_

They went off to their next destination. Bell worried about Raul, wondering if he had escaped or had gotten captured. But as they continued to march, anything about Raul was forgotten.

He found himself sitting in a comfortable leather couch when next he opened his eyes. The pretty cat girl was leaning against his arm while he had a mug of ale in his hand. He sipped on it without a second thought. In front of him was a semi-circle of people he knew to be their night party as well as a new cast of persons he couldn't recognize. He had their attention as their eyes were glued on him. Drinks splashed around as some of them laughed and pleaded with him to continue with the story.

Story? Oh. That's right. He was telling them about…

"_And then when next I knew, the goblin had the knife!"_

Gasps filled the room as though they were enthralled with a drama performance. The next words said may as well have been belches and mumblings. He couldn't even remember what he was talking about even when he knew his lips were moving. Every now and then he realized he was out of breath and took a moment to inhale, take a drink, and continue on. He didn't even know if he finished the story… or what else was discussed for the night.

One moment he was trying to outdrink Gareth, who brought a full barrel from the basement. The next he was talking about his girl problems to a blonde boy close to his age… but with the sharp and patient eyes of an old man. Another time he was discussing Amazonian fashion with a goddess, especially how much they both wished to see their clothes on non-Amazons. Somewhere in between he conversed with Ganesha over politics—

"_You are the new Ganesha."_

"_But… I am Bell."_

"_You are Ganesha!"_

"_...I am Ganesha."_

—And then Anna Kitty was holding his hand and giving him a tour of the manor. Or was it he holding her hand and giving her the tour? Wait. Who was Anna Kitty? Why was that name so familiar to him? Who… What was he doing again?

He shrugged and took another drink. He didn't even realize his mug had been empty for some time.

0-0-0

He ached all over. It felt like he had been ambushed a dozen goblins and they left him for dead. His head was ringing and the rays of sunshine slipping through the cracks of the window felt like a thousand needles. He craved to go back to sleep but the agony of it all kept him awake.

He didn't even realize where he was. At first he thought he was back in the Pleasure District in the male dormitories. But there was no way his bed was actually this soft. Or smelled this nice. Sure, there was a faint scent of musk but that was _everywhere _in the Pleasure District. His next thought told him he had stumbled into one of the prostitute's beds. Or his goddess'.

The girl sleeping in front of him was definitely not a prostitute. It was hard for him to say specifically, but she lacked the sort of… presence the prostitutes gave. She— her name being Anna, he recalled suddenly— had the presence of a normal girl.

She moaned and curled herself further against him. A soft purr escaped her throat as she fell back asleep. It was cute.

A groan came from behind him as a thick arm threw itself around him. He felt the pricking of facial hair at the back of his neck. A deep snore blew into his ear. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Gareth sleeping in the same bed as them.

A part of him found this all… comforting. A cute girl nestling against him while Gareth's strong arms held him securely. He felt safe.

...He must still be drunk.

Quietly, carefully, with as much stealth as he could muster… he fumbled out of bed and crashed onto the floor. Gareth snored loudly in alarm but tossed over and went back to sleep.

"Bell…?" the sleepy voice of Anna mumbled in her pillow. "Come back to bed. It's too 'ly fo'..."

Whatever she was going to say drifted off into sleep talk.

He found himself still wearing Raul's shirt. Just the shirt. He forced himself to look away from the bed. While he was curious as to if Anna had her clothes… he was terrified to learn of the same with Gareth. Instead, he focused on finding the remainder of his outfit. He found his trousers tossed onto a dresser, one boot by the bed, and the other… somehow stuck on the ceiling. He had to use a chair to reach it and had to put his entire weight on it to pry it off.

He slipped out of the room and quietly shut it behind him. His body ached with every step and he couldn't stand up straight. It felt like he was ten times heavier. He also couldn't keep his eyes fully open as the light in the hallway threatened to burn out his retinas.

He found Ganesha slumped against the wall with a lampshade over his head, snoring away. Bell wondered what ever happened to the god's mask and his mind answered dully. He patted his face and found the object in question still placed there from when he won it. He removed it and placed it neatly on the god's lap.

"I am…" the god snored and mumbled in his sleep, "Ganesha once more…"

Bell walked on— waddled along, actually. His shoulder hit the wall and he ended up using it to help support himself. He slid across it as he tried to find his way out of here.

0-0-0

Riveria Ljos Alf tried her hardest to not let the morning bother her. But every time she passed by someone sprawled out in the middle of the floor on her way to Gareth's dorm she couldn't stop her brow from twitching. Her normally stalwart expression was turning into a stern frown. Was she the only responsible one here? She told Gareth to not go crazy in the celebrations. They had training and initiation first thing in the morning. But… well, just look about her.

She couldn't even get her goddess to reprimand them. After all, she had participated in the welcoming celebrations just as zealously. Riveria found her sleeping on the roof. Bed and all.

She didn't knock as she threw the door open. She wouldn't give the dwarf the warning. "Gareth. Have you seen the newest…"

Her eyes flashed towards the bed as though a monster was waiting to pounce on her. She knew the two newest members of the familia was a cat girl and a human male. One of the two was sound asleep… in Gareth's bed… with most of her clothes tossed about on the floor.

She forced herself to walk away. She pinched the bridge of her nose and held it there until the pain of her throbbing head became a dull tolerance.

"Riveria?"

She removed her hand and looked down. Stepping out of a private room was a girl too young to be an Adventurer. But Loki had insisted she join for reasons Riveria could not pry out of their goddess. The girl's lifeless golden eyes gazed up at Riveria. Eyes that did not belong on a little girl.

"Hello there, Aiz," she spoke. A quick observation told her the girl hadn't been involved in last night's debauchery. "Already back from your morning training?"

She received a single silent nod. Nothing else. Her large eyes continued to stare at Riveria.

"I don't suppose you happened to come across Raul, did you?"

This time, Aiz blinked and tilted her head a tiny fraction.

"He would be a young man," she explained. "A new face you haven't seen before in the familia."

"...You mean the boy who fought the goblin?" Aiz questioned.

"What goblin? _Please _tell me they didn't smuggle in a goblin last night."

"The boy last night told everyone a story," Aiz spoke softly. Riveria felt her brow twitch after learning the small girl _did _participate. "He said he went down into the Dungeon for the first time with just a kitchen knife. No armor. I don't know why he did it. He told everyone he fought against a goblin. It nearly killed him but everyone cheered for him."

Her brow twitched one last time and remained in place. This. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Do you know where he is?"

Aiz pointed down the hallway. Riveria moved, walking at a brisk pace with purposeful steps. She paid no attention to anyone else. Those who were starting their day got out of her way. Even Finn, who was probably the only other sober one in the manor, turned and went back the way he came as soon as he saw her.

She found a boy she hadn't met a couple corners down. He was trying to place a vase back on its pedestal after almost knocking it over. He sensed her presence and went stiff. His eyes flicked to her and went wide. He had the look of someone who knew he was in trouble.

"I-I'm sorry," he said in a shaky, terrified voice. "I wasn't paying attention and I… I-I didn't break it! Look, see? Everything's fine!"

As he placed it back (even adjusting the flowers within) he stood still while facing her, accepting her judgment. She tapped a finger on her staff while eyeing him. He was weak. He had no presence. He had no lick of self-awareness or self-preservation. He was greener than even the greenest of recruits. He didn't belong here.

Even Aiz, a little girl who couldn't even pick up and hold a sword on her first day, had a better chance against a _goblin _than this boy.

"Come with me," she said in a voice that demanded no argument.

"I, but, I… o-okay," he said in a small voice. He kept his head bowed as she led him down the hallway, down the stairway, and out of the front door. They walked through the gardens, around the manor, and towards the open lot that was used for training. The ground was compact soil with a few racks of wooden and metal weapons around them.

She didn't normally do this. She was a mage and better directed the magic casters in the familia. But considering all the others were indisposed and she couldn't trust herself from murdering Gareth, she took it upon herself to instruct this damn fool. She stood in the center of the field while giving him one last look over. She found him… lacking. This was going to be a long and arduous task.

"Pick a weapon from over there and stand before me," she instructed.

His face lost its color as he threw up his hands, "W-Wait! Did I do something last night? Whatever it was, I'm sorry! I wasn't myself! Please forgive me!"

She sighed and told him in a firm but patient tone, "However you behaved last night is Gareth's responsibility as it was all his idea. But I heard you went into the Dungeon, _without proper gear_, and nearly lost against a goblin. Honestly… did you not listen to your Guild advisor?"

"Um… my what?" he asked in unveiled cluelessness.

The distance was too far. Her feet took her three steps forward. Only then did she smack him with the tip of her staff.

That response… he had no clue about the Guild advisors. Which meant he knew next to nothing about the Dungeon's monsters. Which meant he hadn't been offered the appropriate starting equipment to protect himself! This boy was more than just green. He was a complete idiot.

"You will pick a weapon from the rack over there and face me," she told him again. "If you are going to be an Adventurer, you need to learn how to defend yourself. Now get to it."

He hurried off in a fluster, still rubbing the spot on his head where she struck him. She watched him closely as he tried to figure out which of the wooden weapons to use. It was out of haste and fear of her impatience did he choose the shortsword. He scurried back to his previous spot and just… stood there.

"Attack me," she told him.

"E-Eh?" he gawked at her.

"I want you to attack me as if I were a monster," she said steadily. She looked at the way he reacted from his posture to his expression. Other than the sluggishness belonging to a boy undergoing a hangover, she found nothing threatening about him. He wouldn't even consider attacking her.

"B-But… what if I hurt you?" he looked on the verge of crying. He looked at the sword in his hand and then back at her. Not really looking at _her _but what she represented; some dainty flower that needed to be protected.

She quirked a brow. He honestly believed he could do anything against her.

She smacked him again. He didn't even try to defend himself.

"I suppose the first step in protecting yourself is learning how to anticipate another's intent," she muttered as she twirled her staff between her fingers. "Since you will not attack me, defend yourself. Predict my movements and react to them."

He realized she was serious and put up the sword finally. His stance was poor. Too many holes and too stiff. She went for an obvious strike at the shoulder. He blocked when he should have deflected. The only reason why she didn't follow up with another attack was to see his reaction time. Instead of resetting his stance, he kept his sword in place as if he expected her to hit the same spot.

She whacked him upside the head this time. He saw it coming but could do nothing against it.

"Keep your sword up in front of you. It is as much your shield as it is your weapon. Keep your eyes on me instead of your own hands and feet. Don't lower your guard for even a second. Dodge if you cannot deflect. The slightest mistake can cost you your life."

She hit him twenty more times throughout the session. But he was a quick learner and took her advice to heart. He deflected her more obvious attacks and tried to dodge those he knew were going to hit him. Tried. He lacked natural talent like Aiz and was undergoing a recovery from last night. His footwork was sloppy at best.

Only thirty minutes had him sprawled on the floor, panting and sweating. She had yet to move from her spot.

"It's a start somewhere, I suppose," she said as she planted the butt of her staff onto the ground. "Before you go into the Dungeon again, I want you to go to Pantheon and speak to one of the Guild advisors. Then you are to return to me so I can evaluate your equipment. I will have someone train with you if I am not available. You should only go into the Dungeon once I feel you can take care of yourself."

He was too exhausted to give a response. She wasn't sure if he was even listening.

Her eyes flicked to one corner of the field. Finn was standing there, watching them both with a mug of coffee. He stayed out of her way while quietly sipping on it.

"You also need to take better care of yourself," Riveria returned to the boy. "That means mitigating your indulgences. It's fine to enjoy yourself here and there but you're an Adventurer now. There will be times when the Guild issues a mission and it must be answered. You will need to be ready at all times."

He took another deep breath and sat up. He had a serious expression as he contemplated her words. "I see. Thank you. But I can't ask you to train me. I don't even know who you are."

That was true. She never introduced herself. Gareth took him away before she could. She didn't even know the latest applicants had been approved until she returned home from her errands.

"My name is Riveria and I am one of the sub-captains," she told him. His eyes went wide and mouth slightly agape. While it was out of shock, she didn't feel like it was because he was talking to one of the officers of the familia. "What is it?"

"It's just…" he lowered his head but didn't remove his gaze from her. He scratched the side of his head. "You're at the same level as Gareth and you're not that much older than me. That's really amazing!"

She _heard _the smile on Finn. Her eyes slid over towards him. He kept his grin hidden behind the coffee mug.

"You have the rest of the day to yourself," she told him, closing her eyes and turning away from the boy. No, her face was _not _heating up. The boy didn't know what he was saying. "Take the chance to go to Pantheon and acquire some gear. We will cover your starting equipment but anything after that will be out of your own expenses. I expect you here for training at dawn."

"Dawn?" he curled a finger under his chin and thought to himself. "That should be fine. Maybe if I push myself I can close the tavern early and come back here in time."

"Tavern?" her brows furrowed.

"Oh, yeah," he stood and patted off the dirt from his pants. "I work at a tavern. I-It's just a temporary thing until I can save up enough and be a real Adventurer!"

Riveria frowned for a new reason. She couldn't tell him to quit and dedicate all his time into adventuring. After all, despite how much they've achieved so far… their familia was constantly broke. At least he was willing to cover his own expenses. It was respectable.

When she turned to address him again, she saw his face lose its color once more. His eyes flicked up to the sky. A million thoughts crossed his mind that made him quiver. His eyes darted down and stared into open space. He was lost in his own thoughts.

"She's going to kill me…" he said in such a low voice a normal mortal child wouldn't have been able to hear it. Life returned to him as he snapped back into action. "I gotta go! Thank you for everything Miss Riveria!"

She didn't stop him as he took off running… and then came back to put the wooden sword away, bow to her, and took off again.

The sound of crunching footsteps made their way to her. Finn didn't say anything at first as the two of them watched the boy round the corner and go out of sight. "Riveria… why did you put in so much effort training that guy?"

"Aiz told me he challenged a goblin with a _kitchen knife_," she told him with an edge at the end. "And nearly lost, apparently."

Finn laughed lightly, "Ah yeah. I heard the story from him last night."

"And you didn't think anything wrong about it?" she shot him a challenging glare.

"Of course, but it's not my place to say anything about it," he shrugged off her glare with his casual tone. "You're the one being strange about this. Why did you say we would cover for his starting equipment?"

"R-Riveria! Finn!"

They turned their heads to find a fully clothed and decent-looking Anna coming their way. She looked flustered as she jogged to meet them. "Astraea Familia is at the front gates. They have a Guild representative with them. They're saying they have Raul in custody and are demanding we pay the fines to have him released."

"What?" Riveria's maternal instincts kicked into overdrive. "He was here not five minutes ago. For what reason would they take him away?"

Finn's head slowly made its way around to stare up at her.

"R-Raul? I don't know what you're talking about," Anna said. "They're saying they arrested him last night while he and Gareth were out in town."

"Oh," she breathed out. Her rising rage simmered down. "Tell them they're mistaken. I was just seeing to Raul's training."

Finn continued to stare at her while sipping on the last dregs of his coffee.

"B-But…" Anna looked between her two superiors.

"The Guild can only hold onto a person dependent on their crimes," Finn stated calmly. "If this person hasn't done anything serious, they will have no choice but to let him go. Don't worry, Riveria. I'll go talk to them and see what's going on."

"Thank you," she returned before her eyes went to Anna. "That reminds me. I need to find Gareth. If you will excuse me."

"Be sure to inform Gareth about Raul's training while you're at it," Finn said with his usual smile. "He might be out of it so remind him who Raul is. Even then I think he'll have him confused with someone else."

She nodded without a word and left.

In the meantime, Anna stepped closer to her commander and waited until Riveria was out of earshot. Enhanced hearing considered. "Finn? Was she talking about Bell? I saw him run by here. I thought I saw the two of you talking to each other last night. How could you confuse him for Raul?"

"Oh, I didn't," his smile was beaming at her. "But Riveria doesn't need to know that. Think of it as a learning experience for Raul on overindulgence. And… we can't exactly afford Raul's bail at the moment. Riveria would have forced us to pay if she learned what's really happening. But don't worry. The Guild will have no choice but to release him after some time. Probably."

"Are our finances really that bad?"

"Last night put us in the red. We'll need to budget for a bit. Welcome to the familia, Anna."

He gave her one more smile before heading towards the front gates of the manor. Astraea's children wouldn't wait forever for him.

* * *

**Omake**

"Wait," Hestia put up a hand to interrupt him. "You left that poor boy with the Guild for _how long_?"

"Only a week," Bell answered honestly. He also tried his hardest to not notice Haruhime's disappointed stare. "But, well, things happened and Raul... He went off on an adventurer on his own."

"I can imagine..." Hestia muttered lowly. She was about to call it quits as they had been talking throughout the night. But she suddenly realized something and nearly leapt out of her seat. "WAIT A MINUTE! You saw Ganesha without his mask?!"

"Hmm?" Bell gave her a look belonging to someone who didn't understand the significance of what they had done. "I've seen him without his mask a couple of times. What about it?"

"What about it?! Do you have any idea what this means?! NO ONE has seen his face! Not even the gods from his own pantheon!"

"Have you ever bothered to ask him?" Bell asked as though it were the most obvious thing to do.

Hestia didn't have a retort. No, she never asked the God of the Masses and Trials such a thing. But someone had to have thought of it before her! Surely someone approached him! They must have been rejected. That can be the only reason why asking him was such an outlandish idea. It had to be!

"Bell," Haruhime continued to look at him. "The Riveria in your story wouldn't happen to be _that _Riveria you told me about before, would it?"

"Ah..." a nervous smile filled his face.

Hestia glanced between her two children. Haruhime's cheeks were puffing up with jealousy while her tail stiffened. Bell was trying his hardest to come up with some excuse to explain himself. Like a man who had been caught cheating on his wife. Hestia knew about the Nine Hell (Loki wouldn't shut up about her). But it seemed like the prudish elf had a special relationship with Bell. Enough so to make the saintly Haruhime on edge. The girl didn't so much as blink after hearing how many girls he slept with on his first few days.

"...You didn't," Hestia accused him.

"D-Did what?" he started to sweat.

"Just tell me something. Is Loki could to come for my head now that you're my child?"

Bell's smile became petrified. He refused to answer.

Think of the money, Hestia. All she had to do was cash in those checks, wait for the down-payment to go through, and she could move out of this crummy church basement. She could have a real bed with a heating system. She could have a fridge filled with more than potato puffs! And a library filled with books for her to never grow bored again!

"Your luck is really something else," she sighed. "Let me guess. You somehow found yourself out of the city, stumble across Artemis and her love-hating children, and _somehow _become her Orion."

Bell stared at the wall furthest from them as if his life depended on it.

"I'm going to bed," she said as she slithered expertly into the sheets. She didn't even disturb Haruhime, who was sitting on one side. "I know I promised to hear your story but _please _omit anything that will get me killed or make me lose my sanity. I swear if I hear something like you stumbling across talking monsters and got your freak on I'm going to lose it."

She shut her eyes... and then opened them a moment later. Both Bell and Haruhime together were eerily quiet.

Nope. Nope, nope, nope! She wasn't going to think about it. Instead, she thought about all the things she was going to buy with Bell's money until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Pat reon: Arrixam**


End file.
